


Ancient Beings

by Anna_the_undertaker



Series: Fen'Harel's Other Half [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Solavellanhell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:17:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 85,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_the_undertaker/pseuds/Anna_the_undertaker
Summary: Fennas wakes from Uthenera to find the world different than when she left it. She spends her time dreaming of what has happened to the world as she slept, while also sharing her knowledge with Clan Lavellan, a group Dalish elves who have welcomed her as one of their own. Fennas is asked by the Spirits to investigate the conclave years later in hopes of learning the outcome of the Mage Templar war. Keeper Deshanna believes the outcome will determine the fate of the last Elvhenan as a whole. She has no idea how right she was.





	1. Memories of the past

The earliest thing Fennas remembers was waking in a world she did not recognize. The ancient room that was surrounding her was nothing but a crumbling ruin. A victim of the centuries of magics absence. The air was stagnant and empty, filled with nothing but dust and the last whispers of memories lost. “Sathan halani,” she tries to speak, but the centuries in uthenera have left her weak. Fennas manages to lift herself from the stone that has been her resting place. Stumbling her way to the main hall of the temple, she finds nothing and no one but the crumbled walls of her home. “Ma halani, Fen’harel,” she whispers as he continues to the entrance of the temple. The great doors have long sense decayed and withered away, but the magic that lingers is still strong as she passes through the archway.

 

Fennas traveled through the dense forest for a time before collapsing from exhaustion and hunger. She can feel sleep trying to take her, but she knows she can’t stay here. There was no way of knowing who or what inhabited these woods. Pulling every ounce of strength she had left to sit up from where she fell. Knees digging into the mud, eyes heavy, limbs aching, attempting the catch her breath Fennas heard something move in the distance. The light steps of a predator stalking its prey, unnoticed by those who did not know to listen for it. Fennas inhaled and preparing herself to use magic to calm the wolves that circled her. “Garas fen,” Her voice rang out through the trees, laced with old magic that sounded like a lullaby, “Ar ju tel’din nuem ma.” The wolves slowly approached her; her arm outstretched to caress the head of the one closest to her. “Ma halani...sathan.” Is the last thing she says before her vision goes black.

 

Months pass and Fennas stays with the wolves, searching the fade for memories of the area. She was able to learn the “new” common tongue. She scoffs at the notion, “Why did this happen?” she thinks to herself. The people were supposed to be thriving, but instead her dreams show her visions of her people having to stay on the run. It fills her with sorrow and regret, but at the same time she is proud of them for surviving even if they are only a fraction of what they once were. "I need to find a way to set things right. Even if i don't have the power that the Evanuris did, I can still try to teach them the truth." Fennas thinks sitting up from her nook in the cave. “Fen,” she calls out. He comes up to her and sits. Waiting patiently for her to continue. “I need to find some of my people...Do you know where any of them are?” His ears perk up and he howls in confirmation, Fen stands, leading her out of  the cave. The rest of the pack follow close behind. Fennas steps out into the night, "I can't go looking for them they way I am...I need to blend in." She thinks and starts to focus her mana, morphing her form of that of a wolf. Brilliant ivory fur gleamed in the moonlight, accompanied by opalescent blue eyes that glistened and shifted in the darkness. They took off sprinting, the feeling of the chilled air flying past her was invigorating. It had been so long since she has ran like this, the feeling of the earth beneath four paws, her senses heightened, hearing, seeing, and smelling everything all at once. For the first time since she woke she finally felt alive.

 

It didn't take long to find them. Fennas stops at the bank of a river and shifted back to her original form still a few yards away from the camp. Placing a hand an Fens head she strokes behind his ears, “Ma serannas, Falon,” she says still breathless from running. “You may follow if you wish, but I don’t know how they will react to me approaching with an entire pack with me….I don’t want any of you to be harmed.” Fennas looked around the pack and a few of the wolves whine not wanting her to leave. “Tel’telsila ma’falon’en,” she says no louder than a whisper. “I’ll be fine. If you ever need me, all you have to do is call and I’ll come. And I’ll call if I need you.” Fennas smiled as she looked at them. Turning towards the camp she took a deep breathe and straightened her posture, starting towards the camp. Two of her friends followed close beside her looking around watching and listening for anything out of the ordinary. This was obviously the first time they had been this close to the camp and it showed in their warriness.  

 

Fennas is impressed with the hunters, their arrows trained on her not wavering even as she continued at her slow pace through the grass. She smiles as she approaches, hands clasped behind her back, and stops a few feet from the other elves. “Elves now are significantly shorter and have very lithe frames compared to those of Arlathan.” She thinks as she looks at them, eyebrows knitting together at the thought. That's when Fennas noticed the vallaslin that marred their faces; she felt her stomach twist into a ball of sorrow and anger. Taking a deep breath she calms her nerves and begins to speak to the hunters. “Atisha, Lethallan. I only wish to speak. I mean no harm to you and your own.” The hunter on the left looked at her with hard eyes, as if judging her intent then glanced at the wolves on either side of her. “Nehn, go get the keeper.” She said not taking her eyes from Fennas, lowering her bow. The boy Nehn, turned on his heel quickly and took off to the other side of the camp.

 

“What’s with the wolves?” the female hunter asks as she glanced at them then back to Fennas’ face. “Ah,” She said as she let out a small chuckle. “They are ma’falon’en. They have kept me company while I’ve explored this forest. Well, these two and the rest of the pack.” Fennas placed a hand on each of the wolves head and they accept them in kind. The hunter was stunned. “You were roaming the forest with an entire pack of wolves and no one noticed you?” The hunter stared in awe. “Well, it’s not hard to evade danger when one knows where to hide, In my case I was apart of the pack and still am to a certain extent.” Fennas looked at Fen and smiled. The young woman was confused, “What do you mean YOU are apart of the pack?” she asked. Fennas smiled, “It’d be easier to show you, however, I’d rather not cause trouble with your clan by doing so without consent from your keeper first.” Fennas went to continue when Nehn and the keeper walked up beside the young hunter who couldn’t be older than eighteen.

 

“Andaran Atish’an, Lethallan,” The keeper said with a small smile, “I am Keeper Deshanna, the two hunters you encountered are Nehn,” She gestures to the boy beside her. “And Asaan.” She continues looking at the young girl. “What has brought you to us da’len?” Fennas stands tall and bows her head. “Aneth ara Keeper,” She says, “I have come to share knowledge that I have come across in my travels.” Fennas lifts her head, chin held high and back straight. The keeper looked at Fennas with curious eyes. Before she could speak Asaan jumped in, “Keeper! This woman says that she is apart of a pack of wolves!” Nehn’s eyes open wide at the idea. “Is that true?” He asked. “I can show you, granted I have permission from your keeper first.” Fennas looked at Keeper Deshanna asking permission with her eyes. “Go ahead da’len.” She waves her hand at Fennas gesturing for her to demonstrate.

 

Fennas backs away and focuses her mana like before. Transforming into her wolf form once again, which was bigger than the average wolf. White fur and blue eyes gleaming in the night, Fennas walks towards the Keeper and sits. The two young ones stare with admiration, touching the fur with feather light touches, as if scared she would bite. “Keeper have you seen magic like this before?” Nehn asks touching Fennas’ ear. “It’s very old magic and very few still practice it.” the keeper says. “Da’len,” she says looking at Fennas, “come and rest, we may speak in the morning.” Fennas shifts back and bows her head. “Ma serannas, Keeper Deshanna.” The Keeper turns to lead her into the camp, but turns back to her, “Ir abelas, da’len. I never asked your name.” She smiles, “It’s quite alright, My name is Fennas.”

 

Morning came quicker than usual. Fennas is up before the rest of the camp, except those have been on watch and her wolf companions have returned to the safety of the forest. Sitting at the long dead fire, Fennas waits for the Keeper to meet with her. The hunters stared at her, some suspicious, some confused, and some just out of curiosity. Its true that she looked very different to them, her height and body shape were strange compared to modern Elvhen. Even her hair was a curiosity to them; Ivory white hair reaching her knees, pulled back into a braid that fell over her shoulder. With only a small amount of fringe to frame her face, but what caught their curiosity the most were her eyes. Opalescent blue with hints of purple, a rare occurrence even in Arlathan. This oddity made her a very valuable slave before the rebellion. “If they knew my age it would make their heads spin.” She thought chuckling to herself, although her body stopped aging at thirty you could still see it in her face. Tired, but mature; Holding more knowledge than one would expect. Fennas knew she would be an unknown to them. It was to be expected, centuries of evolution and adaptation would change the people so that they could survive. However, what was supposed to happen never did. The people were to be freed from their chains, just as her and her parents were. With the Evanuris locked away by Fen’Harel the people were to be able to start anew. Have a new chance at life, but now they were slaves to themselves. Branding themselves with vallaslin as a right of passage to adulthood becoming slaves to their own beliefs. It made Fennas sick, but she wouldn’t show it. After the veil was constructed, every living being was cut off from the very fabric of magic. So the libraries and archives were destroyed, leaving the remaining Elvhen to pick up shards of their history, so small it would barely fill a thimble.

 

Lost in thought Fennas did not hear the Keeper approach. “Da’len,” she said kindly making Fennas jump at the sound, “I believe there was something you wished to discuss.” Fennas nodded as she stood from her seat. Walking to the Keepers tent and stepping inside, Fennas prepared herself to be rejected and told to leave after revealing what she knew of the truth. She took a moment to ready herself and began. “I am a Somniari. Another ancient and rare being that is rarely seen today.” Fennas said with pride. “I have walked in ruins steeped in memory and have witnessed the fall of Arlathan and discovered the truth of it all.” She continued and the Keeper listened intently. Fennas explained everything from beginning to end. How the Evanuris were not really gods, but powerful mages that only received the titles from war; Words unspoken for milennia floated through her mind, "War breeds fear. Fear breeds a desire for simplicity. Good and evil. Right and wrong. Chains of command." How they enslaved their own people and the meaning behind the Vallaslin. "Slaves were marked by whichever god they served and if you couldn't tolerate the pain you were killed." she thought. How their stories of Fen’Harel were false because he sought to free the people from their chains and change everything. He started a rebellion in the hopes of saving everyone. Also wishing to save his fellow "gods." The creation of the veil in the attempt to seal the gods away. Then how they went into Uthenera in the hopes that the people would thrive without them.

 

The conversation went on for hours before Fennas finally explain everything. The Keeper was rightfully upset, but not at her. At the fact that the Dalish had believed they were preserving their culture, when in reality they were breaking it even more. Fennas finally spoke after a long moment of silence. “Keeper Deshanna, I’ll understand if you don’t believe me,” She was cut off before she could continue. “It’s alright Da’len, You don't seem like the kind of person who would lie about this. Though I shouldn’t call you Da'len should I?” she began taking deep breath. “You are an ancient elf aren’t you, Hahren?” she asked already knowing the answer. Fennas nodded, “Ir abelas, Da’len. I should not have kept that from you, however, you can understand my caution I hope.” The keeper laughed at the fact that she was addressed as a child, but she wore nothing other than a smile on her face. “We will need to call the entire clan to hear what I have learned from you, though many may believe it to be blasphemous. Also, is there a way to remove Vallaslin? You said that slaves who were freed had it removed.” The Keeper looked at Fennas with hope. Fennas had not expected it to go this smoothly. She was certain that she would be ridiculed and chased from the camp, but it seems the Keeper is more understanding than she believed. Fennas stared dumbfounded, "I was sure you would turn me away...Though I'm happy to say I am pleasantly surprised." The Keeper smiled. "We are not so proud to not admit we have been wrong," she said. "The Elvhen vowed to never again submit and that includes never submiting to our pride." Fennas smiled and nodded, “I know a spell that was taught to those freed in the hope we would be able to free those in need. If you like, I can remove your vallaslin.” The Keeper shifted closer and Fennas began her spell. Ethereal light spilled from her hands as it lifted the ink from her skin, “Ar lasa mala revas,” Fennas whispered, “You are free.”


	2. Present day

It’s been three years since Fennas started to guide the people down the right path. The people call her Fen’ghi’lan, asking her for guidance. Many of the people were happy to learn what she had to teach, but there were a few who weren’t comfortable with abandoning all they’ve ever known. The problem lying with their belief in the “Creators.” Fennas knew that belief was what helped them survive and wasn’t offended. She has always been patient as a teacher and knew it took time to heal these kind of wounds. They have traveled to many other clans sharing their knowledge. Not every clan was happy with them degrading their beliefs and clan Lavellan left in peace. Never forcing them to listened, only leaving them with the means to find the answers for themselves. That’s when the Mage Rebellion began, causing the Mage Templar war. Fennas has witnessed enough war to know that this won’t bode well for the clans. It is known that the Dalish practice magic openly. Although the Templars tend to leave them be, with this war beginning, every Mage would be fair game. Fennas consulted the only people she knew would know what was happening; A spirit of wisdom and Compassion, her closest friends from her past. Both of these spirits were rare as they rarely sought out the mortal world, for they were easily corrupted. Fennas settled down against a tree, allowing the Fade to pull her. The tingling of magic in the air made her feel at home. The Fade was the only place left that truly felt like her home, she slipped through as natural as breathing. Wisdom and Compassion were there waiting, Compassion was the first to speak. “Sharp likes shards of glass, Anxiety and fear for the people. ‘I don’t want them to be hurt. What is happening to the world?’ It will be alright you can keep them safe.” The spirit said floating around her. Fennas smiled, “Thank you Compassion.” Wisdom spoke next. “Something is happening with the mortals,” She began. “Though I am unsure as to what the details are. I believe it would be wise to investigate.” Fennas’ blood pounded in her ears. The people were only now adjusting to the truth of their history. Leaving now would leave them blind. “ Many hurts are gathering. We need to help them.” Compassion said. “You are right,” Fennas sighed. “Do you have any idea where?” Wisdom glides next to Fennas and speaks calmly. “To the south you will find what you seek. Haven.” Fennas felt a pull on her shoulder, someone is trying to wake her. “Go da’len.” Wisdom said, “we will be there with you.”

 

Fennas jolted up as her spirit returned from the beyond. Looking up with groggy eyes she sees Nehn and Asaan standing in front of her. “We thought you would never wake up, Hahren.” Asaan said crossing her arms. Nehn gave a small smile, “Ir abelas, Hahren, but the keeper sent us to find you. She said there is an urgent matter she wishes to discuss.” They both look uneasy and Fennas stands quickly. “I believe I know what she wants to talk about. Ma serannas.” She quickly made her way back to camp with new determination. “Keeper,” she says entering the tent. “You wanted to speak to me.” Deshanna looked at her. “Sathan, Just Deshanna. There is no need for titles here.” She said motioning for Fennas to sit. “I’m going to believe I am right to assume  this has to do with the events in the south.” Fennas says anxiety showing on her face. Deshanna’s expression turned grim, “With us being so close to Kirkwall, we will be an easy target. I believe it would be wise to send someone to investigate.” Fennas looked her in the eyes, “I will go,” She said. “I will not send anyone without knowing the danger. I’ve already spoken to the spirits and I know where to go from here. A great many people are gathering near a place called Haven.” Deshanna bowed her head. “Ma serannas, Hahren. We will help you prepare for the journey.” The entire clan began to prepare and in a matter of hours Fennas had everything she needed. Fennas made her way to the edge of the camp, hearing the others wish her a safe journey. The last people we saw were Deshanna, Asaan, and Nehn. The two young hunters looked like they were holding back tears and Fennas pulled them into a tight embrace. “Tel’telsila,” she whispered to them feeling tears sting her eyes. “I will be fine and I trust you two will protect everyone. Remember everything I have taught you and know that this isn’t goodbye.” The Keeper spoke up, “Dareth shiral, Fen’ghi’lan. May the Dread Wolf protect you.”

 

It took four weeks to reach the outskirts of Haven. The veil was thin there and Fennas can feel the spirits pushing against it. “The events happening now will have a major impact of everything to attract this many spirits.”  Fennas thought walking towards the temple, however, she could not shake the sense of foreboding. Hundreds of thousands of people have gathered there and Fennas can feel the negativity even before entering. “Something is wrong.” she says to herself keeping her hood up as she walks through the the crowds. She stealthily made her way to the lower parts of the temple. The evil foreboding feeling becoming stronger as she descended. That’s when she heard it. A blood curdling scream of pure terror, Fennas’ feet moved before she could think. Bursting through the door, she saw the creature. Fennas could smell the taint and and feel the evil aura that surrounded it. The woman being held knocked something out of the creatures hand. Fennas and gasped, “A foci! How could he have one? How would he even be able to use it!?” She thought scrambling to grab it as it rolled towards her. The moment she touched it a searing white hot pain shot through her right arm. The creature lunged at her, screaming in anger, but before it could reach her a bright light surrounded her and Fennas blacked out.

 

Fennas woke, her head throbbing and hand burning. Everything was buzzing and nothing was coherent. She looked around adjusting to her surroundings. It felt like the Fade, but everything was dark and steeped in fear. Sitting up she gathered herself as much as she could. Being here physically was suffocating, nothing was right. Fennas stood “staying here won’t help.” she said walking towards the closest pull of magic she could find. She walked for what seemed like hours until she found the source of the pull. The staircase was steep and she would have to climb to be able to reach it. The sound of movement behind broke through her thoughts, tuning she saw a horde of spiders heading in her direction. “Hurry!” A voice called from above, “Before they reach us! CLIMB!” Fennas did not hesitate and began her ascent. Looking back as closed in on the top of the cliff. Someone reached down, “Take my hand!” Fennas did as told and grabbed the hand of the mystery person. When Fennas was finally standing on the ridge, she looked to see that her mysterious helper was a human woman. She was and older woman, wrinkles covered her face. Her thoughts were interrupted by the crackling and burning in her palm. The human woman grabbed her pulling her towards a tear in the veil. “We must go! While we still have a chance!” She called out. Still Holding the woman’s hand, Fennas ran towards the tear only to be jerked back. Looking back Fennas saw the woman be pulled from her grasp. “Hold on!” Fennas nearly screamed. “Go.” The woman said as calmly as she could, letting go of Fennas’ hand causing her to fall back into the tear. The last thing she felt was dirt and rocks stab into her back as she hit the ground and the cold air hit her face.

 

Fennas could not move. She heard people move around her. Feeling the air become dank and smelling dust. Her vision went in and out, only getting glimpses of silhouettes of people around her and the outline of a dungeon cell. Fennas couldn’t think straight. The things that have happened since arriving at Haven were foggy and nothing made sense. Eventually she drifted  to sleep, it wasn’t peaceful. Her mind was in shambles playing out nightmares of the people she had come to know and care for dying in front of her. Fire burning everything. Blood everywhere. The bodies of the hunters spread all over the forest floor. She could hear the screams of the children as they tried to flee. She tried to scream, tried to run and help, but her feet were locked where they stood. Unable to do anything else she sobbed. Calling out to each of them, “Asaan! Nehn! Deshanna! Josa ve! Sathan josa!” she screamed. Fennas screamed until her throat burned. Her body jerked unconsciously as she sat, the scene replaying over and over. “WHY!? Why can’t I do anything to stop this nightmare!” She cried. Tears falling down her face, “Ma halani, Fen’Harel! Em’an halani, Fen’Harel!” She sobbed. Fennas suddenly felt a surge of warm, soothing magic run through her body. It felt familiar, but she couldn’t figure out why. Her spirit and mind calmed. A voice called out to her, “Hamin elvyr, Lethallin. You are safe. They are safe.” The voice faded and she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Tel'telsila= Do not worry  
> Josa ve! Sathan josa!= Run away! Please run!  
> Ma halani, Fen'Harel!= Dread wolf help me!  
> Em'an halani, Fen'Harel!= Dread wolf help us!  
> Hamin elvyr, Lethallin= Rest easy, kin


	3. Confusion and Relief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solas's POV

“Do we know anything about the prisoner?” Solas asked calmly as he followed the seeker. “Perhaps her background holds some clue as to how she obtained this mark you speak of.” 

The seeker stopped in her tracks, turning to look at the elf. “No,” the woman answered, her voice low and tense as she faced away from him. Even as she guided him down the set of stone steps, her face was pulled into a look of severity that was not difficult to read. She was angry. Frightened. She did not trust him. Solas did not blame her for that. She had little reason to. Convincing her to allow him access to the prisoner had not been easy and he was certain her suspicions were raised. “We don’t know her name nor where she came from. She’s an elf, but she doesn’t seem to be Dalish. She does not bear any tattoos that would mark her as such, however, all of her gear she had with her were of Dalish make. Which makes her presence at the conclave suspect. The Dalish had no place in the negotiations. Although, she does not look like any elf I’ve ever met. Adan says that she is covered in scars consistent with repetitive torture and she has scars on wrists that look as if she were bound for long periods of time.”

Solas’s eyes widened for a moment then returned to normal as soon as it had happened.

 

“Do you truly believe she was here for some nefarious purpose?” He asked. Cassandra shot him a look that would have probably struck fear in him, if he were the sort of man he claimed to be. “It is no longer a question of  _ what  _ she was sent here to do but  _ why _ ,” she said sharply. “The Dalish are certainly aware of the chaos this conflict between the Mages and Templars has produced. Perhaps they wish to use this war for their own purposes - stage an uprising while the chantry is weakened. For all we know, this could only be the beginning.” Solas said nothing. There was no purpose in arguing. He knew their elvhen prisoner was not responsible for the explosion at the Conclave, but her fate had all but been decided by the people of Haven. Perhaps they would stage a trial of some sort, but he doubted it would be anything more than a lynch mob dressed up in the guise of civility. Maybe it was a blessing, then, that she would most die before they had a chance to slip a noose around her neck. Cassandra pushed her way past a heavy wooden door. The air was stale with sweat and dust, the subtle stench of damp stone and lamp oil hanging like a thick fog. Two men stood guard at the end of the room, their faces pulled tight, their eyes darkened as if they would happily kill their charge if given the order. Another man knelt behind the heavy iron bars, hunched over the slumped figure, her body half-obscured in shadow. 

 

“This mage is here to study the mark on the prisoner’s hand,” the seeker said firmly to the guards. The men nodded, muttering their acknowledgment as one of them stepped forward to unlock the cell door. The human inside stood up, wiping his hands on the front of his robes. “Does this mean I can go?” he asked brusquely. “Fat lot of good I’m doing here. I don’t know what you expect me to do with  _ this _ , Cassandra,” he added, gesturing to unconscious elf. “I expect you to keep her alive, Adan.” The man let out and irritated breath as Solas stepped into the cell. He could feel the ancient magic radiate off of her as he knelt down beside the prisoner causing his heart jump into his throat. “This can’t be true,” he thought looking at her. “No one, but I should have woke from uthenera. She is clearly one of the ancient Elvhen. But how is it that she woke too?” Solas scanned her form. She was shackled, slumped against the wall like a broken doll. Her head hung forward, long ivory strips obscuring her face, her hair half-pulled from what once was a braid. The strands were caked with sweat and dirt, as was the light Dalish armor that was obviously made to fit her body shape. He hesitantly reached out, pulling gently at her wrists, turning her palms upward. There, on her right hand, was the answer to his suspicions. She had the anchor embedded in her hand. “How is she?” he asked. “Damned if I know,” Adan answered curtly. He moved swiftly passed the cell door. “And unless you plan on locking me up with her again, seeker, I have to take inventory of the supplies I’ve got on hand. They’ve got to be rationed out if you’re not going to do anything about refilling them.” Cassandra sighed, “You are needed here.” Adan started towards the door, “Look, I patched her up as best I could, but I’m no healer. This is a waste of my time and talents.”

 

“I can tend to her, to the best of my ability,” Solas said plainly. “Stabilizing her condition would assist me in assessing the mark on her hand.” Cassandra paused to consider this, her eyes narrowing. “Fine,” she said firmly. She turned her gaze to Adan, pointing a finger sharply at him. “But I will still expect you to check on her and report to me about her progress.” The man muttered something under his breath as he turned to leave. The seeker’s eyes darted to Solas once again before settling on the guards. “Lock the cell. Watch them both carefully,” she muttered under her breath. Solas couldn’t help but feel apprehension as he heard the cell door close behind him. He knew his situation there was tenuous at best. If he was not careful, he had no doubt the seeker would see him in chains. This world was not kind to mages. Superstition was a powerful and ugly thing - now, as it had always been. He returned his attention to the prisoner, cupping her hand in his own. Solas could still feel her magic emit from her, mixed with the power from the mark. It was strange, one of the last elvhen had received his power. Fear and relief floated around him. “What is she like? Would she be power hungry? Would she abuse the power she has stumbled upon? Did she know who he is?” he thought running his fingers along her knuckles. Her skin was damp with sweat, her breaths shallow and labored. He ran his thumb gently over the mark, the anchor thrumming to life beneath his touch. This didn’t make any sense. Solas had thought Corypheus’ thirst for power would make the magister seek the anchor for himself but  _ this _ ? This was not what he had predicted. Had it been an accident or had Corypheus thought to use this woman as his instrument? Perhaps he knew the mark’s deadly effects and had sought to use her as a subject for experimentation? Even so, how had he even found her? How had he woken her? The people in Uthenera were hidden away and waking was a natural process. His intentions mattered little now. The man had destroyed himself in accordance with Solas’s plans. The fact that he had not yet retrieved his orb was troublesome - But Cassandra’s people were still searching for it. Once it was found, perhaps he could proceed without the anchor. But compensating for the loss of it would take time - time he may not have with the veil destabilizing so quickly.

 

He traced the anchor with his fingertips, calling upon the energy within her. Maybe if he could draw it out, like easing a splinter from flesh,  _ maybe  _ he could solve two problems at once. He could have the anchor to himself like he’d intended and spare this woman an unpleasant death. He took a slow breath and focused, trying to coax the energy from its vessel, but the resistance was too strong. He furrowed his brow, trying again, pulling harder as the anchor flared beneath his touch with a crackling burst. Her body jerked roughly in response, heels digging against stone as her back arched. A half-conscious scream tore through her chest as her head flew back, hitting the wall, her muscles seizing. Solas halted, letting out a frustrated huff as he reached forward, pressing his palm to her cheek. He shushed her instinctively as he cast and soon her fit calmed, her breaths continuing to race as she fell still. It wasn’t going to be that simple. With more power, he was certain he could draw it from her. Without the orb, though, it would remain trapped. If he had any hopes of using the anchor to stabilize the veil, he would have to keep her alive. But even that was a slim hope. The use of the anchor required intent. Understanding. The power to shape it to one’s will. How could she ever achieve that, it didn’t matter that she is one of the last Elvhen of Arlathan. He didn’t even know if she would survive long enough to regain consciousness. Solas moved his hand from her cheek, brushing her hair further back from her face, truly looking at it for the first time. Though her features were youthful, she was not a young woman. Her spirit and magic seemed to be as old as his, so she couldn’t have been much younger than him. Her skin was the color of porcelain and as smooth as velvet. Her nose was long and straight, sloping smoothly from her brow, her lips were full where they parted around her panting breaths. She had a face that was most certainly heralded for its beauty in their time. Now, her skin was clammy and dusted with ash, her lips cracked and dry. When he pressed his fingers to her throat, he could feel her pulse racing, her heart pounding. “Ir abelas,” he whispered, barely giving the words breath. His remorse was genuine. This stranger, whoever she is, should not have to suffer like this because of his flawed judgement. He would do what he could to help her. He had no other choice.

 

Hours passed by with no change. “What were you even doing here?” Solas whispered while looking at her from the corner of his eye. She twitched while she sat there, mumbling words that were incoherent. He studied her face for a few moments before he heard her whimper, hands grasping into fists, knuckles turning white, tears falling from her eyes. “She’s in a nightmare…” he thought still listening. “Ma halani, Fen’Harel...” she whimpered again. Solas froze. He couldn’t believe what he had just heard. Her twitching became worse and she became louder, blood ran from her palms from where her nails had broke the skin. He quickly sat back against the wall, ignoring his shock and drifted to the fade. Finding her wasn’t difficult, the mark made her a beacon here in the fade. What was curious were the two spirits that lingered there. They were attempting to calm her, though all their attempts were failing. Solas approached calmly. The spirits turned to him and in an instant were begging him to help her. “Fear, sorrow, anger, failure. Like the whips from the masters, fast, lingering white hot pain. ‘Someone please make it stop! Ma halani, Fen’Harel! Em’an halani, Fen’Harel!’ she calls for you, please help her.” one spoke. “Compassion?...” solas thought turning towards the scene before him. A Dalish camp is set ablaze, bodies of its inhabitants lay spread everywhere, blood and burning flesh sting his nostrils. The screams of children ring out through the darkness. “Pride,” the other spirits speaks and he instantly recognizes it; Wisdom. “She believes you to be her savior. Please don’t disappoint her for she may just be yours in the days to come. Help her.” Solas is surprised to find that two rare spirits have come to care for this strange woman. “What is she?” he whispers. “That is for you to decide.” Wisdom says before disappearing. Magic flows from his fingertips instantly, calming the woman. “Hamin elvyr, Lethallin,” he whispers. “You are safe. They are safe.” The nightmare dissipates into nothing and the woman releases a breath of relief. “Ma serannas.” 


	4. What she is capable of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be a part two to this chapter to show off how badass Fennas is, but I wanted to give my readers a chance to see Solas's reaction to Fennas when he meets her while she is awake. So the next chapter will be in Solas's POV. It may be short, but I haven't started to write it so I'm not sure yet. I hope you enjoy. (>^-^)>

Fennas sat in the middle of the dungeon, not wavering even as the door flew open with a loud bang as it hit the stone wall. Two women strode in. The first was tall with short black hair, a braid wrapped tightly around her head like a crown. She had the build of a warrior, her eyes betrayed her stirn face, fear and guilt fought an unyielding battle. She had the face of a woman who had been through hell and back more times than she would like, but she endured. Fennas studied the warrior for a moment before turning her attention the one that accompanied her. Fiery red hair hidden under a dark hood, shielding her expressions from prying eyes. The woman was most likely a rogue. The way she held herself told a story of pain and subterfuge, but a gentleness that was rarely shown to others. Fennas’s thoughts were interrupted when the warrior began to speak. Tone rough and stirn. “Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now?” she spat. Fennas didn’t say a word, didn’t move a muscle. The woman snatched her arm, hissing through clenched teeth, “Explain this!” Thrusting her arm back at her. Fennas took a deep breath. “I do not remember anything that happened, but what I do know is that I am not the culprit. I have no recollection of how this was placed on my hand.” She stated calmly. The warrior was seething with rage. She grabbed Fennas by the collar of her tunic, “Do not lie to me! Do you have any idea what’s at stake here?!” She bellowed, almost foaming from the mouth like a beast with the water sickness. The rogue stepped in, pulling her from Fennas with a sharp tug of the arm. “We need her Cassandra!” She lectured. Cassandra huffed at her, the rogue turned to Fennas. “Do you remember what happened? How this began?” She asked. Fennas searched her memory, pushing through the fog that clouded her mind. “I remember...running. Things were chasing me and then...a woman?” Fennas answered, still uncertain. The rogue looked taken aback, “A woman?” she whispered. Seeming to have cooled off Cassandra looked at the other woman. “Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take her to the rift.”

 

Fennas followed Cassandra out of the chantry quickly shielding her eyes as they adjusted to the light. The first thing she saw was a colossal tear in the veil. “We call it the breach,” Cassandra said. “It is a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour.” The word ‘demon’ made Fennas’s blood boil, but did nothing. Arguing now would only make her situation worse. Cassandra continued, “It isn’t the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave.” Fennas looked at the breach. “No normal explosion could cause this.” She thought. Cassandra’s tone turned sharp. “Unless we act, the breach may grow until it swallows the world.” A bright light burst from the mark as the breach pulsed. Fennas hit the ground, a feral growl escaping her lips as she clutched her arm to her chest. Cassandra knelt down beside her. “Each time the breach expands, your mark spreads and it is killing you.” Cassandra looked at the mark and back at Fennas’s face, “It may be the key to stopping all this, but there isn’t much time.” Fennas wanted to laugh, but held it in. “You say it may be the key, so that means you don’t really know. What will happen to me if I can’t close it? Will the people demand blood?” Fennas asked looking Cassandra in the eyes. “I want to help if I’m able, but without all of the facts this is all just speculation.” she continued. Cassandra sighed lifting Fennas from the ground, leading her to the front gates. “They have decided your guilt. They need it,” Cassandra began. “The people of Haven mourn our most holy, Divine Justinia, head of the chantry. The Conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace between mages and templars. She brought their leaders together and now they are dead.” Upon reaching the gate it’s large wooden doors swung open. Fennas said nothing as Cassandra pulled her along. Grabbing her wrists and Cassandra swiftly cut the bindings that held Fennas. “There will be a trial. I can promise no more.”

 

They made their way towards the rift only to have the bridge below them give way. Fennas crashed against the rubble. She groaned as she sat up, the sound of steel leaving its sheath setting her on edge. Instincts kicked in and she readied herself for battle, grabbing the staff next to her. A shade was closing in on her and she unleashed some chain lightning, following it with flashfire. She cut her eyes at the warrior only to jerk them back at the demon. Cassandra held her own quite well, so it didn’t seem like Fennas had to worry about being blamed for the woman’s death if she did, indeed, die. The battle didn’t last long, but it left Fennas breathless. It’s been ages since she been in battle. The adrenaline made her smile and she laughed to herself. Her merriment was interrupted by Cassandra’s loud voice. “Drop your weapon! Now!” Fennas rolled her eyes. “I need a weapon,” She said leaning against the staff. “I can not keep relying on you and we will have a better chance of surviving if we both have a way to defend ourselves. Plus, do you really think I need a staff or magic, for that matter, to be dangerous?” Cassandra’s nose crinkled. “Is that supposed to reassure me?” she hissed. Fennas stood to her full height. “No,” she sighed. “But it may put the situation into perspective for you. And if you prefer I can refrain from using magic. Granted you have any other weapons on hand.” Cassandra sheathed her sword with a huff. “You are right,” she grumbled “You do not need a staff, but you should have one. I cannot protect you. Here take these potions. There is no telling what we will face.” Fennas took the potions with a nod, “Ma serannas.” 

 

Their trek to the rift was a long one. Demons fell from the breach one after the other. But they eventually they reached their destination. More demons continued to spill through the tear, unrelenting as they attacked the soldiers that were already there. Fennas noticed two unusual figures as they approached. A dwarf, rained arrows down upon the demons. Evading each attack they threw at him. And an elf. He was a mage, She could feel the veil thin around him as he cast. The aura around him felt familiar and his magic felt ancient. Fennas’ heart raced as they got closer. The rift surged, detecting the mark and Fennas sprung into action casting spell after spell. She killed several shades before she ran out of mana. The trip here had left her mana extremely low. Leaving her no choice, but to use her staff as a lance. Evading each attack and using the blade on her staff to cut through the demons, she advanced towards the rift. “The only to stop them is to close that damn thing!” she hissed. Demons spewed out again and again, slowing her advance until three shades cornered her. She was trapped with no way out. Fennas searched for a way to escape, but to no avail. “My only way out is to go over them,” she thought biting her lip.”It’s risky, but I’ll take my chances.” Stabbing her staff into the ground, she used it to pole vault over them. Rolling back to her feet right under the rift. Her instincts kicked in again and she thrust her hand up. The mark burst to life, sending a wave of energy into the tear. Fennas could feel the Fade pull her, bursts of agonizing pain shot through her arm. Balling her hand into a fist she imagined the veil knitting itself back together, thread by thread it sealed itself. A burst of energy knocked her back. Fennas regained her balance taking a few steps back from the now sealed tear. The fighting around her stopped and she looked around to see if everyone else was alright. Seeing that they were still standing she looked down at her palm, eyebrow twitching as she traced the mark with her thumb. “I closed that thing? How?” Fennas asked herself with genuine curiosity. The elf must have heard her because he was the first to speak up. “Whatever magic opened the breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand. I theorized that the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the breaches wake.” He grinned. “And it seems I was correct.”

 

“Meaning it could also close the breach itself,” Cassandra said, sheathing her sword as she approached. “Possibly,” the elf nodded, returning his gaze to her as his brows lifted. “It seems you hold the key to our salvation.” Fennas stared back at him listening intently. “Good to know,” the dwarf called out behind them. “Here I thought we were going to be ass deep in demons forever.” He approached her with a winning smile. “Varric Tethras,” he began with a nod. “Rogue. Storyteller. And occasionally, unwelcome tagalong,” he added with a wink to Cassandra. The seeker scowled. Fennas looked at him confused, “Are you with the chantry, or-” Her question was cut off by a laugh. “Was that a serious question?” the elf chuckled. “Technically, I’m a prisoner. Just like you,” the dwarf answered. “I brought you here to tell your story to the Divine,” Cassandra explained. “Clearly that is no longer necessary.” Varric shrugged, “Yet here I am. Lucky for you, considering current events.”  Fennas straightened her posture and bowed her head slightly. “It’s good to meet you, Varric.” She said with a smile. Another chuckle caught her attention and she turned to look at the elf. The elvhen man looked at her with a small smile. “You may reconsider that stance in time,” he muttered. Varric let out a small laugh too, smiling at the elf. “Aw,” he teased. “I’m sure we’ll become great friends in the valley, Chuckles.” That last statement must have caught the seekers attention cause she strode up to the dwarf, glaring at him. “Absolutely not,” Cassandra countered. “Your help is appreciated Varric, but-” The elf walked up beside Fennas and watched the scene unfold. Cassandra finally walked away responding to whatever the dwarf had said with a tired “ _ ugh _ .” The elf looked at Fennas. “My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions,” he offered, nodding to her with a soft smile. “I’m pleased to see you still live.” Varric let out another chuckle. “He means  _ I kept that mark from killing you while you slept _ ,” Varric added. Fennas looked at Solas with renewed interest, a genuine smile warming her face. “My name is Fennas,” she said with a slight bow. “I’m glad someone was watching out for me. I would have hated to have woken up dead, or not wake up at all, as the case may be.” She added with a smirk. Varric laughed again, “A sense of humor. That’s a good sign.” 

 

Fennas lifted her hand again to examine it. “The immediate question is,  _ What is the mark on my hand?  _ It’s clearly old magic, drastically altered, but for what purpose?” She said wiggling her fingers. She looked at Solas with a knowing smile. “I’m going to say I am right to assume I should ask you. You seem to know a great deal about it all.” Cassandra stepped up beside her. “Like you, Solas is an apostate-” She said. Solas interrupted her by raising his hand and turning to face her. “Technically  _ all  _ mages are now apostates, Cassandra,” He said cooly. “My travels have allowed me to learn much of the Fade. Far beyond the experience of any circle mage. I came to offer whatever help I could with the breach. If it is not closed, we are all doomed - regardless of origin.” Fennas looked at him with admiration. “Very few would understand that,” She thought. “That’s very generous of you,” Fennas said. “I’d imagine most would want to stay as far away as they could from the giant hole in the sky.” She added with conviction. Solas smirked looking back at her, a defiant gleam in his eyes that made Fennas’ heart leap. “Not generous. Merely sensible. Although sense seems to be in short supply right now.” His eyes narrowed. “And you? Are you prepared to face the breach?” He asked seeming to look straight into her soul. Fennas refused to cower under his gaze and stood firm. “I have to be,” she stated, her tone firm and commanding. “It is as you say, this effects everyone and doing nothing puts everyone in danger. So I have to try to help. Even if most of what I’ve been told has been mere speculation. The Dalish have come to rely on me in more ways than one. As a teacher, a guide, to the right path. They come to me asking for the truth behind all of their legends, the truth about their history. I cannot,  _ will not _ , fail them now.” She added giving Solas the same defiant look he had given her, hands held behind her back, back straight, posture full of pride. Everyone seemed to gasp at her authoritative stance. Even Solas seemed taken aback, mouth partially open. It was swiftly replaced with a pleased smirk. He looked at the seeker with the smile still plastered on his face. “Cassandra, you should know - the magic involved here is unlike any I have seen.” He explained, cutting his eyes at Fennas with a knowing smile before turning back to the seeker. “Your prisoner is a mage, but I find it difficult to imagine any mage having such power.”  The seeker looked bewildered for a moment, frowning before taking a deep breath. “Understood.” She replied. She eyed Fennas warily before a look of determination hardened her features. “We must get to the forward camp quickly.” 

 

The seeker took off at a brisk pace. Solas followed, stealing a glance over his shoulder as Varric nudged Fennas. “Well,” the dwarf said, gesturing to his crossbow as he strolled past her. “Bianca’s excited.” Fennas let out a slow breath and her demeanor changed in an instant, to that of a commanding officer. She followed after them, ready for anything. 


	5. Windows to the soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas's POV

“Damn that dwarf.” Solas thought as he cast his spells. “Glad you got some sleep now, Chuckles?” Varric chimed as he cranked his crossbow back, firing another shot before the demon could recover from the first strike. Solas’s eyes narrowed into a glare, his jaw set tightly as he cast. He regretted taking the man’s advice. Sleeping left him restless, the Fade offering nothing but a churning sense of dread the longer he lingered within it. He’d returned to the dungeons at daybreak only to be turned away by the men guarding the entry. Apparently the prisoner had been slipping in and out of consciousness throughout the night. Adan was called in his stead- the apothecary predicting that she would wake soon. The seeker deemed her ready for interrogation and had ordered that no one was to be allowed access until she’d had the chance to question her. Despite his objections, Solas was barred from checking on her condition. He was frustrated. Frightened. New rifts were still opening and he left hopeless to stop it. He could not wait on the slim chance the anchor would be of any use to him, trapped within that woman. Chances were she wouldn’t even be able to control the energy inside her. It may have been in her nature to be able to bear such power, but the mark had been altered in some way. The veil was his construct. His responsibility. He had to be able to do this on his own. Solas left Haven, determined to try again. One last time. One last attempt. If he failed, he would have his answer and there would be no choice but to flee. Varric had insisted on accompanying him. He told him he was crazy for trying to head out on his own. Solas didn’t have the energy to argue. Each new wave of demons made their efforts there seem futile. No matter what he tried, the rift only grew, more spirits being driven through into the physical plane. Retreat was inevitable. Still, they had little choice but to press on. Solas cast again, a sweeping wave of frost slowing the demons long enough for Varric to land a few solid hits. The others advanced on him, perhaps sensing he was the greater threat and he was ill-prepared for a close quarters fight. He felt an unfamiliar tugging of the veil, a stream of bright, flickering shocks of electricity flying into his field of vision as lightning chained through through three of his attackers. He could not slow, could not pause to look for the source as he continued to fight, focusing his energy on the ones who escaped the stunning blow. Another bolt flew from Varric’s crossbow. Another demon cried out in pain. He could see Cassandra run into the fray, sword swinging to catch one of them in the neck, nearly taking its head clean off in the process. Solas heard a straining shout as a figure ran past him, swinging a staff like a club to knock her target back before lightning consumed its body. 

 

His eyes met hers for for only a moment. He was awestruck; The light and determination in her eyes was beyond description. They held the virtues of a spirit that could inspire, command, and teach. A spirit that could purify the hearts it inflamed. The prisoner stood before him, sweating and winded. Her gaze shifted and in one sweeping motion she arched her weapon back, swiftly cutting through the air, her whole body thrust in to the arch of it as she slammed the blade of her staff into the ground. Another wave of crackling lightning burst like a whip, careening past him, his eyes following in time to see the demon that had rushed him from behind being knocked to the ground in a trembling heap. Solas looked back at her only to see her cutting down demons with her staff blade, rushing towards the rift. He stood frozen watching her as she charged at her attackers, teeth bared like a feral animal. Demons broke his trance as they came at him from all sides. While fighting off his assailants he kept watching her. Taking down the last of the shades he turned to look at her again. She was surrounded and it looked like she was out of mana. His breath caught in his throat. He wouldn’t get to her in time so all he could do is watch in horror. Suddenly she stabbed her staff in to the ground again throwing herself over the demons, rolling to a stop right under the rift. He lunged forward staring up at the rift, the tear pulsing as the spirits pressed against it, the air thick and saturated with their straining. “Quickly, before-” he yelled then her hand shot up as if knowing exactly what to do. The anchor burst open, a blade of light cutting through to the tear. She gasped, her arm stiffened at the strain and her face contorted in pain. She let out a feral growl. The rift buckled at the pressure, resisting the force of the mark. He could sense the energy moving through her - not merely a hollow vessel but driven now by some instinct he could not have predicted as she pulled back against it, her hand closing into a fist. The blast was deafening, a concussive wave washing over them as a flash of blinding light forced his eyes closed. When he opened them once, the tear was gone. The rift was closed and she was still standing. 

 

Relief flooded his senses, his elation nearly throwing him into a fit of laughter at the absurdity of it all. This impossible woman - one of his people who has survived, who stumbled through the Fade - had bent the very fabric of reality to her will. He could not suppress his grin as she turned to look at him. She looked down at her hand and back at him with knowing eyes, a smile forming on her face. He looked into her eyes. Combat had blinded him to such details before, but he could see now that they were a brilliant opalescent blue with hints of purple around her pupils - An ocean of emotions and questions floated through them. The power they held was unchallenged. They reminded him of his youth - though he told himself it was merely his excitement that was making him feel sentimental. 


	6. What she is capable of - part 2

The path was quite and the lack of noise from her new companions was unnerving, especially since she could feel their eyes burning into the back of her skull. Fennas had had enough and turned around stopping the others in their tracks. “If you have questions, then ask and I will answer. I would prefer you ask instead of piercing my skull with your eyes.” She stated crossing her arms. All, but Solas flinched at being caught. Cassandra sighed and finally asked the question that has been clawing at her. “Why were you at the Conclave?” She asked ready to act depending on her answer. Fennas let out an exasperated sigh. “Out of everything you could have asked you ask me that.” She said bringing her hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose. “Two of my oldest friends, probably my only friends, asked me to come and see how the talks turned out. On top of that the keeper of the clan I have been staying with for the past few years believed that the outcome would affect all of the clans as a whole. They had no interest of becoming involved. They just wanted to be ready if the war spread to them. I instructed them to stay away from the fighting in any way possible because they can not afford to lose any more than they already have.” She sighed again looking back up at the seeker. Cassandra didn’t seem satisfied and prodded her even more. “You clearly aren’t Dalish so why help them? Why go out of your way to spy on the talks?” Anger flashed in Fennas’ eyes and she glared at the seeker, but instead of releasing it she took a deep breath and spoke softly. “Dalish or not, they are still my people. Even though their stories of what was are just that, stories, they are still MY people. I have spent the last few years teaching them the truth and they have listened. They have been kind to me, a strange elvhen mage, when they had no reason to. They could have turned me away, but they did not. So I will do whatever I need to do to ensure that they stay safe.” She said making Cassandra bite her tongue. Fennas looked over to the others waiting to hear their questions as well. Varric and Solas just looked at her. “Well,” she said. “Out with it.” Varric fidgeted with his crossbow as if pondering what question he should ask. “What does your name mean? I have a friend in Kirkwall who is Dalish. She said a lot of their names have meanings.” He asked smiling at her. Fennas laughed, “It means ‘wolf soul.’” She added. “Where are you from?” he asked a second question. The light in Fennas’ eyes seem to fade. “I was born in a village somewhere up north….although I don’t remember much of it.” Fennas looked into the distance, her memories taking over. “Really?” He exclaimed. “Chuckles over there said something similar.” Solas coughed at the mention of it. “I believe it is your turn to ask a question.” she noted switching her attention to him. Solas closed his eyes contemplating. They stood there for a few moments before he finally spoke. “You said your two oldest friends told you to come here. Who were they?” He asked opening his eyes to look at her full of wonder. Fennas nodded thinking of the proper way to answer. “They are spirits.” she stated. “And before you make any assumptions, no they aren’t demons.” She added looking at Cassandra. “A spirit of compassion stayed with me on my loneliest days and a spirit of wisdom-” A loud crash stopped her mid thought and they turned towards it. “Get down!” Fennas whispered aggressively crouching on all fours. Two wraiths and two shades blocked the path up the mountain. “I’ll go in first and then you will follow.” She added. She closed her eyes and began to chant in elvhen. “ _ When the snows fall and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies, but the pack survives. Quiet as shadows, as light as feathers. _ ” and just like that, she was gone. Her companions were stunned as they looked around for her, but she was nowhere to be seen. Fennas made her way towards the demons and moved in for the kill. A shade fell and her companions joined in. Solas, with a sweep of his staff froze the greater shade so that Varric could shatter it into pieces with a shot from his crossbow. Cassandra charged at the second one and in one swift motion, knocked it to the ground. Fennas followed her by releasing a series of chain lightning before placing a static cage around the wraiths. “They attack from a distance so I’ll have to be quick.” She thought fade stepping towards them. Setting them on fire as soon as she was close enough. Fennas was gasping for breath when it was over. “I really need more practice...that took more out of me than I thought it would.” She said panting. “What was that!?” Varric exclaimed walking towards her. “Damn wolfie! Since when do mages use stealth?” He patted Fennas on the shoulder. Fennas noticed both Cassandra and Solas staring at her again waiting for an answer. She thought for a moment about how to respond as she caught her breath. “My parents taught me many fighting styles along with helping me hone my magical abilities. I’ve had training in dual wielding, archery, swords and shields, and two handed weapons as well. They made sure I would be prepared for any situation. So I don’t necessarily have to rely on my magic.” She said with pride. “That training also included stealth.” She added with a wink towards Varric and the dwarf laughed. Fennas turned, beckoning for them to follow. “We have dallied here for too long. Questions can wait till we are out of immediate danger.” 

 

It would have been a beautiful day if not for the giant hole in the sky. It was the first time Fennas had been able to observe her surroundings and she couldn’t help but smile as she took in the scenery. Snow glistened against the trees and ground reflecting the sun’s light. She hadn’t been around snow in so long and the part of her that was a wolf wished to run through area feeling the chill of the snow beneath her paws and the wind against her fur, but that wouldn’t be an option. As the group made their way to the forward camp demons continued to fall from the breach. They took care of them quickly, but each time they made progress more would appear. Once they reached the gates of the forward camp they were stopped in their tracks once again. This time it was another rift. They fought for well over an hour. The demons didn’t seem to tire no matter what they threw at them. Fennas cast spells of ice, fire, and lightning with maddening proficiency. At some one point vines shot up from the ground and wrapped around one of the demons, immobilizing it. Fennas used a veil strike, pulling at the Fade, launching the demon to the ground and killing it with the sheer force of impact. She made her way to the rift and once again shot her hand up, closing it. Once it was closed the soldiers opened the gate. Fennas could hear Leliana arguing with someone. As they got closer she saw that it was an older man dressed in some chantry robes. “Ah,” he said with disdain. “Here they come.” Leliana’s faced flooded with relief as she saw them. “You made it.” She said. She turned her head towards the man slightly. “Chancellor Roderick, this is-” He didn’t let her finish. “I know who SHE is.” He spat and continued looking at the seeker. “As Grand Chancellor of the chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution!” Fennas rolled her eyes and sighed. ‘These fools…’ she thought. “First of all,” She stated, “The breach should be your first concern.” Fennas stood before him with confidence. The Chancellor tried to retort, but she cut him off. “And second, you have no proof that I was involved so you would be condemning an innocent.” He was boiling at this point but Fennas did not back down. Before a word could leave his mouth Cassandra interjected, “I agree. We can bicker once this is over.” Fennas nodded in agreement. “I won’t survive long enough for your trial so we must take the quickest route. Whatever happens, happens now.” Leliana prepared the remaining soldiers while Fennas and the others made there way to the temple. The stench of death clung to the air, bodies were spread everywhere as they approached. Another rift had opened and Fennas did not stop to kill any of the demons. She sped past them closing the rift as she went and kept her pace towards the temple with the others close behind. A man called out to them, but she did not stop. She didn’t turn back. She had no time or patience for more introductions. Fennas had an objective and she would complete it.

 

The destruction the explosion had caused was immeasurable and Fennas’ face hardened as it came into view. ‘What happened here’ She thought as she stepped over one of the many petrified corpses. Nothing was left of the temple. Only a few walls and a lone statue remained. That’s when she saw it. The breach was bigger than what she imagined. She had known it was big but this was much worse than she thought. “How would I even get up there?” She asked herself and Solas answered her. “No, this rift was the first and it is the key. Close it and perhaps we seal the breach.” Leliana and her men arrived soon after and took up positions round the temple as they made their way down. A voice rang out through the ruins. The voice bounced around Fennas’ brain causing her to clutch her head in pain. Her eyes shut, her teeth showing as she snarled. Her vision went in and out as she pushed forward. “Fennas,” Solas called out with concern laced through his voice. “Are you alright?” Fennas waved him off and continued. The voice seemed to only grow louder the closer they got. “What are we hearing?” Cassandra asked. “At a guess,” Solas responded. “The person who created the breach.” Varric must have seen something because he seemed to have turned green. Following his gaze Fennas saw what had made him look so sick. A cluster of red, glowing shards protruding from the ground. Fennas could feel the evil radiate off of it and it made her uneasy. Solas noticed and approached it. “Don’t touch it!” Fennas commanded. “Magic could have drawn on lyrium beneath the temple, corrupted it. There is no telling what it could do.” The group was startled by her sudden outburst and turned to look at her. They could see her unease and the pain written on her face. Solas especially as he stepped back from the corrupted lyrium. “How do you know it’s lyrium?” he asked. Fennas started walking again, “You can hear the hum. Lyrium gives off a unique sound and I am a mage so I’m familiar with the magical pull it has.” Fennas looked back at him for only a moment. “There is no time to test my knowledge right now. You of all people should know what it is.” She said loud enough for only him to hear. Solas must have been pleased because she could see the smirk on his face as he strolled up to her. “You never finished your answer to my question from earlier. I believe you were about to speak about a spirit of wisdom.” he added still smiling. “Ah yes, wisdom.” Fennas smiled at mention of her friend. “She came to me when I was young. Compassion had already been with me for quite some time, but as I grew my thirst for knowledge seemed to become immense and I can only assume that’s why she came to me. I must have asked the right questions because after that she never left my side. I couldn’t have been older than fifteen at the time. She would sometimes wander to some unknown place and return with new knowledge to share. Wisdom helped me through the hardest times of my life as a…” She trailed off as memories began to make their way to the surface. “My life as a… a slave.” Fennas hated speaking of her past. The look of pity from those who new made her angry. She didn’t need or want their pity. However, Solas did not look at her any differently. His smile had remained and his eyes softened. “I would love to hear the story if you are willing to share, although now may not be the best time.” He chimed. Fennas was surprised, but hid it with a smile. “Perhaps, but it would be easier to show you.” was all she said.

 

Once they reached the rift their surroundings shifted. “Remnants of what happened here. The Fade bleeds into this place.” Solas whispered. Fennas could feel it. How the Fade seemed to flow around her. A vision began to play out around them and a familiar feeling of foreboding took over her body. A tall black figure stood before them, the Divine bound and held in the air, eye level with the creature. Then an illusion of herself burst through. The Divine had called out to her, but everything she tried to remember just made her head pound even more. Cassandra’s voice brought her out of her thoughts. “You were there!” She bellowed “Most holy called out to you but...Who attacked?! and the Divine is she… Was this vision true?!” Cassandra stormed at her demanding answers. Fennas was tired of being asked questions she couldn’t answer and it infuriated her that she could not. “As I have said before I can’t remember.” she said as calmly as she could. They didn’t have time to argue about what had happened. The only thing that should be their concern was the breach. “This rift is closed but it isn’t sealed or be it temporarily.” Solas said looking back at the two women. “We will have to open it and then reseal it. This will likely attract attention from the other side.” Fennas looked at Solas and nodded. Taking careful steps she approached the rift. She new this would take more effort to close so she prepared herself for the endeavor. Raising her hand to the rift, it burst to life and within seconds a pride demon came through. It was relentless as it began to attack. Shifting its attention to Fennas as soon as she readied herself for battle. She was once again drained of all her mana. “I need a different weapon…” She thought searching frantically for anything she could use. She spotted a sword laying on the ground, it likely belonged to one of the unlucky people that got caught in the blast. It was chipped and damaged, but it would have to do. Fennas dropped her staff and dashed over to it, sliding to a stop once she grabbed it. Her battle dance was about to begin and she grinned. Taking a low stance she began to hum. A melody she remembered well. She sang it to help her focus during her training and it had become a habit she couldn’t let go of. Everytime she would use regular weapons she would sing. It had always caught her opponents off guard or just kept them focused on her like a snake to a charmer. The pride demon raised its ugly twisted arm towards her releasing a ball of lightning. She easily danced away from its attack and it roared in anger. Fennas, still singing, kept her distance. Getting too close would be a risk. A thought crossed her mind, a theory more than anything, and she raised her hand to the rift again. Disrupting it and the demon fell to its knees. Now was her chance and she charged at it. She flipped through the air striking its weak spots as she flew. She was light on her feet. Easily evading the oncoming arrows and spells meant for the demon. She continued attacking. The tune she sang was almost over and she took this as a sign to finish off her opponent. Fennas lunged forward, jumping on to the demon in the process and drilling a hole through its head with her sword. The demon fell to the ground with a loud thud, Fennas still clinging to it. As quickly as it fell she stood and disrupted the rift again. The pain was agonizing and she could feel her consciousness slipping from her as her vision was waning. It became harder to hold her own weight. She pulled the rift closed with a sharp thrust of her arm. Fennas fell, no longer able to stand. Before she hit the ground someone caught her, she looked around disoriented. Though her vision was blurry she could feel familiar magic flowing through her. Her vision finally went black and she whispered, “Fen’Harel.” 


	7. Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know that this chapter may escalate fairly quickly, I promise it will all make sense. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Elvhen Pantheon:  
> Elgara'nan - The all -father, God of fatherhood and vengance, Leader of the Pantheon.  
> Mythal - The protector, Goddess of love, Motherhood, and Justice.  
> Falon'din - Friend of the dead, The guide, God of death and fortune.  
> Dirthamen - Keeper of secrets, God of secrets and knowledge.  
> Andruil - The huntress, Goddess of the hunt.  
> Sylaise - The hearthkeeper, Goddess of domestic arts and herbs.  
> June - Master of craft, God of the craft.  
> Ghilan'nain - Mother of halla, Goddess of halla and navigation.  
> Fen'Harel - The trickster God, Dread wolf, God of rebellion.

_A massive black wolf with six, gleaming red eyes filled her vision. They were in a meadow filled with flowers of every kind. Even though her surroundings were beautiful she would not take her eyes from the wolf. It was beautiful in its complexity and she felt that if she looked away it would disappear. There was intelligence in his eyes and they held a kind warmth but there was sadness in them as well. She desperately wanted to ease his sadness though she knew not why. A name slipped from her lips without thought. “Fen’Harel.” She whispered reaching out to him. He did not back away from her as she caressed his snout. He leaned into her touch making her smile. “Why are you here?” She asked slowly running her hand through his fur. The wolf relaxed and stared at her intently. “I have been watching.” He said. His voice was deep and seemed to rumble through her chest just as much as it did his. She stared back at him pondering what she would ask next. “Watching what?” The wolf looked away for a moment then looked at her again. “You.” He answered. “I’ve watched over you ever since the events that brought you here transpired.” She wasn’t scared, in fact she was relieved. “This place is beautiful. Was this dream your doing?” She asked. He nodded and looked around the meadow. “I felt it necessary to be somewhere peaceful when I revealed myself to you. However, it seems we do not have much time left.” She looked into his eyes again. “Will I see you again?” She asked pleadingly. He nodded. “I will always be here. I am closer to you than you think. Now it is time that you…. Wake up.”_

 

Fennas woke with a jolt. The sound of something crashing to the ground made her head shoot up. An elvhen woman was standing there, fear painted plainly on her face and then she dropped to her knees, bowing. “I beg for your forgiveness and your blessing, I am but a humble servant.” She pleaded. Fennas did not know what to do. She scrambled to the woman and pulled her up from where she was. “Do not bow to me. Ever. I am no God or Deity that needs worship.” She said holding the girl by the shoulders. She was shaking in fear. “Cassandra would want to know you have awakened.” the girl said, her voice barely a whisper. “How long have I been unconscious?” Fennas asked with a soft voice as she tried to soothe the girl. The servant looked up at her in awe. “Three days ma’am.” She said, her trembling had stopped and Fennas took a step back from her. “Please, sit so that we can talk.” Fennas gestured to the spot next to her as she took a seat on her bed. The girl took a few timid steps forward and sat, still looking to be uncomfortable. “Can you tell me your name?” Fennas said with the tone of a mother. She patiently waited for the girl to answer. “My name is Eirlina.” She answered with a shy tone. Fennas smiled “Eirlina ‘Snow child,’” she thought “It’s a pretty name and it suits her well.” Fennas looked at the girl and her smile widened. “Aneth ara Eirlina, My name is Fennas.” She said. The girl relaxed as Fennas spoke and returned her smile. “Now Da’len, can you tell me everything that has happened while I slept?” Fennas asked taking the girls hand into her own. Eirlina smiled and nodded. “They say you saved us. That you stopped the hole in the sky from getting any bigger, but not much else. Cassandra said to be told you when you woke at once.” She said. “Then run along Da’len.” Fennas stood and showed the girl out.

 

Fennas looked around the small room she was in. It was nice enough cottage that had just enough room for one person. They must have placed her there after the battle at the temple. She was pleased to find she wasn’t in the dungeon again and spotted the small chest by the desk. Fennas opened it to find all of her gear. It had been repaired and placed there neatly. She quickly put it on and made her way out. Fennas was greeted with the sight of rows of soldiers shouting their praises. The sight made her uncomfortable as she walked passed them. She could hear them whisper; Calling her ‘The Herald of Andraste’. The title did not make her feel any better as she approached the chantry, pushing through the heavy wooden doors. “If Cassandra were to be anywhere it would be here.” She thought. Fennas could hear her arguing with the Chancellor as she made her way through the chantry and could tell that if it were to continue it could turn physical. As soon as she opened the door of the room they were in the Chancellor spoke. “Chain her! I want her prepared for travel to the capital for trial.” Addressing the templars that stood guard. Cassandra quickly stepped in. “Disregard that and leave us.” The templars saluted and left. “You walk a dangerous line, Seeker.” The Chancellor was not happy to have his authority overruled. “I saw the vision at the temple,” Cassandra stated, “Fennas was not the one who caused the explosion.The breach may be stable, but it is still a threat! I will not ignore it!” The Chancellor was livid. “So her survival. That thing on her hand. All a coincidence?” He questioned. Leliana spoke next. “Someone was behind the explosion at the temple. Someone Most Holy did not expect.” Fennas could see what Leliana was implying and looked at the Chancellor. He opened his eyes in shock. “I am a suspect?!” Fennas wanted to laugh at the change of attitude. She was able to hold it in, however, and continued to watch the scene unfold. Leliana’s gaze became as sharp as razors. “You and many others.” Her tone just as sharp. The Chancellor threw his hands up. “Her appearance was providence,” Cassandra said, “The maker sent her to us in our darkest hour.”

 

Fennas was both appalled and surprised at the same time. “I am no prophet, but I am pleased to hear that you have changed your mind about me.”  The idea of her being sent by a God that did not exist was unnerving. “I was wrong.” Cassandra said, “perhaps I still am, but I will not, however, pretend you were not exactly what we needed when we needed it.” The seeker walked to the back of room while Leliana continued where she had left off. “The breach remains and your mark is the only hope we have at closing it.” Cassandra returned and slammed a thick book onto the table. It was old and bound in leather bearing the symbol of the chantry. “Do you know what this is?” She asked glaring at the Chancellor. “A writ from the Divine granting us the authority to act. As of this moment I declare the Inquisition reborn. We will close the breach, find those responsible, and restore order with or without your approval.” She added with a fire in her eyes that Fennas hadn’t seen in her. The Chancellor left in a hurry. A laugh escaped her lips as soon as he was out of the room. She hated that she found great amusement in watching the man squirm. “This is the Divines directive,” Leliana explained, “Rebuild the Inquisition of old. Find those who would stand against the chaos. We aren’t ready. We have no leader, no numbers and now we have no chantry support.” Fennas listened intently, internally assessing the situation, “We have choice. We must act now...with you at our side.” Cassandra said looking at Fennas. Fennas stood up straight and met the seekers gaze. “If you are truly trying to restore order then I will help you.” The seeker offered her hand as acceptance and Fennas took it reciting an oath. _“I will be your voice in the wind and the pouring rain. I will be the voice of your hunger and pain. I will be the voice that is always calling you. I am the voice, I will remain.”_ Once the oath was finished her palm glowed, sealing it. Cassandra was confused, but did not question it. Soon after, a meeting was called and two others joined them. A foreign human woman with dark skin and dark hair. And a human man with blond hair and fair skin. “These two are Cullen Rutherford, our commander,” Cassandra said pointing to the male, “And our Chief diplomat, Josephine Montilyet.” She finished gesturing to the woman. “Leliana will act as our spymaster.” Leliana laughed, “Yes, tactfully put Cassandra.” Cassandra responded with a disgusted ‘ugh’. “I believe I saw you in the field the other day, I must say, you are quite skilled.” The commander said nodding his head towards Fennas. “You must be the person who called out to us as we advanced towards the breach. I apologize for not greeting you, but we were in a bit of a hurry.” She replied. He smiled at her and waved her off. “It is quite alright. I understand completely.” Fennas switched her attention to Josephine who was scribbling something down on the parchment attached to her clipboard. When their eyes met the woman seemed to come to life. “Andaran Atish’an.” She said with graceful curtsy. “Her pronunciation was almost flawless.Though I’m sure that is the only elvhen she knows.” Fennas thought. “Aneth ara, Josephine.” Fennas bowed her head. Looking around at the group of humans. They all seemed to stare just as much as she did at them and her unease was replaced by her inner leader. Fennas jumped into action without hesitation. Discussing what their next move would be and how they should best approach it. Leliana mentioned a Chantry Mother who did not agree with her colleagues and wished to speak with ‘The Herald of Andraste’. The name made her stomach churn. They eventually settled on traveling to the Hinterlands to set up a foothold to help the refugees and to meet with the Chantry Mother in the hopes of finding out what is was that she wanted.

 

The meeting lasted several hours before Fennas finally emerged from the chantry. Fennas hadn’t been apart of something this important since the rebellion. Fennas would have to become what they needed not what they wanted. She may be immortal, but she can die just as easily as the mortals that surrounded her now.  She was no God. Fennas sighed. “I need to find Varric and Solas to inform them of the situation.” She thought as she made her way to the tavern. A drink would do some good to help her unwind a bit. Although, the spirits made now were nothing compared to the ones made in Arlathan. Fennas rounded the corner and bumped right into one of the people she was hoping to find. “Ir abelas, Varric. I was lost in thought and didn’t see you.” She apologized looking at the dwarf with a small smile. He didn’t seemed fazed by it at all as he beckoned her to follow. “Think nothing of it wolfie. Want a drink? It’s on me. I figured you could use one considering the shit you just went through.” Fennas nodded as they entered the tavern. It was buzzing like a bee hive, people coming and going, and the minstrel was playing her lute and singing loudly. They sat at one of the far tables and Varric ordered their drinks. “So now that Cassandra is out of earshot,” Varric said with concern, “Are you holding up alright? You go from being the most wanted criminal in Thedas to leading the armies of the faithful. Most would have spread that over more than one day.” He laughed and looked at Fennas who was laughing with him. “I am as fine as I can be. If I hadn’t just lived through it I would call this whole thing bullshit.” She laughed again. Fennas saw Varric relax and smile at her. Their drinks arrived and they both took a long swig of the warm ale. Her anxiety lessened after a few sips and Varric seemed happy to see her relax. “‘Bad for morale’ would be an understatement.” He said continuing where there conversation left off. “I still can’t believe someone was in there and lived.” He added taking another drink of his ale. Fennas nodded in agreement. “I just doesn’t feel real. Just a month ago I was teaching children to speak, read, and write. Now I’m apart of an organization that could shake the world.” Varric touched her hand to comfort her. Fennas smiled at him. “Ma serannas, Varric.” He smiled back at her and removed his hand returning it to his side of the table. “Have you heard anything new from the seeker?” Varric asked obviously trying to distract Fennas from her melancholy. Fennas knew what he was doing and was grateful for his attempt. “Yes actually. We will be headed to the Crossroads in the Hinterlands to meet with a Chantry Mother named Giselle in a few days. For the moment it seems we a some time to breathe.” Fennas answered him before finishing off her mug. “Thank you for the drink Varric, but I must find Solas and tell him what the plan is. The next round is on me.” She said feeling better than she had since arriving in Haven. Fennas could feel the pull of her braid against her scalp. It was becoming uncomfortable since it had been pulled back for days. She deftly unbraided it as she climbed the steps towards the apothecary. Looking up to find Solas standing by a small cottage. He was staring at the breach intently. Seemingly lost in thought. He noticed her approach and stared at her in awe. She had forgotten that they had never seen her with her hair down. Fennas smiled shyly and brushed her hair behind her ears.The length of her hair made her look ethereal and Solas came back to his senses. Masking his shock with a smirk. “The chosen of Andraste. A blessed hero to save us all.” Fennas could hear the sarcasm in his voice and responded in kind. “Am I soaring in on a Griffon? Smiting the corrupt and the wicked.” She smiled as Solas laughed. “Every great war has its heroes.” He chuckled again. The nickname Varic had given him was starting to make sense now. “I’m just curious what kind you’ll be.” He added. “I’ve journeyed deep into the Fade and ancient battlefields to see the dreams of lost civilizations. I’ve watched as hosts of spirits clash to reenact the bloody past in ancient wars both famous and forgotten.” He said as he looked over her. “I’d imagine you would discover a great many things no living being has ever seen while sleeping in such places. Any building strong enough to survive the rigors of time has a history. Every battlefield is steeped in death. Both attract spirits. They press against the veil, weakening the barrier between our worlds.” Fennas giggled and waited for his reply. Solas was mesmerized by her knowledge and could not hold back the smile that formed on his face. “Exactly,” he said excitedly, “It is often danger, yes, but more often it’s just sad to see what has been lost.”

 

They talked for hours about spirits and magic. How the Fade was more than the world of dreams. Fennas finally noticed how the sun had set and the moon took its place in the sky. She laughed to herself. Solas looked at her quizzically. “Ir abelas, Lethallin. I seemed to have forgotten the reason why I came to speak to you in the first place.” She giggled again. “I had meant to ask you if you were going to be staying with us while we fix this mess.” She lifted her head up looking at the breach. Solas was perplexed as to why she had asked and instead of expect him to stay and help. Fennas saw his confusion and understood the reason behind it. “Nothing should be forced upon the unwilling. I do not wish to force anything upon anyone no matter the circumstances. It isn’t fair. I want people to WANT to help; not feel compelled to do so.” Fennas returned her gaze to him to see his reaction. He looked surprised and she couldn’t blame him. She knew that her beliefs were normally looked upon with scepticism and had learned to deal with it. “I am an apostate mage mage surrounded by chantry forces and unlike you, I do not have a divine mark protecting me.” He stated and Fennas nodded, waiting for him to continue. She could see the wheels in his head turning. “Cassandra has been accommodating, but you understand my caution.” He added. “Solas,” Fennas said looking him in the eye. “You said you came here to help when we first met, I won’t let them use that against you.” His eyes became hard and he looked as if he could see through her. “How would you stop them?” He asked sceptically. Fennas stood firm before him and returned his gaze tenfold. “However I had to.” Fennas did not look away and stood before him with conviction and determination. Solas’s expression soften with surprise. “Thank you.” He said with genuine appreciation. “I will stay, at least until the breach is closed.” He added with a small smile and Fennas smiled back. “We will be heading to the Hinterlands in a few days.” Fennas turned to the breach. “This will be a foothold. The first step.” She whispered almost to herself, but Solas had clearly heard her because he stood beside her in comfortable silence. Fennas looked at him with wonder. Not wanting the moment to end she spoke up. “Would you like to take a walk with me? I have enjoyed speaking with you and would appreciate the company.” Fennas smiled even though her entire face was burning. Solas smiled and nodded. Fennas lead him out of Haven and down one of the trails in the surrounding woods. “I was wondering,” Solas inquired, “Back at the temple you said that, and i quote, ‘It would be easier to show you.’ What did you mean by that?” Solas was now looking at her with inquisitive eyes. “I am a Somniari,” She replied. “I am able to travel through the Fade in any way that I please. I take it ,that from your description of your journeys through the Fade, you are one as well.” She stated already knowing the answer. “It is sad that such a gift is so rare in this day in age. In the age I was born it was rare, but nowhere near as rare as it is now.” She added now looking at Solas with a smile. Solas smiled back at her. “You are very perceptive.”

 

They walked until they happened upon a clearing. “You are not a modern elf are you?” Fennas asked standing next to him looking over the clearing. She felt Solas stiffen when she asked and looked at him. His eyes were shut tight, as if afraid to open them. “You are from the time of Arlathan are you not?” She asked again but got no response. Fennas sighed. “I was a slave to the so called God, Elgara’nan. He was a cruel man and he would beat his servants for the smallest of mistakes. He would often beat us for his amusement and he took great pleasure when we would pass out or died from the pain. I was unique, however, and no matter what he did I never screamed or cried or gave into my pain. So I became his play thing. Often he would have June create new ways to torture me. But still, I endured.” A tear fell from her eyes as she told her story. “Eventually he got the other ‘Gods’ involved and I would be tossed from one ‘God’ to another. The stress they put my body through caused my hair to turn white. That’s when my unique magical abilities came to be known. I would be left without food or water for days on end and when I was fed, it was nothing more than a crust of bread and few drops of water. That’s when I discovered my abilities as a somniari. I would often lay in my dreams for days on end in an attempt to escape the pain they put me through. Unlucky for me they, of course, noticed too. The torture had ceased, but by then I was kept as a trophy. A toy to be shown off and cast aside again.” Tears were streaming down her face. “The worst part of it all was that my parents had to sit and watch. They were powerless to do anything to help me and I could see the pain in their eyes each time Elgar’nan would bring me out at his parties.He killed them for it.” Fennas fell silent. Solas had opened his eyes and was looking at her. Seeing the pain that she had endured, the torture she went through, on her face. “I new of Elgara’nan,” Solas whispered. “I wouldn’t have put it past him to do such a thing.” Fennas barely turned her head to look at him. Her tears blurring her vision. “You were correct in assuming I am not of this age.” He said looking away from her. He placed a hand on her shoulder attempting to comfort her. “If you don’t mind me asking, You said you were tossed from ‘God’ to ‘God’, were none of them kind to you at all?”

 

Fennas started walking aimlessly through the clearing. Solas followed slowly behind her. “Only two of them ever showed me any kindness. Fen’Harel never kept slaves and when the others asked if he wanted a turn he turned them down, I was grateful to know that not all of them took pleasure from others pain. And  Mythal, she helped me through my pain and she treated me like I was her child. She healed my wounds and let me cry on her shoulder for as long as I needed, but she could do little else. I loved her nonetheless, like a child loves their mother. The next time I was sent to her my hair had turned white, I was all skin and bone, and I was like an inanimate object. I showed no emotion. My eyes were dead and that’s when she had had enough. She refused to send me back to them and in so doing they were enraged.” She was speaking barely above a whisper, her face blank and emotionless like a tranquil. “She kept me in her temple. Hid me there. I watched as more people came and went. Elgara’nan came a couple times demanding his property be returned to him, but Mythal refused even then. He did nothing, but I saw the smile he wore. It was evil and full of hate and disdain. I knew he was planning something and Mythal knew it as well. I begged her to just send me back but she wouldn’t have it. She told me she was tired of seeing the people suffer and that this incident had been her breaking point and that her day of reckoning would come. She began to teach me how to wield my magic as a weapon. She had one of her sentinels, Abelas, teach me to wield every weapon imaginable. They even taught me to read and write. They had become my new parents.” A small smile appeared on her face but it quickly faded away. “That’s when they finally came. They stormed the temple and slaughtered everybody. Killed every person I had come to know. They reached us and took me hostage. Abelas wasn’t there that day, I don’t even know if he is alive or dead. Elgara’nan made me watch as they killed Mythal, as the murdered her in cold blood. I lashed out. Rage filled me to the core and my magic went out of control. I was able to knock them off of me and I rushed to her side. She was barely breathing. She told me to run, to get away from there as fast as possible. I pleaded with her to let me help her, but she refused. ‘You are more important. Help the people. Save them.’ She said and I did. Mythal had sacrificed herself for ME. I ran until my feet couldn’t carry me anymore. After that I carried the blame. I blamed myself for her death. I grieved for years as I roamed. Then Fen’Harel started the rebellion. I started freeing slaves, taking them from their masters from right under their noses, and sending them to him. I struck fear in the ‘Gods’.” Fennas started walking back to Haven. “I had become their worst nightmare,” She whispered, “The white witch, The wolf’s shadow, She who hunts alone.”


	8. She who hunts alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I had an idea that the reason why the elven people address Fen'Harel as "He who hunts alone" was not because of him. Cause if you think about it, her was never alone in his actions. He always had his agents to help him. So the idea is that he got the title because of his and Fennas' story merging together over time. Fennas freed the slaves on her own and just sent them to Fen'Harel. 
> 
> ANOTHER SOLAS POV (>^_^)>

Solas didn’t know what to think. Fennas had told him that SHE was the reason why the pantheon had murdered Mythal. That would make her the reason why the rebellion even began. She even said that she had freed slaves and sent them to him. He entered his cottage and he still couldn’t wrap his head around her confession. Why had she felt it necessary to tell him this? Solas knew he wouldn’t get any answers, so he decided to go to the place that would have the information he needed. Solas laid down on his bed and emptied his mind of all thought and slipped into the Fade. He was greeted by two familiar faces, Compassion and Wisdom. They floated over to him and greeted him. “Confusion, pity, heartache, the woman with hair white as snow, why did she tell me of her past?” Compassion whispered, “She doesn’t know why either, but she trusts you. He is familiar, I know him, complete, whole, like me in more ways than one.” He added as wisdom watched him. Solas did not respond, he just listened as the spirits spoke. “She knows who you are, Dread wolf, but she will not confront you for fear of you fleeing. She wishes for you to see what she endured. To see and not just be told. To see why she helps and teaches the people of this age. She wants to help you.” Wisdom said. The Fade shifted and Solas watched the scene play. 

 

_ A woman with hair the color of jet, walked around a temple completing her duties as fast as she could. The other slaves moved just as quickly. It wasn’t enough, Elgara’nan came and the beatings started. The whip sliced through the air. Snap, snap, snap! The sound echoed through the halls. The cries of the slaves were unbearable. The black haired woman sat and waited, her hands balled into fists. When it was her turn she didn’t cry out as the whip cut through her flesh. Her expression never changing. Snap! Snap! Snap! Her back was pouring blood, but she still did nothing. _

 

“This was the beginning.” Wisdom said. She stood next to Solas as he processed the vision. “She endured the pain as defiance. Her own slice of rebellion. She refused to give him the satisfaction.” She added. The Fade shifted again and Solas continued to watch.

 

_ The girl with black hair was in a dungeon, locked in a cell, bloodied and bruised. She had been beaten for days on end and given no food. Her ribs protrude through her skin. Her cheeks were hollow and she was pale. She looked as if she would shatter if you touched her, covered in dry blood and dirt. Eventually Elgara’nan returned. “You will break.” He said has he bent down to where she sat.  _ _ The girl spit in his face. The thin line of spittle ran down his cheek. He daubed it with his fingers, gazing at it in shock. Grabbing her, he threw her to the floor. Drawing back his foot, he slammed it into her stomach. He kicked her again, and again. She did not scream or cry. She did not flinch. She laid there and took the beating. He beat her so badly that she lost consciousness. _

 

Solas opened his eyes in shock, he couldn’t believe what he had just witnessed. “She spit in his face…” He whispered. “Show no fear, give him no satisfaction,” Said Compassion, “Even though the pain is white hot, show no reaction. She refused my help. She said that she had to endure on her own, that she did not want them to hurt me.” He whispered. “It’s true,” Wisdom continued, “Fennas refused our help to protect us. She put our well being before her own and she does that for everyone she cares about. Self sacrifice for the chance that others survive.” Solas felt as though he would weep, but he held in his tears. The vision changed again.

 

_ Fennas was strapped to a table. They had been torturing her for hours. They were electrocuting her. Her body convulsed as the violent electrical current pulsed through her. Her breath was ragged as she spoke. “That one tickled,” she said through panting breaths, “If electrocution is your way of flirting, I commend you on your originality.” She added, coughing up blood. June was furious and sent another wave of electricity through her. This one far greater than the last. Her back arched, teeth clenched tight, knuckles turning white from pressure. When it ended her body lay limp on the table and in an instant her hair turned white. Clinging to the sweat that covered her tired face and the bags under her eyes. _

 

A tear fell from Solas’s eyes. “I can not believe she endured all of this…” he muttered and Wisdom looked at him. “She did. Each of the Evanuris put her through their own methods of torture; Elgara’nan used her to release his anger, Falon’din used emotion torture making her watch the death of her parents, Dirthamen used mental torture using her fears against her, Andruil used physical torture by beating her, Sylaise doused her with poisons and new medicines making her sick, Ghilan’nain may not have done anything to her but she did nothing to stop the others even though she was once one of the people, and June created new devices and used her a test subject. The only two ‘Gods’ that helped her were Mythal and you.” She said looking away from him. Solas turned his gaze to her, “How did I help her? I did nothing to stop them. I...did nothing.” He whispered. More tears were gathering in his eyes. “Look.” Said Compassion.

 

_ Fennas sat in Mythal’s temple as Mythal held her. She was sobbing. Her parents had just been killed and Mythal was comforting her and cooing her as she stroked Fennas’s hair. “Hush now child, do not cry.” Mythal whispered lifting the girls head to look at her. “How can I not?” Fennas asked, “How can I not blame myself? I did nothing to stop him. I just stood and watched as he killed them.” She said sobbing harder. “You can not always save everyone. Your parents would not want you to blame yourself. No path is darker than when your eyes are shut.” Mythal stroked her hair again. _

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Fennas’ hair had turned white and Mythal was enraged. Fennas was all skin and bone, covered in cuts and bruises, and she showed no emotion. Mythal healed her, but her mental state was destroyed. Fennas would stare off into the void and she would barely speak. Mythal did everything she could to help her and eventually Fennas started to interact with her. She began eating regularly and she was starting to look healthy. “Child, what did they do to you?” Mythal asked. Fennas was silent for a few moments. “Everything.” She responded. Mythal spent her time teaching her how to defend herself. Fennas was an incredibly fast learner and an impeccable student. It only took her a few days to master the basics. Then Abelas joined in on her training. Again she learned quickly. Fennas became herself again. Elgara’nan came after a week. “I demand that you return what is rightfully mine!” he bellowed looking at Mythal with disgust. Fennas watched from her hiding spot as the argument continued. “No. You have done enough to the poor girl as it is. Leave.” Mythal stood from her seat. Elgara’nan glared at her, but put a fake smile on his face. “As you wish, My lady.” After an hour Fennas ran to Mythal. “I beg you! Please send me back. I do not wish for you to endure them on my behalf!” She sobbed. “Hush child,” Mythal cooed, “This was going to happen eventually. What they did to you was the last straw.” She stroked Fennas’ head. _

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

_ A crash and screaming was all that could be heard. “Hide child! They are here.” Mythal commanded, but Fennas did not move. “I will not let you face them alone! Abelas isn’t here, let me protect you in his stead!” She begged. “I gave you an order! Go hide now before-” Mythal was knocked back from Fennas. Fennas had no time to prepare herself before Andruil grabbed her. “Stay still or I’ll break your arm!” Andruil hissed. Fennas stilled herself and stared at Mythal, she was unable to do anything. Fear trapped her where she stood. Elgara’nan  walked up to where Mythal lay, squatting down to meet her gaze. The other Evanuris stood there and watched. “Tch, tch, tch. Mythal you have returned her when you had the chance.” He said laughing. “Why protect a slave and not yourself?” He asked looking down at her. That smile from before etched into his face. Mythal tried to stand, but he kicked her back down. Fennas snarled trying to free herself, but her captors grip tightened. “June, be a dear and come help me hold this beast.” Andruil said with a chuckle. Both June and Anduril were now holding her in place. She tried ripping her arms free, but they wouldn’t budge. “This is what happens to traitors.” Andruil whispered in her ear. Fennas’ eyes never left Mythal. “They pay in blood.” Then Elgara’nan stabbed his staff right through Mythal’s heart. Fennas’ vision went red. A blast of magical energy knocked the two off of her and she bolted to Mythal. She knocked Elgara’nan as far away as she could and dropped to her knees. She cradled Mythal in her arms, sobbing. “Go child,” She whispered caressing Fennas’ face, “You must escape now. This would have been for nothing if you die here. Help the people. Save them.” Her hand glowed and Fennas felt tmagic flow over her face. She felt it lift something off of her. Her hand fell as her last breath left her lips. Laying Mythal down softly, she stood. “Sleep.” She whispered and the rest of the Evanuris fell into a deep slumber. Fennas ran for miles until her legs gave out from underneath her. Her knees hit the ground with a thud, head pressed to the earth. She let her tears fall freely and thrust her head back up towards the sky sobbing, howling like a wolf to the moon. _

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Solas was on the verge of sobbing after seeing what had happened to Fennas and Mythal. This was not at all why he thought Mythal was murdered. “Grief and guilt balled up in a knot, If only I had done something,” Compassion said, “It’s alright. You did what you had to when the time came.” he added. Solas felt like he couldn’t breath. “Fennas wandered around for months,” Wisdom said shifting closer to him, “She grieved and waited for the right time to act. That’s when you started the rebellion. She entered the dreams of your agents telling them where to find escaped slaves that she had freed. Leading them to freedom.  _ Ar Lasa Mala Revas. _ ” The Fade rippled.

 

_ Glimpses of a white wolf fluttered in and out of view. Then it shifted back to Fennas. She was wandering near Andruil’s temple. She entered posing as a slave, putting the ‘God’ to sleep with but a word and spirited away the slaves, right out from under the self proclaimed ‘God’. She did the same in each of the temples, she had been to each of them multiple times and knew the layout and every exit.. The ‘Gods’ were terrified. Someone had been able to infiltrate without them knowing. The names ‘The White Witch’, ‘Wolf’s Shadow’, ‘White Wolf’ left the lips of slaves, terrifying them even more. ‘She who hunts alone’ had become a warning. The Evanuris knew not that it was the girl they had tortured. They believed it to be agents of Fen’Harel. Because of this it made her mission easier. Even Fen'Harel’s agents began whispering about her. ‘Fen’Harel’s other half’, ‘Fen’ghi’lan’ is what they called her. But like so many things, she was forgotten. The Evanuris had been locked away by Fen’Harel and everyone was freed. Fennas wandered for a time before she was taken by some of Mythal’s remaining sentinels to enter Uthenara. The end of her journey. _

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

“Fen’ghi’lan,” Solas said still in tears, “I had heard that name. I had assumed it was a rumor spread by the Evanuris to mislead me.” Solas was surprised. Had he known about her he would have helped her. Given her refuge. Solas needed to know this woman more than ever now. “This still doesn’t give me an answer as to how I helped her. If anything she had helped me. Even if I knew not of it.” He whispered. “Purpose, a reason to live again, a way to help the people,” Wisdom said. “You saved her without knowing it. You freed her from her own helplessness, gave her a way to help the people, and justice for what the Evanuris had done to Mythal that she could give herself.” When solas woke he covered his eyes and sobbed. He could do little else.


	9. A foothold

They were now on their way to the Hinterlands and Solas hadn’t spoken to Fennas since their conversation a few nights before. He seemed to be avoiding her, but she didn’t say anything. More than likely he just needed time to process what she had told him. They would be here about a month so he had plenty of time to think. Fennas hadn’t been to this part of Thedas in some time. Not since visiting clan Virnehn with clan Lavellan and Fade-walking the ruins of Ostagar in the south. Between the mage rebels and rogue templars, rifts and demons, it had suffered, become a war zone. The flavor of the quiet, green places tainted with blood, sundered. It saddened her. Fen and the rest had followed her when she left for the conclave and Fennas had sent them in this direction. She wondered if they were alright, she would have to check on them. “It’s always so green here. The Free Marches are dull in comparison.” Fennas said with a skip in her step, stopping to pick up some elfroot along the way. Varric chuckled, “Have I ever told you, wolfie, that I just love it when you state the obvious.” He commented, wryly. Fennas looked back at him, “I take it you aren’t a fan of the outdoors?” She asked with a smirk. Varric shook his head saying no. “Now you see that’s too bad cause we are gonna be here for a while.” Fennas laughed when Varric groaned. “Don’t remind me.” he muttered. Cassandra let out a disgusted ‘ugh’. One could imagine she wasn’t looking forward to Varric’s complaining. Solas remained studiously quiet, his eyes calculating everything around him. Most of all, Fennas. Her eyes flickered towards the mage, and there was a flicker of something in her chest. Their eyes met and Fennas could see sadness and guilt pool out of them. He averted his gaze and Fennas looked ahead. Another ten minutes passed before the dwarf decided to break the silence. “So wolfie,” Varric commented. “Happy to be in the Hinterlands?” Those words made Fennas somber. “Not like this,” she stated looking at the surrounding woods. “This place is beautiful when the entire region isn’t at war.” Her eyes lock onto an overturned cart. A torn bag of grain laid upon the ground, only disturbed by a few crows. Other bags had been torn and looted and not a soul was in sight. Lifting a branch up, Fennas ducked underneath it and held it for the others to come through. A butterfly fluttered by, so out of place between the foreboding air that lingered all around them. 

 

“Inquisition scouts up ahead,” Solas inclined his head to the right, and Fennas turned her gaze that way to see a couple of the scouts standing guard around the parameter of the camp. It was about thirty yards away, and was almost completely hidden by vegetation, trees and bushes. It was good cover from enemies that may lurk about. “Finally,” Fennas breathed out. As they approached the camp, someone came to greet them. “Herald of Andraste...I’ve heard the stories,” said the scout that stepped forward. She was a dwarf with honey colored hair, and a gentle face covered in freckles. There were scars too, indicating that no matter how delicate the scout looked, she was a force to be reckoned with. “We all have. We all heard what you did at the breach. It’s odd for a Dalish elf to care what happens to anyone else.” Fennas laughed at the comment. “Maybe that’s because I’m not Dalish and not all of the Dalish are savages that only care for themselves.” Fennas corrected, smirking. “Oh, I just assumed. I suppose I shouldn’t have. You don’t have the tattoos.” the scout replied. Fennas fought the urge to laugh again. “What can you tell us, Scout…?”  Fennas trailed off, with a half smile. The scouts eyes widened. “Inquisition scout Harding at your service,” the scout replied, with a smile and a nod. “You’ll get not back talk from here.” “Harding, huh?” Varric smirked, amused. “Ever been to Kirkwall’s Hightown?” Fennas nearly choked on her tongue. He couldn’t be….He  _ wouldn’t  _ make such a pun!  _ Oh, yes, he would,  _ Fennas bit back the laughter that threatened to burst free from her lips. “Can’t say I have,” Scout Harding frowned. “You’d be Harding in...no, never mind.” Varric abandoned the joke, but it still made Fennas giggle. Cassandra made a disgusted noise, and a slight smirk flickered across Solas’s lips. “Well, despite the circumstances I’m pleased to make your acquaintance Scout Harding,” Fennas said, sincerely. “What can you tell me about what’s going on?” “It’s pretty dire,” Scout Harding said, slowly. Her lips dipped downward, and her brows furrowed. “We came here to secure horses from Redcliffe’s old horse master. I grew up here, and everyone always said that Dennet’s herds were were the strongest, and fastest this side of the Frostbacks. But with the mage and templar fighting getting worse, we couldn’t get to Dennet. We don’t even know if he is still alive.” There was a brief look of pain and sorrow that crossed Harding’s face. Most likely mourning what had become of her home before she cleared her throat, and straightened her spine. “Mother Giselle is down at the crossroads helping refugees and the wounded. Witness reports say the war is spreading there, too. Corporal Vale and his forces are doing what they can, but they won’t be able to hold out for very long. You best get going, no time to lose.” Fennas sighed, but nodded her head. “Very well. We will do our best,” she promised, hoping that it was one she could deliver.

 

Cries of fear from fleeing people rained of the crash of fireballs that came downward from the sky, and there was no gentleness about the magic that stirred her. No this magic was cast out of anger, pain, ana madness. The mages weren’t defending themselves, nothing of the like. They were attacking innocent people, and Fennas pulled her staff from her back. Fighting always happened like a blur for Fennas. There was no moment to breathe, no moments pause, just constant movement and flow between her spells and her next opponent. Lungs burned, and ribs ached, her heart pounded with all the force of a thunderstorm, and she kicked up the pace when an Inquisition soldier fell. Cassandra was a blur of motion up ahead, and she took two mages down in a matter of seconds. The seeker took no pleasure in killing them, unlike some. She wasn’t killing them because they were mages, but because they harmed the innocent. Solas’s magic swept through the crossroads like ice, and winter personified. Ice crystals shimmered in the air before a huge gust of deadly snow and ice slammed into three mages; knocking two backwards, and the other one was frozen solid. Dead before he drew his next breath. Varric shot down a mage who was at Fennas’ back before he swiftly turned around towards the mages Solas had knocked down. He fired his crossbow, bolts rained down from above, and killed one mage before he could get back up, while the other screamed in pain. The crossroads became eerily silent, save for the last mage who moaned in pain grasping her stomach where the crossbow bolt was buried deep. Arms and legs were on fire from the exertion, Fennas took a much needed gulp of air and walked towards the moaning mage. “Please…” the female mage begged, blood leaking out of the corner of her mouth. “Please don’t leave me like this. End me, please.” “How dare you?” Cassandra was infuriated. “How dare you beg for mercy when you attacked innocents? How dare you beg for mercy when you could spare none?” The seeker demanded, her voice nearly a shout. The mage’s face twisted into something ugly. “You can play all you want! We know what your Inquisition is! Just another chantry sent to put us back in chains!” “The Inquisition is not with the chantry,” Solas denied. The mage gave a bitter scoff. “Coming from a mage puppet. You are no better than a collared bitch of some Ferelden dog lord,” she hissed out. “And you as well!” She added, spitting at Fennas’ feet. Fennas wasn’t fazed and stepped up to the woman. “Then let us heal you, and let us prove it.” Fennas offered, placing a hand on Solas’s arm attempting to calm him. At the mage’s words, something dark and thunderous passed over his features. She bet if he didn’t have an audience, or the restraint he possessed then the mage would be naught, but a burn mark upon the ground. “You think I want your help? After you killed my friends?” Blood coated the mage’s chin, her lips were pulled back in a snarl. Fennas’s eyes flashed with anger, “You and your FRIENDS were attacking refugees. Innocent people who did you no harm,” her jaw tensed. “If you want people to treat with respect, and your freedom then perhaps you shouldn’t act like the monsters that everyone proclaims mages to be. You do not only harm others, but yourself as well, and your movement by acting like nothing better than rabid animals.” The mage ignored her words, like a stubborn child who was determined to be right no matter what. “If you have any true mercy unlike the chantry, you will end me. End me and allow me to be with my friends.”

 

Fennas opened her mouth, only to pause when she saw the mage’s eyes dart towards the path her group had come from, almost like she was  _ waiting  _ on something. She felt a fissure of awareness streak up the back of her neck, and her scalp prickled with warning. “You’re not very good at stalling tactics, are you?” Fennas questioned, with a tight lipped smile. Her eyes stared unblinkingly down at the fallen mage, and the dying mage blanched. This mage didn’t want an end for her suffering. She wanted to know the people who had killed her were going to die as well. “Stalling?” Cassandra looked alarmed. Fennas nodded, “We are going to have company,” She stated, readying her staff. In that instant they heard a shout. “We have templars coming from the western path!” a scout yelled, their voice nearly a shriek. “Great,” Varric scoffed. “The crossroads are about to become very crowded.” The battle started abruptly, with only shouts of panic to signal the beginning of it. Rushing from one spot to another, Fennas did her best to aid the Inquisition soldiers and take down as many foes as she could. Her nostrils burned as she pulled in a rough breath, and she used her staff to block a mage who attempted to impale her with their staff blade. She tried to pull on her mana but she hadn’t fully recovered from the previous fight. A flash of panic crossed her features and she shoved the mage back. The mage stumbled, and a crossbow bolt sliced through his neck. He crumpled to the ground, choking on his own blood. Fennas twisted to see Varric standing nearby, using Bianca to cover everyone he could. Varric gave a quick nod before he chose his next target. Fennas reluctantly tossed her staff to the ground and started humming as she pulled her daggers from her belt. A glint of shining metal out of the corner of her eye made her whirl around to see a templar charging her. Before the templar could even touch her, Cassandra slammed her shield into his side, driving him back into the templar archer. Both men staggered, the archer cried out in pain when pinned underneath the heavy suit of armor. It would have been amusing if not for the fact they were in the midst of a real battle. Fennas rushed forward towards the female archer, and used her momentum to kick the archer right in the face. She slid to a stop and dropped down right over the woman before she could recover, and buried her dagger into her throat. Fennas didn’t flinch back as blood sprayed across her face. She stepped back only to see a sword coming at her. She moved backwards, and the blade that would have sliced down her torso, grazed her upper thigh. “Fenedhis,” she hissed as she stumbled backwards, her back hitting a boulder behind her. She raised her daggers, but before she could plan an attack, something ripped through her. A flash of light blinded her, and a blistering sensation rolled over her leaving her suddenly drained and very cold. It was like all the mana she had regained had been stripped from her in one second. Her legs locked together, her thoughts muddled, and the world spun around like nothing could stop it. A smite. She had never been subjected to one before, but she knew why they were so feared. It felt like being torn apart from the inside out. Her breath scrapped against the inside of her lungs, and she crossed her blades in front of her arms as the templar brought down his blade in an arc over his head. A pained snarl slipped out of her from the force of the attack. One knee slipped, and she barely had time to plant her foot firmly against the ground to keep herself from slipping face first into the mud. “Mage scum,” the templar sneered. “Dick for brains,” Fennas spat back, just as angrily. Her eyes darted to his armor. There were weak spots, she just had to use them. The templar pulled his blade back, and Fennas lunged forward. She buried the tip of her dagger into his armpit and shoved it down into his ribcage. The man bellowed and brought his gauntlet down on the back of her head, she fell back. The templar reached forward, his hand about to wrap around her neck when Solas shouted. “Fennas!” he screamed as he sprinted to her. Freezing the templar in place where he stood, shattering him to piecing with the blade of his staff. He caught Fennas before she hit the ground. Solas dropped his staff and started healing her leg wound. “Ma serannas, Solas.” She whispered. She could feel the flesh, muscle, and skin begin to knit back together. Solas looked at her, his eyes full of concern. Fennas began speaking in elvhen. “ _ I guess after a three thousand six hundred and eighty six year nap, one becomes a little rusty when it comes to combat.”  _ She tried to laugh, but was racked with a coughing fit. “Shhh Lethallan,” Solas cooed, “Drink this.” He whispered, pressing a potion to her lips. The potion rolled down her esophagus and settled into her stomach with satisfying warmth.

 

Fennas met with Mother Giselle after she recovered and spoke to her for quite some time before returning to her party. “So?” Varric asked glancing at her while he cleaned Bianca. “She wants me to appeal to the grand clerics in Val Royeaux, but we are gonna be here for a while. I couldn’t bare to leave these people without helping in some way,” Fennas replied, looking around at the rugees. “Let’s find someplace to set up camp.” She added, with a somber smile. Evening came quickly as the Inquisition soldiers set up pyres, burning the dead, and Fennas sat before the campfire. She had been left with her thoughts for a time as Cassandra went to speak to Corporal Vale and Solas had been aiding the people by healing the wounded. Fennas would be lying if she said she did not appreciate the reprieve from the others. Even though she had spent years surrounded by the members of the Lavellan clan, she had always been able to go out on her own to be by herself. She had always worked alone and was not used to being on others every beck and call. Fennas had spent most of her long life on her own, wandering the the world in search of knowledge, but now she would not be able to disappear into the woods for days on end and return later on. If she attempted to do so she would be accused of abandoning the Inquisition. Even if Cassandra did not believe her to be guilty any longer, she knew that there were others that did not trust her and many would use any excuse to have her under the executioner's axe. Fennas sighed as memories of a past long since laid to rest began to surface and melancholy filled the air like a thick fog. “The woods are lovely, dark and deep. But I have promises to keep,” she began only for someone else to finish the last stanza. “And miles to go before I sleep.” The mystery person said and Fennas turned to look for the source. Solas stood at the entrance of the camp, his hands pulled loosely behind his back. “A very old poem, where did you learn of it?” Solas asked as he sat beside her. “There was a ruin in a cave near one of the clans I visited. It was elvhen, but not entirely. It had some dwarven architecture in it as well, but while I was there I dreamt,” Fennas said, leaning back on her arms as she looked at the star filled sky. “I met a spirit of love and a spirit of duty, it’s a rare phenomenon to find them together because duty often gets in the way of love. The spirit of love showed me a memory of two Dalish hunters.They ran through the woods laughing with giant smiles on their faces, occasionally stealing secret kisses and sharing endearments of love. There was an innocence in the way they touched each other and the love they shared was pure; real. The two lovers had learned of the ruins from some shemlen that had came too close to the camp. They spared them and went to the ruins. They were in awe at what they found, almost jumping in excitement. Stealing more kisses along the way. They eventually came across an eluvian, it stirred with magic and the boy was enthralled and walked towards. The girl begged him not to get any closer because she felt something evil coming from the mirror. The boy did not listened and he touched it. The mirror had been corrupted and in turn so were they. The girl had fell unconscious and the boy carried her out of the cave, kissing her one last time before running into the woods in a frenzy of madness. He had held onto the last of his sanity to be able to save her. His love for her had been etched into the very stones of the ruin and it will be remembered for centuries to come.” Fennas was still looking at the sky when a silent tear dripped down her cheek. Solas timidly reached up and wiped the tear away. Fennas showed him a small smile before looking back up. “What of the spirit of duty?” Solas asked quietly. “The spirit of duty showed me the memory of a Grey Warden. He had found the girl laying outside of the cave and brought her back to camp. The girl had been tainted and would not survive without a cure. She recovered, though not completely, and begged the keeper to let her go search for the boy. The keeper reluctantly agreed and she and two others set out. The warden had returned to cave in search for the source of the taint and the girl found him with the mirror, but the boy was nowhere in sight. They destroyed the mirror and left the ruins behind. When they returned to the camp the girl found out that the only cure for the taint she carried was to become a Grey Warden. She was taken from her clan, her friends and family, in the hopes she would survive. Duty replaced love in her heart.” She said, with a somber tone. “The spirit recited the Grey warden oath to me ‘Join us, Brothers and Sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten and that one day we shall join you. In war victory, in peace vigilance, in death sacrifice.’” Solas placed his hand over hers, looking into the fire. Fennas was grateful for the comfort. “I discovered the names of the hunters some time later,” She muttered, “The boys name was Tamlen and the girl was none other than the hero of Ferelden, her name was Mahariel. The story told me by the spirits reminded me of the poem and thus, I have remembered it ever since.” “Thank you for sharing it with me.” Solas said looking at her with a smile. “You are quite welcome,” Fennas replied, “Next time it will be your turn to share.” She smirked at the elvhen man who only chuckled at her response. “Certainly,” He said standing. He lifted her hand to his lips and lightly kissed her knuckles before slipping into his tent.


	10. Trouble with the wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> get ready to cry....I'm sorry

Fennas woke before the others and set out to catch breakfast for the group. Rations wouldn’t be enough to last them the month so she was going to have to start hunting for food if they were going to make it out there in that warzone. She snuck out of camp making sure not to wake anyone and sprinted into the woods. Her wolf form would be best for this so she swiftly shifted and ran. She had missed the hunt, it had been months since she had felt the thrill of it and it didn’t take much time to find a few hares and some nugs. “This should be enough for everyone.” She said to herself and made her way back to camp, her catch swung over her shoulder. Fennas was able to sneak back into camp with ease. “The scouts need more training,” She thought as she started skinning her quarry. The hares were fairly easy to break down, but nugs have always been more difficult. Their skin was fragile and tended to break if not handled with care, making the job twice as difficult. She started cooking the hares and her companions started to stir. One by one each exited their tent, the smell of food waking them. Solas was the first to leave his tent. He strutted over to where Fennas sat filleting the nugs making sure to turn the hares so that they didn’t overcook. Solas was still groggy and his mouth seemed to water at the sight of fresh food. Fennas couldn’t stifle her laugh as she watched him. “Food must be a weakness of yours, I take it.” She said still giggling. Solas scowled and turned away from her in embarrassment. Varric had noticed and laughed at the poor elf. “Don’t be shy Chuckles,” he said laughing, leaving his tent clearly amused at the situation, “There isn’t anything to be embarrassed about. Even I can admit that whatever Wolfie here is cooking smells great.” Varric sat next to Solas and nudged him. Solas groaned and Cassandra joined them taking a seat next to Fennas. “When did we acquire fresh game?” Cassandra asked, sleep still coating her voice yawning. Fennas did not look up as she finished skinning the last nug. “This morning,” She said setting the nug to the side and pulled the hares from the fire. Varric looked confused. “Just how long have you been up, Wolfie?” Varric asked clearly perplexed. “Since dawn, I wanted to catch as much as I could. It’s easier to hunt game early in the morning because that’s when they start to stir from their dens and hiding places.” Fennas answered. “Are those teeth marks?” Cassandra asked looking down at the freshly filleted nug. “Shit!” Fennas thought, trying to mask her panic. She quickly took one of the hares and handed it to her. “Here, eat up. We have a long day ahead of us.” she said trying to change the subject. Solas and Varric stared at her confused. Cassandra reluctantly took the hare and began to eat. Her eyes shot open. “This tastes different than any hare I’ve ever eaten.” Fennas chuckled and handed the other two their breakfast.. “I used herbs I found to season them. There are many different plants and roots that can be used to make food taste better. In this case,” Fennas smiled at the seeker, “I used elfroot and spindleweed with a bit of nectar from a Crystal Grace flower to marinate the meat. The nectar makes the meat tender while the crushed leaves from the elfroot and spindleweed add just enough flavor so that the meat isn’t bland.” Fennas finished cooking the last of her quarry and they ate in comfortable silence before Varric spoke again. “Wolfie when are you going to run out of skills? Because that’s the best damned meal I’ve eaten in a while!” Varric smiled now that his stomach was full. “I agree,” Cassandra added. “I have never had food this good while in field before now.” Fennas smiled as she cleaned her work area. “Ma serannas, Lethallan.” Solas nodded his head after finishing his meal. They quickly packed up and headed back to the crossroads.

 

They helped as much as possible, hunting for rams for their meat to feed refugees and locating caches full of supplies that would help them survive the winter. They helped an elvhen man locate his son so that he could make a potion to help her breathe and even took out the main camps for both the Mages and Templars. It had been a long day so far, but Fennas was happy to help in any way she could. “There isn’t much more we can do for the people here. I think it’s time we headed to Redcliffe farms to speak with Master Dennet.” Fennas stated, fixing her pack. Solas nodded, “I agree.” Cassandra and Varric nodded in agreement. The trip there was slowed by multiple skirmishes with the remaining traces of the war. They reached the edge of the farms and three wolves attacked them. They were dealt with quickly, but she could not shake her distress. “It can not them,” she whispered barely breathing, “Please not them.” The others noticed her anxiousness as she sped towards Dennet’s house. “Lethallan, slow down,” Solas shouted, “Dennet isn’t going anywhere. We should rest.” Fennas ignored him and continued her course. She wanted to get this over with so that she could check on Fen and the others. The foreboding feeling filled the air. Fennas entered the Dennet’s home without knocking. “Master Dennet,” she called out. A dark skinned man poked his head out from the overcroft. “You with the Inquisition?” He asked brusquely. Fennas nodded, her foot tapping on the ground impatiently. They spoke quickly discussing the terms when he mentioned a pack of wolves that had been terrorizing the farms and Fennas’s blood ran cold. “Do you have any idea where they are?” She asked frantically, her distress showing clearly on her features. “They stay in a cave by the river, to the left of the waterfall,” He answered, confused. “Why?” he asked. Fennas didn’t answer and dashed from the house, pushing past the others. “Fennas?” Solas shouted, they have never seen her so frantic before and chased after her. Fennas shifted in to wolf form, “Consequences be damned!” She thought as she raced towards the river. The smell hit her like a storm, “NO, NO, NO!” She screamed in her head. “Its Fen and the others!” she screamed again. The rest of her group were barely able to keep up as they found the entrance to the cave. They watched as she shifted back to normal and raced into the cave. They followed and she stopped in her tracks. A demon stood amongst the wolves that had gathered there. Her vision went red and she snarled, her fist clenched around her staff making her knuckles turn white. Fennas charged at the demon, “Try not to kill the wolves!” she shouted to the others, her voice filled with rage. The battle was difficult, trying to spare the wolves and evade their attacks all the while attacking the demons. Fennas was busy fighting the terror demon. It slashed, lunged, and bit at her. “How dare this creature!” She thought blocking one of it’s attacks. The fight continued to drag on and the demon managed to knock Fennas to ground. She grunted when her back hit the ground, the demon brought its clawed hand back preparing to strike again. Black fur filled her vision and a high pitch yelp rang out through the cave. Fennas’ eyes shot open, her eyes wide as she looked at what had shielded her from the blow. “Fen!” She shrieked, he had been knocked off of her and had hit the wall adjacent to her. Fennas lunged at the demon burying her dagger into its skull before scurrying over to Fen. All movement ceased and time seemed to stop. Fennas knelt down to where Fen lay and cradled his head in her lap. He whined in pain and tears streamed from Fennas’s eyes. “Shhhh ma’falon,” she sobbed, “It will all be over soon.” she cooed. Fennas pulled her dagger from her belt and brought it to his chest. “May your spirit find peace in the beyond.” She sobbed again and plunged the dagger into his heart, killing him instantly. The other wolves joined her at her side and her head fell back as she sobbed louder, howling. The wolves joined with her and howled loudly. Solas and the others stood and watched as she cried. Moments passed and her soft voice broke the silence, “Leave me,” she whimpered. The group complied and exited the cave, listening to her quiet sobs. 

 

Hours passed and Fennas had yet to return to camp. Night had long since fallen and everyone was on edge. “Where is she?” Cassandra asked, pacing in front of the fire. “Leave the girl be,” Varric lectured, “She is grieving. She needs some time to herself. She will come back.” He added looking into the fire. Cassandra wasn’t convinced, but she dropped the subject. Solas looked off in the direction of the cave they had left her in. To say he wasn’t worried would be a lie. He was grieving for her and wanted to help, but he didn’t know how. “Fennas would not abandon the Inquisition, seeker,” Solas spoke softly, “She’s just been through too much and needs her space.” He added still watching for her return. Cassandra’s brow raised slightly, “What do you mean she has been through too much?” She asked confused. Solas cursed at his big mouth. He knew that the seeker would not drop the issue, he knew he lie and play this off. “She was a slave,” He whispered. “She has lost so much already.” Cassandra gasped at the revolation, her tense expression twisted with sadness. Varric’s did the same and he looked deeper into the fire. “You two can go ahead and settle down for the night,” Solas said looking at the two. “I’ll keep watch for her.” he added returning his gaze to the path. They went to their tents and the camp became silent. A few more hours passed and the sound of shuffling caught Solas’s attention. He turned to find the source and saw Fennas walking up the path from the river. Her eyes were red and puffy from her sobbing. Her movements were lethargic. She was exhausted and could not wait to lay in the comfort of her bedroll. Fennas saw Solas as he met her half way. Her emotions gave way again as she saw the look of grief in his eyes and she threw her arms around him, bawling into his shoulder. He slowly wrapped his arms around her in a soft embrace. “Why, Solas,” she whimpered. “Why do I always lose what I care about? Why does every being that I love have to die for me?” Solas soothed her hair. “I do not know, Lethallan. I have often wondered the same about myself.” Fennas whimpered again and tightened her grip on him. Solas pulled from her and lifted her head to meet his eyes. “You need sleep, Lethallan,” he said softly, “I’ll take you to your tent.” Fennas did not have the strength to argue and Solas walked her back to the camp. They entered her tent and he helped her settle in. As he tried to leave Fennas grabbed his wrist and he turned to look at her, “What it is, Lethallan?” He asked. Fennas spoke softly, “Stay with me, please,” she whispered, “I don’t want to be alone tonight.” she added avoiding his gaze. She hated being this way. She hated begging. Solas nodded slowly and settled down beside her. Fennas curled up next to him and felt him become tense for a moment until he relaxed and wrapped his arm around her. Sleep came quickly and they dreamt. 

  
  


_ Fennas sat in the Fade recreating her memories of the pack. The den she had come to know as a home and the wolves she had come to know as family. She felt the Fade shift and glanced to see Solas behind her watching as she changed her surroundings. “Hello Solas,” she said barely giving the words breath, “come join me.” Solas slowly walked to her, being careful not disturb her personal space. “Sit,” she tried to laugh, but her mirth didn’t sound real. “It’s alright.” He complied and took a seat next to her. Fennas looked at him as he took in his surroundings. He always had a regal vibe about him in everything he did. The way his posture shifted, the way he spoke, the way he walked. She knew he was Fen’Harel, but wouldn’t dare confront him. It wouldn’t be fair to force him to admit it to her. Fennas had told him of her identity as a way to extend an olive branch, to show him she can be trusted. He hasn’t said anything about it since, However, and she didn’t either. Solas noticed her staring and looked at her. “Let me tell you a story,” he said, a nervous smile appearing on is lips and Fennas nodded, “Their once were two spirits and they spoke to a lone wolf. They showed him the memories of a slave who had been long since freed, in the hopes that the lone wolf would be able to free her from loneliness. This woman had endured all forms of sadness, hate, and pain, just as the wolf had.” Fennas’s laugh was dry, she had tears in her eyes and wiped them away one by one. “So they showed you, did they?” she sniffled and looked at Solas, “So what did you think of that tale? The girl couldn’t have been more than a pathetic idiot.” she whispered. Solas shook his head and took her hand in his. “I saw a woman take a stand against her enemies. She was brave in all she did and endured for the sake of others; and prevailed. She became a beacon of hope to the people and also to the lone wolf.” Solas brought her hand to his lips and kissed it softly. Fennas laughed and gripped his hand tighter. “Well I appreciate the compliment,” she said, “But what is the name of this lone wolf, if I may ask?” Fenas knew full well who it was, she just hoped that he would tell her himself. Solas took a deep breath and averted his gaze from her. “His name was Fen’Harel.” His grip on her hand was tight, almost painful, but Fennas said nothing. Solas continued to avert his gaze until he finally broke the silence. “I am Fen’Harel.” Solas let out a breath he had been holding in. Fennas squeezed his hand to try and ease his nervousness. “Thank you for telling me,” she whispered, “what can you tell me of Fen’Harel? I never had the pleasure of meeting him.” she asked laying her head on his shoulder. Fennas tried her best to make him more comfortable, but did not know what else she could do other than speak of Fen’Harel as if he were a different person entirely. Solas chuckled, wryly. “He was Solas first,” he whispered, “A commoner amongst nobility, but not a slave. He cared for nothing but traveling and dreaming, searching for knowledge. The Fade was his safe place, his home away from home. A ‘God’ by the name of Mythal saw a potential in him that he never saw and raised him to ‘Godhood’. He became known as Fen’Harel. By becoming a ‘God’ he witnessed what the people had to endure. He saw the power hungry ‘Gods’ beat their subordinates and preach that it was an honor. He was appalled but knew not what to do to change it. Some years later Mythal was murdered and he sought justice for her and the slaves. Fen’Harel started the rebellion and freed the people, however, the other ‘Gods’ were far too powerful to defeat on his own. So he created the veil and trapped them in the Fade, but in so doing also destroyed the elvhen people.” His voice was soft and full of guilt. “That’s where you’re wrong,” Fennas said lifting her head to look at him. “The people were freed from their chains and they have adapted to survive here. Their faith, even if it was misplaced, kept them going. I have lived with them and taught them the truth behind their legends, the truth about you. They are our people.” she whispered. Solas looked at her, uncertainty written on his features. Fennas squeezes his hand again, “I’ll prove it to you.”  _


	11. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been a few days since I have uploaded, but Family stuff got in the way. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also leave comments on what you would like to see in the chapters to come. (>^_^)>

Three weeks have passed since the incident with the wolves. The others haven’t said anything to Fennas so far, but she knows it will come up eventually. Even as they trek through the Hinterlands they have made no attempt to question her. Occasionally she would catch one of them looking at her, but they still said nothing. They were coming up on bandit territory when Fennas felt a pull of familiar magic. “In my journeys,” Solas stated, “I have come across artifacts that measure the strength of the veil. I believe there is one nearby.” Fennas nodded. They rounded the corner and she saw the entrance of ruin, surrounded by demons. Fennas rushed towards them unleashing one spell after another and noticed an elf among them. “Mihris!” Fennas called out and the elf’s head shot up, “Duck!” she shouted and stabbed the demon behind the girl with her staff blade. The last of the demons were cut down within minutes.The girl, Mihris, looked at Fennas confused. “Aneth ara, Fen’ghi’lan, what are you doing here?” she asked looking at the rest of the group. “I could ask the same of you,” Fennas stated, looking at Mihris with an equal amount of confusion, “Clan Virnehn should have moved on months ago.” Mihris’s expression turned grim. Fennas did not have to ask why they hadn’t left yet, the war caught up to them before they could move. “Ir abelas, Mihris, the war has affected everyone,” Fennas whispered, placing a hand on the girls shoulder, “How are Keeper Thelhen and the rest of the clan doing? I can see you finally decided to remove your vallaslin.” Fennas smiled at the fact that her teachings were taking effect. Mihris smiled wide and seemed to jump in excitement. “The keeper has been passing on your teachings and they have been spreading like wildfire! We have more and more come asking to be free of their vallaslin and we have completely stopped practicing the tradition for coming of age. I cannot even begin to express how free I felt when it was lifted. It felt like a great weight was taken from my shoulders!” Fennas could not suppress her smile as it widened. “I’m glad, da’len,” Fennas began, “What brings you back to this part of the Hinterlands?” Mihris’s ears perked up with giddiness and she practically skipped over to the entrance of the ruin. “With everything you’ve taught us,” Mihris’s arms opened wide as she spun around to look at Fennas, “I have been able to track down an artifact that can measure the veil. I believe if activated it can strengthen the veil as well!” Her eyes were glistening with adoration. “Ironically enough we are also looking for those artifacts as well.” Fennas said strolling up to the girl.

 

“I forgot to introduce you to everyone,” she twisted and beckoned the others to her. “Everyone, this is Mihris, First to Keeper Thelhen of the Virnehn clan. Mihris this is Cassandra, Varric, and Solas.” Mihris smiled and bowed her head to the three. “Andaran atish’an, It is a pleasure to meet you. Any friend of Fen’ghi’lan’s is a friend of mine.” Fennas smiled turning her attention to the rubble that blocked the entrance. She pulled her mana to her palms and focused it on the stones. It lifted from the ground and set itself back to where it sat before it had crumbled. “How did you do that?” Mihris asked excitedly. “The Fade,” Solas interjected before Fennas could respond. “It remembers a different way for the pillars to be. Fennas simply used her magic to fix them.” Mihris stared at him with wonder. “I haven’t met anyone other than Fen’ghi’lan that knows about magic and the Fade as much as she does.” she said looking back and forth between to two. Fennas smiled as she looked at Solas. He smirked at her before looking back at Mihris. “There are many who know a great deal if you know which questions to ask. I’d be happy to share what I know, if your clan will allow it.” He said with a small smile. Mihris grinned, nodding her head quickly.  Fennas motioned for the group to follow as she entered the ruin. She spotted a brazier on the wall and waved her hand over it igniting it in an instant. The green flames brought back memories but she quickly brushed them off. “What kind of fire is that?” Mihris asked, looking at it in awe. “It is called veilfire; It is a form of sympathetic magic, a memory of flame that burns in this world where the veil is thin,” Fennas replied while lighting a torch. They entered the main room, the artifact was sitting against the back wall. Fennas didn’t waste time and activated it. It came to life and thrummed with ancient magic. The sensation was comforting and Fennas couldn’t help but sigh in relief. “The wards are working.” Solas murmured looking around the ruin. Mihris squealed with glee and came running to Fennas holding an amulet. “Do you think you could use this? It seems to be magical.” Mihris nearly shreeked. “Calm down, Da’len,” Fennas said taking the amulet from the girls hands. “Yes I believe Solas can. Ma serannas.” Fennas handed the amulet to Solas who took it gratefully. “Well I should be going. Dareth shiral, Fen’ghi’lan, may Fen’harel guide your steps.” Mihrus said and made her way out of the ruin. Fennas grinned as she turned to her group. Solas had an expression of shock plastered on his face. He looked at Fennas and all she did was smirk as she walked passed him, “I told you I would prove it.” she whispered. 

 

Fennas led them through the surrounding area taking out the bandits that had infested it. She could tell that they weren’t normal bandits, they were well trained and had well-made gear. However, they had chosen a bad place to camp and it gave good cover for her and the rest of her group to sneak up on them. Fennas climbed up the small ridge that hung over their encampment and signaled for the others to attack. The battle did not last long. The bandits were were taken by surprise and scrambled to defend themselves, but they were too late. They fell one by one until each of them laid dead on the ground. Fennas wiped her brow as she cleaned her armor of the blood it had collected throughout the day. “I’m going to need new armor eventually,” she muttered. Her frustration must have shown on her features because Solas came to see if she were okay. “Is there something I can assist you with? You seem to be in a bad mood.” he asked looking at Fennas with concern. Fennas laughed and shrugged her shoulders. “Not really, no. I just need new armor and it hard to find any that will suit my needs,” she said gesturing to her body, “And it hard enough to find the materials I would need to make my own.” she added as she scrubbed her armor harder. Solas chuckled at her frustration, “It may be easier to clean that if you had a water source.”  Fennas smiled up at him and pointed towards the path she was facing. “There is one,” she said. “However, we would have to fight a dragon to get to it.” Solas’s eyes grew wide. He looked back at Fennas confused, “How do you know there is a dragon?” he asked. Fennas smirked at him as she started to speak in elvhen, “ _ I can smell it. I spent enough time with Mythal to become accustomed to it. She loved her dragons. _ ” Her smile faltered. Solas placed a hand on her shoulder, “I know.” he whispered. “Let’s set up camp, we have a big day tomorrow,” Fennas called out, “lets go hunt a dragon.” she added squeezing Solas’s hand as she stood up. “Ma serannas, Solas.” 

 

“I’ve been meaning to ask,” Cassandra started, shifting uncomfortably where she sat, “I didn’t know when it would be appropriate to ask so I have pushed it off, but now is as good a time as any. What kind of magic did you use the other day? I have never seen anything like it.” she added. Fennas sighed, of course they would ask, they always do. “In simple terms its shapeshifting, but it can’t be simply defined or done,” Fennas stated, “It takes time. You have to study the animal that you wish to become. The way they move, the way they hunt, the way they interact with others of its kind or other species. I cannot become another person for I already possess that form.” she looked over at Cassandra. “If you do not mind me asking,” Cassandra looked even more uncomfortable as she asked, “What was your relationship with the wolves from the other day?” Fennas’s gaze fell to her hands. She didn’t know how to word it properly so that the seeker would understand. Varric and Solas looked at her with sympathy. “They were,” she whispered. “They were my family, my friends. I was apart of their pack for a few years. They saved me from starvation and exhaustion,” A tear slipped down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. “When the snows fall and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies, but the pack survives.” she whispered barely giving the words breath. Cassandra reached her hand out to her. “I’m sorry, Fennas, I should not have asked.” Fennas shook her head and looked up at the seeker. “It’s alright, it hurts, it always does. But I will survive.” The camp was silent for a while until Varric spoke. “What happened while you were in the cave?” he asked shyly, it was odd for him to be so timid. Fennas looked at the fire for a long moment before she replied. “I guided Fen’s soul to the beyond,” she said quietly. “Then I mourned the way I always have. Alone.” Varric sighed, “I’m sorry Wolfie, I wish there were something I could do for you…” he trailed off. Fennas waved him off. “It’s alright Varric, he will always be with me.” she put her hand to her chest and pulled the necklace from around her neck. It held a single pendant in the shape of a wolf’s jaw bone. Solas’s eyes grew wide at the sight. “It is a tradition where I am from to keep a piece of your animal companions. Very few practice it anymore.” she added clutching the pendant softly. Varric gave a small smile and looked at Solas. “Is that why you where one chuckles?” he asked. Solas cleared his throat. “Partly, though it is more of a reminder of what I have lost.” he replied softly. Cassandra looked at Fennas with pity, “What happened to rest of the pack?” she asked and Fennas smiled lightly. “I sent them on their way, though I doubt they will be far away. They have become quite taken with me,” she said looking at her pendant. “A wolf cannot be tamed nor controlled, all you can do is gain their trust and affection.” Solas smiled at her comment. “I think it’s time we all got some rest.” Fennas said and went to her tent.  

 

Fennas snuck out of camp later that night. She needed to shake the dreams from her mind. Nightmares she hasn’t had in years were plaguing her sleep and nothing she did seemed to stop them. She wandered down the path towards the dragon and found a nice hiding place to observe. Fennas sat for a while watching the Mother dragon feed her babies. It reminded her of Mythal, the fierce demeanor of the magnificent creature and the gentleness of the care to its young. The sound of grass crushing under bare feet broke her concentration. She didn’t have to look to know who it was, it was Solas. He must have noticed her wander from the camp. “Aneth ara, Solas. I’m not surprised that it was you who noticed my departure.” Fennas laughed quietly. She waved for him to join her where she sat and Solas complied and took a seat next to her. “You do this often,” he began softly, “May I ask why?” Fennas’s shoulders slumped. “I am not used to being surrounded by so many people for long periods of time,” she whispered, “I have always had someplace to hide when I need to escape old memories.” She rested her head on her knees as she looked at the elvhen man. This elf who was a supposed ‘God’ in the time of Arlathan. He was surprisingly gentle, but a deep sadness laid buried in his eyes. The ‘Humble apostate’ role suited him well, but she couldn’t help but wonder what he looked like back then. “I understand how you feel,” he whispered and looked at her. “I often took solace in solitude when things became overwhelming.” Solas gave her a small smile and looked out at the scenery. Fennas followed his gaze and sighed. “Is there a particular reason why you have decided to get so close to the dragon?” solas asked confused. Fennas giggled and did not know if she should tell him why. She had no idea how he would react. “I am just observing her, we will be fighting her tomorrow after all. Though I wish we didn’t have to, they are normally solitary creatures and do not nest so close to occupied areas. The best I can think of is that all this chaos has chased off any big game for her to bring back for her and her young.” Fennas whispered. Solas wasn’t satisfied with that answer and look at her again. She sighed, “I will show you tomorrow why I am studying her. I promise,” she said. “Mythal was training me for this. Though we did not finish.” she whispered. Solas placed an arm around her and pulled her close. She said nothing at all, but simply stared upward into the dark sky and watched, with sad eyes, the slow dance of infinite stars. 


	12. Isenatha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas POV
> 
> Translations:  
> Isenatha- Dragon  
> Ea atish asa’ma’lin- Be calm sister  
> Lasa em eolas- Grant me kowledge

Solas could feel his heart racing. He did not expect Fennas to be so adamant about fighting the dragon, but he was sorely mistaken. She just took off and it was a little difficult to keep up with her. Fennas looked more excited than she had in days. He couldn’t even recognize her, she was like a completely different person. They came upon the dragons nest and he couldn’t help but feel nervous. Solas had no idea what Fennas had planned when it came to coming to such a dangerous place. All he could do was hope that she actually had one. “Now we will have to be careful,” Fennas said sternly, “She will be extremely territorial and she will attack on sight. You will have to trust me.” she added as she walked calmly towards the dragoness. Solas was in awe of her aura. She was so much like Mythal it was as if she were the ‘Goddess’s’ daughter. He stared at  her and his heart fluttered at the sight. Fennas was ethereal, radiant, beautiful in every way. He admired her intelligence, her kindness, her inquisitiveness, her bravery. Solas tried to shake the feeling off but he couldn’t. It were as if he were bound with no way to escape. The dragon released a thunderous cry that even made the seeker jump. Fennas wasn’t fazed by it at all and kept on walking. It were as if she had done this a thousand times before. As soon as she got close the dragon shrieked and her wings extended. The creature was mythical, Solas had seen dragons before but he had never been this close to one. He could feel its sheer power and he wondered why Fennas even wanted to get so close. The dragon pounced at her and Solas’s heart jumped to his throat. He quickly threw up a barrier around her. Fennas was deftly evading the dragons attacks. Her voice cut through the air. “Do not kill her!” she began as she jumped out of the dragons reach. “Focus on her legs! Just knock her down!” Fennas attacked the dragons front leg while also evading its attacks. Cassandra and Varric jumped into action, each attacking a different limb. Solas provided support by applying barriers to each of them. He kept an eye on Fennas and noticed something peculiar. She was mimicking the dragons movements with perfect accuracy. It was repetitive and his eyes grew wide. “What is she doing?!” he thought and continued to defend her as much as possible.

 

The battle dragged on for hours. Solas knew it was because they were forced to hold back as much as possible, but they eventually brought the dragon down. It cried out in pain and the sound was earth shattering. He watched as Fennas approached the creatures head. His limbs were too exhausted from the exertion so he wasn’t able to stop her. Varric and Cassandra both looked terrified but were also too weak to do anything. Fennas’s voice was commanding yet soft as she spoke. “ _ Ea atish asa’ma’lin _ ,” she said placing her forehead on the dragon. “You are safe. We mean no harm to you. I ask that you share your power with me.  _ Lasa em eolas. _ ” Solas could feel the magic that was carried in her words. It was mesmerizing, lyrical even. The dragon calmed instantly and closed her eyes. Solas did not know what to think. He had never seen anything like this before. Fennas began to glow as the dragon lifted its head to her. The creature was regal in every aspect of the word; she held raw, uncontrolled power. Fennas bowed her head to her, “Ma serannas, I believe it is time you left this place. It is not safe for you to remain here.” she said looking up at the dragon. The dragon nodded its head to her and Fennas healed her wounds and the dragon bowed. Solas was dumbfounded by the sight, the dragons right leg was extended and her head bowed deeply towards the ground. It raised its head and extended her wings and let out a loud cry. “Dareth shiral, asa’ma’lin.” Fennas said as the creature took flight. They watched as the dragon flew off into the horizon. Solas could not take his eyes off of Fennas. This amazing woman had claimed the respect of such a powerful being, a being that represented the pure embodiment of raw power. Fennas turned to him slowly and her opalescent eyes glowed a soft golden hew. Her smile was blinding. Solas sucked in a sharp breath at the sight. He was speechless. Cassandra and Varric joined them still reeling at what had just transpired. Their faces said everything they were feeling and Fennas’s smile grew wider. “Do you three want to see something amazing?” she exclaimed. She was practically jumping in excitement. Solas nodded still confused. Varric and Cassandra nodded timidly. “Alright, you may want to back up.” Fennas said taking a few steps back. Solas and the others stepped back as well. Solas was excited and terrified. It had been a long time since he had felt terror. He wasn’t afraid of Fennas, he was afraid for her. If she accumulates too much power they may just imprison her or worse kill her for fear of her becoming a threat. Fennas began focusing her power and the air around her stilled. She was beaming with magic. He could feel the veil thin around her. It almost felt like it would shatter. Then in a flash of blinding light Solas shut his eyes in an instant. Cassandra gasped. Solas opened his eyes slowly and was met with brilliant white scales. “She turned into a dragon…” he thought. “Fennas became a dragon!” Her form was massive in size and scope. She spread her wings and they glistened against the light, her scales were her pride and delight. Streaks of opalescent hews shot down her scales. WIth teeth as sharp and cold as icicles that could rip through armor. Her eyes were still that golden opalescent blue and they held intelligence and wisdom. Four horns pushed back behind her head, smooth yet rough and strong. Her stature held elegance and power. Fennas walked around the group carefully, she was slow and graceful, as to not startle them before she shifted back.

 

Solas was dumbstruck as Fennas strolled over to the group with a skip in her step. “So,” she began giggling. “What do you guys think?” Varric guffawed because he couldn’t hold it in any longer. “Andraste's holy knickers, Wolfie!” he exclaimed. Fennas was ginning even wider and turned to look at Cassandra. The seeker fumbled to find her words, “H-how did you do that?” she asked breathlessly. Fennas started to undo the braid that her hair was in while she thought of an answer. “In simple terms it’s kind of like a bonding ritual,” she stated as she ran her fingers through her hair. “There are no words in the common tongue that could describe it for its true nature. However, I simply asserted dominance over the dragon, with help of you guys of course. But she is not bound to obedience. It would be the same as making a mage tranquil. She would have been stripped of her true being. It would have been the same for me, It’s the same as making her and myself slaves to one another. We came to an agreement out of respect for one another so now I possess the ability to become a dragon.” Fennas smirked and looked back at Solas who still stood shocked. “This woman is a force of nature to be reckoned with,” Solas thought as he studied her. “There is no doubt that this is exactly why Mythal decided to save her. Why she found her worthy to die for.” She was a marvel that he could not take his eyes off of. Her voice broke his train thought, “Let’s set up a camp here for the night. We can use the water here to clean up and actually bathe.” Fennas practically moaned at the thought and the sound made Solas turn red from his toes all the way to the tips of his ears. Fennas took off in the direction of the pools of water in a flash of white as her hair flew behind her. Varric nudged Solas in the ribs and he looked at the dwarf who was smirking at him. “So,” he said looking in the direction Fennas went. “When are you gonna make a move? Or are the puppy eyes you have when you look at her just for show?” Solas scowled at how observant the dwarf was and he shifted uncomfortably. “It would not be appro-” Varric cut him off. “Now, now, Chuckles don’t start acting that way. Everyone needs to have something that makes them happy. Besides I’ve seen that way she looks at you too. There is something there, but one of you just needs to make a move. Just talk to her and see for yourself.” he said and walked over to Cassandra who huffed at his presence. “He may be right, however, I couldn’t bring myself to intangle her in this mess I’ve created anymore than she already is.” he thought to himself. 

 

The sun had long since set and Fennas has yet to return to camp. “Solas,” Cassandra called out and his ears perked up. “Can you go check on Fennas? I am starting to getting worried.” Solas nodded and sighed. “She just wants to make sure their strongest asset did not run off.” He thought. Solas scoffed at the seeker once he was out of sight. She has been around Fennas long enough to realise that she wasn’t one to just run away when others were in need. Especially when she was endangered as well. As Solas got closer to the pools he heard soft singing. The sound was enthralling and he stopped moving once he was close enough to hear clearly. Solas was bewitched by the sound of Fennas's voice as he watched her. She stood half submerged in the water. Her hair drifted around framing her body clinging to her curves and accentuating her physique. Prominent muscles and scars glistened with water as it dripped off of her. Fennas pulled her hair over her shoulder and Solas saw the scars from the torture she endured. The twisted marks from the electrocution she was succumbed to warped around her body like the branches of a Vhenadahl tree. A symbol once referred to as “The tree of the people,” and often placed in the center of Alienages to represent Arlathan. Her arms and legs bared a few scars that seemed to wrap around her wrists and ankles. Yet he found her to be beautiful in the moonlight. He watched her for a long time until she noticed him. Her laugh shook him to reality and he blushed. He could feel his face burning and mentally slapped himself for his actions. “Enjoying the view?” she giggled as she looked at him. “Or did you see the scars?” she asked running her fingers through her wet hair. “I hate to admit it, but it was a bit of both. I apologize for eavesdropping on you, however, I was asked by the seeker to check on you.” He said as calmly as possible. Fennas chuckled, “I’ve never had the pleasure of seeing them, I imagine they aren’t an attractive sight.” she said as she got out of the body of water. She dried herself with a flick of her wrist and got dressed, but left her armor off and sat down at the water’s edge. She was left in just her leg wraps and a long undershirt. "On the conterary," Solas said taking a step closer to her. "They show how strong you truly are and you make them beautiful." He smiled at the slight blush that dusted her cheeks.

 

“I’d like to get to know you better Solas.” Fennas looked at him. Solas was confused and only answered with a quiet “Why?” Fennas sighed and looked at the dark sky. “You and I both know that being a mage, especially one outside the circle, is taboo in this day in age. Yet you still came to help, even though you may have had other options. I respect and admire that. On top of that you were once considered a ‘God’ amongst the people, I wish to know about the man you were before you were given the title Fen’Harel.” She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. “I am sorry, there is so much fear in the air these days...what would you know of me?” Solas asked and sat next to her. Fennas tilted her head to the side as she thought. “What made you start walking the Fade?” she asked with a small smile. Solas returned her smile and looked up at the starless sky. “I was born in a village far from the city of Arlathan. There was little to interest a young man so I slept and the spirits showed me wonderous things,” Solas said and looked at water. “Eventually I ran out of knew things to discover so I was forced to travel. The Fade is a reflection of the world around it and to be able to find interesting areas, one must in turn be interesting.” Fennas smirked. Solas could see the mischievousness dance across her eyes. “Is that why you decided to stay?” she asked. Solas smirked back at her, “Partly, but I joined because we are all in danger. If the world were to be thrown into chaos I would have nowhere to lay my head to dream. You train your will to control magic and withstand possession. Your indomitable focus is an enjoyable side benefit. You have chosen a path whose steps you do not dislike because it leads to a destination you enjoy. As have I.”  Fennas laid her head on her knees and looked at him smirking. “Indomitable focus?” she asked her eyes dancing over his features. Solas looked her in the eyes unable to suppress his grin. “Presumably. I have yet to see it dominated. I imagine the sight would be... _ fascinating _ .” he said alluringly. It had come out more seductive than he had intended, but he couldn’t help but enjoy her reaction. Her face turned a light shade of pink and she hummed a response. 

 

They sat there for a while asking questions back and forth. “How did you survive the rebellion on your own? If you had come to me I would have helped you.” Solas asked and looked at her curiously. “I survived because the fire inside of me burned brighter than the fire around me. I did not come to you because the Evanuris were tracking me. Elgara’nan was not happy that I was able to slip from his grasp a second time. If I had come to you... they would have discovered the sanctuary and everything we both did would have been for nothing,” she said staring blankly at the water. “We cross our bridges as we come to them and burn them behind us, with nothing to show for our progress except a memory of the smell of smoke, and the presumption that once our eyes watered.” Solas glanced at her and saw the sadness in her eyes. She wore truth in her eyes and in those sad eyes of hers lay wild words waiting, like wolves, a fire so fierce it could burn the dusk to a new dawn. “The people of this age need someone to guide them. To teach them the truth of what was. And though they are not what they once were, they all have heroic hearts, made weak by time and fate, but strong in will; To strive, to seek, to find, and not to yield,” Fennas looked at Solas with an intensity that rivaled Mythal’s. “All that is gold does not glitter, not all those who wander are lost; the old that is strong does not wither, deep roots are not touched by frost. From the ashes a fire shall be woken, a light from the shadows shall spring; renewed shall be the blade that was broken, the crownless again shall be king,” She laid her head on his shoulder. “I have seen how hesitant you are to connect with them in any way and I know it is difficult to see what they have been forced to become. It may seem like you made a mistake, but you did what needed to be done. They can be saved Fen’Harel and they are not weak creatures that run and hide. They wish to learn and triumph. To be truly free.” Solas hadn’t heard those words in a long time. The last time they were spoken, it was he who said them. He had used them to rally the last of the slaves against the Evanuris. A spark ignited in him as he watched Fennas’ eyes fall closed and sleep take her. For the first time in ages he felt like himself, the quilt and remorse he carried was lifted from his shoulders and he felt like he could finally breathe. Solas gently lifted her up in his arms and kissed her lightly on the forehead before returning to the camp. “Ma serannas, Fennas,” he whispered laying her down in her tent. “I think I may be falling for you… It’s dangerous to let this continue, but I have always been selfish. So I may just take the risk.” 


	13. A day in Haven

Fennas hated these war room meetings. The advisors were bickering amongst themselves, arguing about the mages and templars and her patience was wearing thin. She pinched the bridge of her nose tightly and huffed loudly. “This bickering is pointless,” she said throwing her hand up to silence them. “Either you make a decision now or I make it for you.” Fennas crossed her arms and looked at the three humans that stood before her. “Who would you side with, Herald?” Leliana asked. Fennas stood straight and placed her hands behind her back. “The mages would be the most logical choice.” she stated and Cullen looked appalled. He took a deep breath before speaking. “Herald, I understand your sympathy for the mages, but the templars could do the job just as well. There are too many unknowns with the mages. There is no telling how many have succumbed to possession or resorted to blood magic-” Fennas cut him off with a wave of her hand. “Commander, I do not doubt the templars abilities and I know the dangers of magic far better than most. However, we are dealing with a magical construct therefore we will need people with magical expertise,” she said giving the commander a sympathetic look. “Also I would like to add that blood magic is no different than any other form magic. Magic is magic just as water is water, all that matters is how it is used. But because of the chantry scrutinizing it, only criminals practice it.” Cullen sighed in defeat rubbing the back of his neck. Fennas bowed her head, “Now if this business is concluded, I am going to take my leave.” She turned on her heel and walked out as quickly as possible. 

 

Fennas sped through the chantry until Vivienne called out to her. Her feet came to a halt and she turned to the woman. “Is there anything I can assist you with, Madame De Fer?” The enchanter smiled at her, but Fennas could see through it. Vivienne reminded her very much of the nobles from Arlathan. She knew full well that Vivienne only wanted the use of the Inquisitions influence, but they in turn needed hers. “Yes my dear, I was hoping to inquire as to where you received your training. You are quite skilled for someone who was never in a circle.” she said with her fake smile unmoving. Fennas wanted to laugh at her obsertity; the fact that she thought a person must come from a circle to be skilled in anything was ridiculous. However, Fennas held it in and answered her question without revealing too much. “I have had many teachers in my lifetime. Spirits have shown me many forgotten magics and the woman who I saw as a mother helped me hone my abilities…” she trailed off before speaking again. “I’d rather not speak more of it, the memories are painful.” she added looking at the enchanter. Vivienne nodded, “Of course my dear, I will not keep you any longer. Good day.” Fennas bowed and walked out of the chantry. The chilled air was a welcome feeling against her skin. Fennas needed to let out her pent up frustrations so she headed to the training yard. The past few days had been exhausting and the days to come weren’t going to be any easier. Since she couldn’t disappear like she used to the only other outlet she had was training. “Perhaps Bull will spar with me…” she muttered as she exited the gates of Haven. She approached the qunari and he looked down at her. “Hey boss,” he said turning to her. “What can I do for you?” he asked. “I was wondering if you would be willing to spar with me?” she asked looking up at the giant man. His size would not be an issue, it would be his brute strength that would pose as a challenge. Bull laughed loudly, “Sure Boss.” he replied grabbing his weapon. They cut across the yard to an empty clearing. “Don’t hold back.” Fennas said smirking. Bull smiled at her and shook his head. “Don’t worry about that Boss, I didn’t plan to. I’ve heard just how skilled you are.” he grinned at her. “Good,” she said readying her staff. “Begin!” 

 

The first few rounds were in Bull’s favor. Each time she would get close to gaining leverage he would knock her to ground. It happened again and Fennas felt the air get knocked from her lungs, but she lifted her legs and kicked herself up once more. What she lacked in strength she made up for in stamina. “Again.” she breathed out. Bull nodded and they clashed. Snow was kicked up from the sheer force of their attacks. Fennas had long since abandoned her staff in the snow and pulled out her daggers. They had attracted a crowd as well, many onlookers watched and cheered as the fight continued. Fennas noticed Solas behind the group and she smiled at him. She flanked Bull’s left side. “This is his blind spot,” she thought. “Leg brace on his right leg, he is missing a few fingers as well.” Fennas dropped to the ground evading the swing of his great axe. She swung her leg around kicking the back of his knees, sending him falling to the ground. Fennas jumped up quickly and pinned him, a dagger placed to his throat and one to his ribs. She was breathing heavy and her muscles were aching from the exertion. Bull burst into laughter. “Well I’ll be damned Boss!” he exclaimed as Fennas climbed off of him. She helped him pull himself from the snow and he was smiling. “I see that the others weren’t exaggerating when they said you aren’t one to trifle with.” he said and clapped a hand on her shoulder. “Thank you, Bull. I really needed that.” Fennas said smiling. Bull started walking back to his tent, waving his hand at her. “Anytime Boss.” Fennas stretched before going to retrieve her staff. She dusted the snow off of her gear. Solas walked up beside her and chuckled. “That was very impressive.” he declared smirking at Fennas. She smiled looking at him, “Compared to Abelas,” she began looking over at the qunari; Krem looked to be teasing him over his defeat. “He was nothing. Abelas never let me off the ground once I was there. ‘You must learn to fight from any position’ he’d say and knock me down again.” she laughed lightly at the memory and Solas smiled. “That does sound like him,” he said taking a step back. “Would you like to go again?” he asked gesturing to his staff. Fennas grinned at him and shook her head, laughing. “Very well,  _ Lethallin. _ ” she said sarcastically and readied her staff once more. “I know you were holding back on our qunari companion,” he smirked. “Do not do so with me.”  

 

They matched each other, strike for strike. The pair had attracted another crowd and Fennas looked rather pleased with herself as she moved, sizing him up. He did not look concerned. Their time in the Hinterlands had given him plenty of opportunities to see what she was capable of. She quickened her pace, twirling her staff in a wider arc and though the next attack had more power behind it, he was more than prepared to deflect it, stepping nimbly out of the way. She then let forth a series of blows, lightning snaking along the length of her staff, whipping towards him. He blocked the attack with another barrier. She aimed high and then low so that he had less time to shift the flow of energy. “You can not defeat me by simply using barriers,” she taunted. Solas smiled. “I had no intention of doing so.” His movement was quick as he shot a sheet of frost along the ground, reaching her feet within seconds. Fennas leapt out of the way only to have Solas fade-step to meet her, hurtling his body forward as he cast, preparing to strike high and throw her off balance. A sharp crack echoed through the air, she had raised her staff to knock his aside, the bolt of frost he’d been preparing misfiring. She didn’t give him time to recoil before she let a wave of lightning rush through her body, purple light sizzling against her skin before allowing it to crash against him. He tugged at the veil sharply, quickly bringing forth a wall of force to shield himself. Even as he caught the brunt of it, the barrier around him rippled as he took a step back. Fennas lunged at him, seeing the opening. “That was sloppy, Solas,” she said with a laugh as he parried. “I’ve seen you use that trick before. Or did you think I wouldn’t remember?” She swung her staff once more but he hooked it with his own, pinning the tip of it to the ground before bringing his foot down over it, ripping it from her grasp. She didn’t flinch as he hit her hard in the stomach, forcing her to brace herself on one knee as she staggered back. He kicked her staff away, angling his own. “You sacrifice your weapon far too easily, Fennas,” he chided. She smirked at his remark. “Who said I needed one?” her eyes flashed. She had never shown her ability to use magic freehanded till now, light sparked and burst from her arms as she curled her fingers. Solas wasn’t surprised, but her speed and accuracy startled him. Storm magic was notoriously difficult to control even with the means to channel it. Rather than coming off of her in chaotic spirals, it shot forward in a series of whipping chains, crashing hard against the wall of ice he had raised to shield himself. He never paused, continuing the movement of his staff as he spun, tongues of flame trailing after the end of it as he sent a ball of fire barreling down on her. It forced her into a run and he pursued, closing the distance quickly. She bent down, reaching for her fallen staff but he was on her, sweeping her feet out from under her. She landed hard, rolling out from under the blade of his staff, reaching up and grabbing him. 

  
She tugged hard on his arm, pulling him down with the full force of her body as she slammed her shoulders back into the snow, his balance thrown forward as she connected her foot with one of his knees. She moved before he even hit the ground, her leg kicked up over his waist. He grunted, quickly shifting his staff between his hands, pressing up to catch her across the chest as she fell upon him. She gripped the weapon, bearing her weight down sharply until his elbows were pinned to the ground, his hands trapped on either side of his chest. Solas angled his hips to knock her to the side but she quickly stabilized, hooking her ankles until she had his legs splayed, his thighs immobilized beneath her shins. Fennas flashed a broad smile, her hair fell wildly around her face as she looked down at him. Steam puffed from her parted lips as she panted. “A little underhanded, is it not?” he asked, his eyes narrowed, still trying to steady his own breaths. Fennas smirked at him before blowing a strand of hair from her eyes. “Never be under the impression that I will not utilize a little deception in a fight. You of all people should know how effective it is.” Solas laughed and her face brightened at the sound. “I will keep that in mind, Fennas.” She released his staff, easing herself off his legs. She was still seated above him as she poked his chest. “Looks like you singed yourself, Solas,” she said, trailing her touch along the front of his tunic. “Perhaps you need a refresher on how to use fire magic?” He laughed dryly, “Very funny.” Fennas giggled. “Don’t be so sour,” she said, helping him to his feet. “I know you almost had me pinned.” She bent over, eyeing him as she picked up her staff. “But surely having me climb on top of you was not entirely objectionable,” she teased with a smirk, arching her brow. “Perhaps,” he nodded calmly, the corner of his mouth lifting. Fennas hummed as she closed the distance between them, tapping his shoulder with her staff as she passed. “Then  _ perhaps  _ we will have to try again sometime so you can make up your mind.” Solas chuckled. “Perhaps next time I will try to break that indomitable focus of yours.” he purred walking next her. The sound of his voice sent warmth shooting through her body. “I see, and how would you dominate it?” she asked, giving him a coy look, her face flushed a light shade of pink. He leaned forward and fixed her with a look, dropping his voice low. “By any means you would allow.” 


	14. In Hushed Whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some parts are in Solas's POV. 
> 
> Translations:  
> Fenedhis lasa- a common curse  
> Erathe- Sleep  
> Dina- Die

Redcliffe was a mess and that was putting it lightly. Enchanter Fiona had forgotten that she had approached Fennas in Val Royeaux when they went to meet with the chantry mothers. Everything just seemed off and to top if all off a Tevinter magister had taken control of the castle and the rifts were now able to alter time. Alexius was more than happy to invite them back to the castle to continue their meeting. However, Fennas could not shake the feeling that it was a trap. The man obviously did not like her and had some nefarious plan set to get her out of his way. Fennas sighed as they passed through the doors of Redcliffe’s chantry. They were met with the sight of a man fighting off multiple shades. He turned towards Fennas and smiled. “Hurry up and close this thing, would you.” he said with a sardonic tone. Fennas made quick work of the rift and the demons fell. To say her day was anything but eventful would be a lie. The man addressed himself has Dorian Pavus, a mage of the Tevinter Imperium. “Fascinating. How does that work exactly?” he asked then laughed. “You don’t even know, do you? You just wiggle your fingers and boom...rift closes.” he said sarcastically. Fennas looked at Dorian for a long moment. “I was expecting Felix to be here, not you.” she said confused. Dorian smiled, caressing his mustache. “I believe he will be here shortly. I was the one who asked him to deliver the note to you. You are in danger.” he said plainly. Fennas arched her brow. “As I suspected, however, that does not explain why you did not just come to me yourself.” she stated looking at him questioningly. Dorian laughed, “A smart mouth, I like you already.” Just then Felix came through the door. “Sorry to keep you waiting, Father was even more concerned than usual.” he said casually. Dorian smirked at the boy, “Alexius has always been a mother hen. You know this.” he said and Felix laughed. Fennas stood there confused with her arms crossed against her chest. Felix noticed her confusion and wasted no time explaining the situation, “My father is involved with a group called the Venatori. They want you dead and gone.” Fennas nodded and waited for him to continue. Dorian spoke up and sounded alarmed, “Alexius went through time to get here before you met Fiona in Val Royeaux. I was his student and helped him develop this magic, It’s still an unknown, but theoretically it could rip apart the very fabric of the world. I want to help you stop him.” Dorian stood firm before her and Fennas nodded. “Very well, meet us in Haven. We will discuss a plan when we get there.”

 

The plan was to ambush the magister with Leliana’s agents, who would come in through the escape tunnel, while Fennas and the rest of her party distracted Alexius with their “meeting.” It had worked and Dorian’s appearance seemed to make Alexius uncomfortable. “You are a mistake,” Alexius hissed. “You should never have existed.” He lifted an amulet into the air and it began to glow. “No!” Dorian shouted and cast a spell, knocking Alexius back. A flash of blinding light forced Fennas’ eyes shut and she hit the ground hard. She lifted her body from the water soaked floor and looked around the room. Dorian was across from her, pushing himself up, disoriented. They were no longer in the throne room, they were in a cell, probably in the lower parts of the castle. The sound of yelling made her ears twitch. Two guards were rushing towards them and Fennas cast, setting them on fire. They turned to ashes within seconds, making Fennas jump back in shock. Summoning fire that hot was not possible with the veil in place. She closed her eyes and focused on the veils presence...but it was gone. “Fenedhis lasa!” Fennas spat out standing up. Dorian looked just as shocked as she felt. “Where are we?” he asked. Fennas let out a shallow breath. “Looks like we are in the dungeons of the castle,” she stated walking to the cell door. “We need to get out of here. The veil is gone.” she added bluntly. Dorian looked at her wide eyed, “How do you know that?” he asked in disbelief. Fennas rolled her eyes at the question. “Simply put, my magic is stronger than normal.” Dorian paced the room. “If that’s true, what happened when I disrupted Alexius’ spell?” he muttered. “I believe he was using that amulet as a focus,” Fennas stated and unlocked the door with a wave of her hand. “With everything you told me about his magic, I am going to assume he sent us through time.” She pushed the cell door open proceeding to walk down the corridor at a brisk pace. Dorian followed close behind. “Ha! That’s it!” he exclaimed. “It’s not simply where, it’s when.”

 

They raced through the halls, searching for a way out when a thought crossed Fennas’ mind. “What happened to the others?” she asked looking at Dorian and Solas’s face flooded her thoughts. Her anxiety had reached even greater heights. A group of venatori guards burst through the door. They did not have time to waste with fighting them all, especially on their own. Fennas began to hum and raised her eyes to meet them. “Erathe…” she whispered and snapped her fingers. The group fell at once and Fennas slit their throats. Dorian was puzzled. “What kind of magic was that?” he asked cautiously. “Sleep magic….it is a forgotten magic that is no longer practiced.” she said. Fennas stood and started walking, avoiding any further questions. After searching the dungeons they finally found Varric. Red lyrium covered the walls and his eyes were bloodshot. “Andrate’s holy knickers,” he said, shocked. “We saw you die…” He looked both relieved and confused. “Alexius sent us through time,” Dorian butted in. “So none of this was supposed to happen.” Varric shook his head and rubbed his eyes. “Wolfie, have I told you that weird shit always happens to you?” he asked, stepping out of the open cell. Fennas shrugged, “Yeah, tell me about it.” Fennas thought of Solas again. “Hey Varric,” she looked at him. “What happened to Solas?” she asked. Varric looked away from her for a moment. “He went berserk after we thought Alexius had killed you…” he trailed off. “He was screaming your name and attacked Alexius. He nearly killed the man, but the venatori subdued him. Solas fought to free himself from his restraints, but it did little. He was taken to one of the cells down here, along with myself. I have never seen him so enraged...he was sobbing.” Fennas began walking and a single tear rolled down her cheek. They searched for what seemed like hours. With each minute that passed Fennas began to panic even more. She threw one last door open and came face to face with a horrific sight. Solas was chained to the wall surrounded by red lyrium, slumped over, his head hanging like a rag doll. She walked to the cell door and gasped at his appearance. He was extremely pale, sweating with fever. “Solas,” she whispered, taking in a sharp breath. Slowly, he rolled his head up. His eyes took a while to focus and he stared for a long moment. They grew wide, “Vhenan,” he breathed.

___________________

Solas could not believe his eyes. She was really here, his vhenan. The word slipped from his mouth without thinking. “I’m dying anyway...there is no point in hiding it from her anymore.” he thought as he watched her unlock to door with a wave of her hand. He watched her rush to him. She quickly released his arms from their restraints, but he started to fall. His vhenan caught him and pulled him close. He could feel healing magic slipping into his skin, the soft warmth and the tingle of feeling returning to his muscles. It was comforting. She pushed him back and he lifted his eyes to hers. Her eyes were full of tears that were falling slowly down her face. Solas reached his hand up and wiped them away. “How are you here?” he whispered. He had thought that Alexius, that fucking bastard, had killed her. Flashes of memory filled his mind, a black scorch mark covered the ground where Fennas had been standing. He had lashed out and everything went black after that. She spoke in a flurry of elvish, _“Alexius sent us through time. What did they do to you?”_ she asked, placing her hand on his cheek. He leaned into her touch and sighed, _“Everything…”_ Fennas helped him stand and they made their way to the throne room. Alexius rarely left there these days. They found leliana, but Fennas said nothing to her.  He watched Fennas as they raced through the remains of the castle, she never stopped for anything. She put everyone in her path to sleep, only slowing to give them a quick death. Once outside she froze and her face hardened. The veil was torn asunder and everything was thrust into chaos. Her eyes were blank and her feet moved before anyone said anything. They reached the throne room where Alexius sat upon a seat that did not belong to him.

 

“I knew you would come, not when, but I knew I had not destroyed you.” Alexius said. Fennas said nothing and just stared at him. Solas watched her and saw rage floating over her features, but she did not move. “Why Alexius?” Dorian asked, his voice full of emotion. Alexius looked at him with sad eyes, “The elder one said he could cure Felix…” he said looking over at his son. The boy was squatting in the corner, facing away from the man. His skin was a sickly grey and he was lost in his own world. “Felix,” Dorian whispered. “What did you do to him?!” Dorian demanded. Leliana seized Felix, holding his arms pinned behind his back, blade at his throat. Alexius was begging for her to release him, but Leliana slit his throat and Alexius was enraged. Fennas still said nothing when Alexius began attacking. She slowly walked towards him, dodging his spells, never flinching. Alexius was terrified. He tried to escape, but her hand was around his throat before he could move to flee. “Dina!” she growled and he turned to ice and she flung his body to the ground, shattering him into millions of tiny pieces. Everyone was unmoving as they looked at Fennas. She stood completely still looking down at the ground, her hand clenched into fist turning her knuckles white. “Are you able to get back?” Leliana asked hurriedly. Dorian nodded, “Yes, give me an hour-” Leliana cut him off, “An hour! We don’t have that much time-” At that moment everything began to shake violently. Solas looked at Varric and nodded, he would fight for the chance that Fennas could live. He would give his life to never have her ripped away from him ever again, to never see her suffer. Her and Dorian were standing at the end of the chamber. Dorian began to weave his magic around the amulet Alexius had been carrying. Solas looked back at Fennas one last time before walking out the door, closing it behind him and Varric.

___________________

Fennas couldn’t breathe as she watched Solas and Varric close the door behind them. Her heart thundered in her chest and the blood pounded in her ears. “Not again…” she thought. “They are dying for me….not again!” she screamed in her head. She watched as the doors were threw open, demons and venatori agents flooded the room. Leliana was fighting with everything she had, buying them time for Dorians magic to work. It took everything in Fennas to keep herself from running to help her. All she could do was watch, it felt like she was reliving the day Mythal was murdered. She was bound to where she stood with no way to do anything. Suddenly, another wave burst threw the doorway. Fennas’s heart stopped when she saw a terror demon holding Solas’ lifeless body. Its talons were pierced threw his chest and it threw him to ground. Tears streamed down her face when she saw his lifeless eyes. “Solas!” she screamed. Light flooded her vision and they were back sent back right after Alexius had cast his spell. The tears didn’t stop flooding down Fennas’s face even as she looked down at the man. He had dropped to his knees in defeat. “Surrender.” she choked out between her panting breaths. Alexius hung his head low, “You won...there is no point in continuing with this charade.” he said with the voice of a broken man. Fennas turned to walk out of the room, “The mages are our allies,” she blurted out to Fiona, “Make your preparations and meet us at Haven.”

 

Fennas did not hear a word that was said during the war room meeting. All she could do was replay the events that had occured in that terrible future. “I can’t,” she muttered. “I need... I’ll be back in a few days.” A single tear slipped from her eye and she walked out the door. Her pace was slow as she dragged her feet through the chantry. She passed through the doors and broke into a sprint pushing past Solas, ignoring is calls as she ran. She ran as far away from Haven as she could before her feet gave out from under her. Her knees hit the ground hard and Fennas screamed out her pained cries as she sobbed. She placed her forehead to the snow and sobbed harder. “Why?!” she screamed. “Why do people always die for me?!” She could not be here, surrounded by everyone who had sacrificed their lives for her. She need to leave for a fews days and collect herself. She quickly turned into a dragon and took flight. “No one will ever die for me again,” she thought as she flew away from Haven, the little village getting smaller the farther away she got. “I will not allow it.”

________________

Cullen was standing at the gates panting, everyone was scrambling at the sight of the dragon that had taken flight. Solas stood behind him looking in the direction Fennas had went. “Why is there a dragon so close to Haven?” cullen asked looking at Solas. “That was Fennas,” he said, his eyes not even moving to look at the commander. Cullens eyes grew wide, “She can turn into a dragon? Why is she leaving Haven?” he asked panicked. Solas looked at the commander this time. “She will come back. Just giver some time.” Solas looked back the sky and sighed. Whatever she had seen in that future must have broken her. He just wished he were able to help her.


	15. In Your Heart Shall Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been a few days since i have updated and I apologize to those who have been waiting. I hope you enjoy (>^_^)>
> 
> Translations:   
> Dirthara mar sil- speak your mind   
> Ma nuvenin- as you wish   
> Hahren- elder  
> Ar ame vhenas- I am home   
> Vin- yes  
> Da'fen- little wolf  
> Ea atish, da'len'en- be calm children  
> Ar gen'av'ahna ma- I beg of you

Fennas returned to Haven two weeks later looking a little worse for wear. There were bags under her eyes and she looked like she hadn’t slept in days. As soon as she walked through the gates of Haven she was tackled to the ground. A grunt escaped her lips when her back hit the dirt knocking the air from her lungs. Fennas looked up and saw Asaan and Nehn above her and gasped. “What are you two doing here?!” she exclaimed, pulling them into a tight embrace. The two pulled her from the snow once they were released from her deadly grip. Fennas dusted herself off as best she could and looked at Asaan who was glaring at her. “Dirtha mar sil, da’len. Do not just glare at me.” she chided. “Ma nuvenin, Hahren.” Asaan said and took a deep breath. “Why did you run off like that?!” she yelled. “That woman, Leliana I think her name was, had to send one of her agents to the clan asking if you had come to us. The entire clan came here to help search for you! And since when are you able to turn into a dragon?!” Fennas laughed at the girl. She had missed these two since coming to Haven. “Vhalla arla, Hahren,” Nehn said with a smile. “You may want to let the others here know that you have returned and keeper Deshanna wanted to speak with you.” Fennas smiled at the young man and beckoned them to follow. Asaan peppered her with questions as they walked to the chantry and Fennas answered them all. Nehn kept quiet they way he usually did. Even though he was reserved by nature, Fennas could always see a strong will hidden behind his eyes. A will to protect the people and most of all Asaan. She knew that he had feelings for her, but she did not know if he had told her. Fennas had told him to, but she would have to ask about it when they were alone. Fennas heard Cassandra before she even entered the chantry. “I’m telling you she will come back-”Cassandra had begun to say when the sound of Fennas opening the doors interrupted her. 

 

“Herald!” Cassandra exclaimed and Fennas crinkled her nose up at the title. “Cass, you know I hate that name, so why do you keep using it?” she asked looking at the seeker. Cassandra flinched, “My apologies Fennas, but where were you? We could not find you anywhere.” Fennas chuckled, “You must not know how fast and far a dragon can fly, but if you must know I found a ruin and I slept. I was able to find these.” she stated holding out two staves. One was a made of Sylvan wood and Iron bark with a dragon carved around the top, which was adorned with crystals and an orb made of black opal. The other was black, made of wood from a tree that only grew in the arbor wilds called banadahl. It was an extremely rare material that only grew in the most secluded places. The top was carved into a wolfs head, its eyes were made of crystals, and it carried an orb of white opal in its mouth. Fennas smiled as she looked at them and Cassandra sighed. “Well we are all relieved that you have returned.” Cullen said with a small smile. Fennas nodded, “I have to go speak with the keeper. I will meet you all later in the war room.” she said walking out, the two staves in hand. Asaan led her to the dalish camp, asking question after question. “What did you learn in the ruin?” she asked. Fennas grinned at the girls inquisitiveness. It made her proud that the girl wanted to learn so eagerly. “It was the temple of June,” Fennas stated, looking at the girl with a somber smile. She had no idea what made her go to that place. A place where she endured so much pain, but she had and she had discovered his hidden cache he had put so much effort into hiding. “As I dreamt saw the memories of slaves, of nobles, of June himself. These memories allowed me to find these-” Fennas went silent, she froze in place and couldn’t suppress her giggle. 

 

Solas was sitting amongst a group of children with two no older than five sitting in his lap. Her smile grew wider when she saw the smile on his face. Solas must have felt someone watching him because he turned his gaze and locked eyes with her. He gently pushed the children off of his lap and stood quickly, taking long strides to meet her. “Ar ame vhenas, Sol-” his arms were around her before she could finish her sentence. He felt tense against her, holding her as if she would die if he let go. She returned his embrace and moved her head to look him in the eye.  _ “I was so worried,”  _ the elven rolled off his tongue.  _ “Where did you go?”  _ he asked, looking her over. Solas placed a hand on her cheek, magic seeped into her skin making her fatigue vanish.  _ “I ended up in June’s temple, I know not why I went there but it wasn’t for nothing.”  _ she sighed softly. Solas followed her gaze and nearly gasped. Fennas held both staves in her hand and gave him a wide smile. “I found these in a cache June had hidden. I thought you would like this one.” she said handing him the one with the wolf head. Solas looked it over and tested the weight. He smiled widely at her and looked at the one that she still held in her dominant hand. “Are they a set?” he asked, noticing the gemstones that adorned the top of each. Fennas nodded, “Vin.” She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks but refused to look away from him. She noticed the slight shade of pink that covered to his face, highlighting his freckles. “Ma serannas, Da’fen. I will make sure to take good care of it.” Fennas heard the scuffling of tiny feet rushing their way and was, nearly, shoved to the ground once again. “Fen’ghi’lan!” the children shrieked as they jumped around her. Solas gave them a stirn look, “Ea atish, Da’len’en.” They ceased their screaming and looked at Fennas apologetically. She grinned at Solas, “So you like children?” she asked, softly touching his arm as she walked past him with her entourage close behind. Solas kept in step with her while they trekked through the camp and chuckled. “If I am honest, I do not completely understand them, but they wish to learn and I am happy to teach them,” he smirked. “However, it seems that they adore you.” Solas glanced behind him at the little ones that followed. Fennas smiled following his gaze. “Yes, the little ones love asking me questions about my appearance. ‘Why are you so tall?’ ‘why are your eyes that color?’ ‘why is your hair the color of snow?’ They especially love it when I shapeshift,” she said looking at the children. “Isn’t that right?” They shrieked in absolute glee when Fennas shifted to her wolf form. Fennas scurried away from them and they gave chase. She evaded them easily, waiting for them to get close only to sprint away from them at the last second. She had pretended to hide behind Solas and nudged him with her nose. He placed his hand on her head and stroked her fur. While she was distracted by Solas’s attention one of the children snuck up behind her and touched her, making her jump. The boy giggled with delight, “I won!” he shrieked in victory. Solas laughed and Fennas huffed at him. 

 

“I see the children are happy to see you again, Fen’ghi’lan.” The keeper walked up to the group. Fennas shifted back and bowed her head. “Savhalla, Deshanna.” she said, showing a small smile to the woman. Deshanna motioned for her and Solas to follow. They sat in the keepers tent and got to business quickly. “The clan has pledged to help with the breach in any way we can and the mages we have stand ready to help with the process of closing it.” the keeper looked completely serious. Fennas was not surprised that they would want to help, but she did not want to endanger them. The person behind the explosion at the conclave had yet to be discovered and there no telling when the enemy would strike. “While I greatly appreciate it Deshanna, I would not put the clan in danger-” Deshanna silenced her. “Do not argue with me, hahren. I have made the decision and it is final. We want to help you as you have helped us.” Fennas could not say anything. She looked over at Solas who had been quietly listening. He shrugged his shoulders, “If they wish to help I say let them.” Fennas nodded in defeat. “Ma serannas, Solas,” the keeper smiled widely at him before returning her attention to Fennas. “I know of Solas’s true nature,” Deshanna looked between the two of them. Solas himself looked nervous as he fidgeted with the cuff of his tunic. “I know he is one of the ancients, just as you are.” she added watching the two look at one another. “That is true.” Solas stated. He released the breath he had been holding. Even though the people were learning and accepting the truth, the fact that Solas was the Dread Wolf Fen’Harel would cause chaos within and without the Inquisition. Deshanna smiled. Fennas was still unnerved by the whole situation. “Solas has taught the clan many things and has helped us become situated here within Haven. We are eternally grateful.” Solas’s eyes softened at the keepers words and Fennas could not help, but smile. “Ma serannas, Deshanna. We will set out for the breach in the morning. Have the clan ready.” Fennas stood with new resolve.

 

True to her word, Fennas led the Inquisition and the clan to the breach. “Focus past the Herald, let her will draw from you!” Solas shouted. Each of the mages focused their mana and Fennas could feel it pour into her. It was almost too much to handle all at once. The weight and pull of it all thinned the veil so quickly it felt as if it would shatter. She forced her mark on the rift and the pain she had become accustomed to shot through her arm like lightning. It coursed through her body, making her limbs numb, but she pushed herself to stay on her feet. The rift began to close and she clenched her fist tightly, jerking it back. A blinding light illuminated the surrounding area and she could hear the weak cries of those around her, some from exhaustion, others from anticipation. Fennas timidly looked up at the sky and to her relief, the breach was closed. Everyone broke into cheers of victory, but Fennas was too weak to say or do anything. “You did it,” Solas said softly, allowing her to shift her weight to him. Her arm over his shoulder, his arm around her waist. She smiled weakly at him and Cassandra who wore an expression of alleviation and admiration. “We can go home now.” When they finally returned to Haven everyone started celebrating, but Fennas could not get rid of the feeling that this was far from over. The culprit responsible had yet to be found at all and she knew that if a being had enough power to rip open the veil, they would not let their plans be foiled easily. They would want revenge on those who had stopped them. On those closest to them. So she waited and watched as the others enjoyed their merriment. The sound of heavy boots on the snow made her turn around. Cassandra stood beside where she sat by the fire. “Solas confirms the heavens are scarred but calm, the breach is sealed,” Cassandra looked down at Fennas. “This was a victory. Words of your heroism spread.” Fennas shook her head at the notion. No hero ever remembered by history or legend ever worked alone. There were always other people who followed them and supported them, but history does not favor those whose fate was not forced upon them. “You know how many were involved,” she muttered, glancing at the seeker. “Luck put me at the center. Is it fate or chance? I can never decide.” Cassandra smiled lightly, “A strange kind of luck. I am not sure if we need more or less, but you’re right. This was a victory of alliance, one of the few in recent memory. With the breach closed that alliance will need new focus.” Fennas looked off at at the snow covered mountains and the hairs on the back of neck bristled. At that moment the the alarms went off and everyone was panicking. Fennas jumped to her feet and sprinted to the main gate. The rest of the inner circle was already there, confused, but ready for anything. “Cullen?” Cassandra said alarmed. “There is a massive force,” he said out of breath. “They bulk over the mountain.” A loud thud caught everyone's attention and a small, yet frantic, voice cut through the silence. “I cannot come in unless you open!” the voice cried out. Fennas opened the massive wooden doors and young man cut down the last of the assailants. He looked to be between the ages of eighteen to twenty, with long, shaggy blond hair and pale skin. “I’m cole,” the boy said, but Fennas could feel something different about him. He felt like a spirit. “I came to warn you, to help. People are coming to hurt you. You probably already know.” Cole said softly, grabbing her hand. “Can you tell me what is happening?” Fennas asked gently. Cole’s voiced turned grim, “The templars come to kill you.” Cullens loud voice startled the boy, making him jump back into a defensive position. “The templars? Is this the orders response to our talks with the mages? Attacking blindly!” Cole was becoming more frantic and spoke quickly, “The red templars went to the elder one. You know him, he knows you. You took his mages. There,” he said pointing towards the mountain ridge that stood next to Haven. Upon it stood a human man, with armor that looked to be made of red lyrium. Soon after a tall, gnarled and twisted creature took its place beside him. “That must be this elder one.” Fennas thought as she looked up at the tainted creature. “He’s very angry that you took his mages.” 

 

Fennas signaled for the commander to get everyone inside the gates. Red templars were flanking them at both sides. Solas, Bull, and Varric stood with her, fighting off all that came their way. The trebuce sent boulders flying, crashing against the mountain causing an avalanche which only slowed the oncoming assault. However, the second trebuce did not fire and Fennas knew something was wrong. She and the others sped down the trail, only to find all of the soldiers that were posted there dead on the ground. They were still warm and it made her blood boil with anger when she saw the templars. She unleashed her spells relentlessly, never slowing as she made her way to the trebuce. Once they were all dead she kicked the lever, sending a boulder towards the mountain. Another avalanche was sent barreling towards the army and they were buried beneath the snow within seconds. Fennas heard wind whistling behind her and as soon as she turned to look, she was flung back by an unrelenting force. Fennas pushed herself from the ground. The trebuce had been blown to pieces. “Get to the chantry!” she bellowed and took off running. Her and the others helped everyone they could along the way before they were within the safety of the chantry walls. Fennas was panting when she noticed Cole carrying Chancellor Roderick. His face was pale and he was covered in bruises and blood. He clutched his stomach as his blood spilled between his fingers. “He tried to stop a templar. The blade went deep. He is going to die.” Cole whispered, gently sitting him to the ground. Fennas knelt down beside him, “I do not have enough mana to heal you, but I can ease the pain.” she placed her hand over the wound and let her magic flow into him. His features softened as the pain subsided. “Even after I treated you so horribly,” he coughed. “You would still help me?” he asked softly. Fennas smiled gently and looked him in the eye, “Everyone deserves a second chance because cruelty springs from weakness. I cannot blame you for what fear made you believe was right. All I can do is grant forgiveness.” Roderick’s eyes widened at her words. He was about to say something when Cullen rushed over to them. “Haven can not be defended against an army, let alone an archdemon. How are we supposed to survive?” he asked frantically. Fennas had no answer for him. All she could do was by them time. “Yes,” Cole whispered looking at the Chancellor. “That will work.” Roderick nodded at the boy and stood slowly from where he had been resting. “There is a tunnel that runs underneath the chantry. It is used for the summer pilgrimage. We can get everyone out of the village quickly if we move fast enough. I know the way.” he said coughing. Fennas nodded and looked at Cullen, “Get everyone out safely and alive. I am going to give this Elder one something to focus on. Boys,” she blurted out to her party. “Lets go.” 

 

Fennas was out of the chantry within seconds and began fighting her way through the countless waves of red templars. “Just how many are there?!” Varric yelled as he shot down another one of the bastards. They were all straining. Bull was running them through like a battering ram and Solas was putting everything he had into supporting the others with his barriers. Fennas began to see red and unleashed all of her power into one, massive veil strike. Pushing all of their assailants to the ground crushing them. She raced towards the trebuce. “Boss, are you alright?” Bull asked as they ran through Haven. Fennas did not answer. Her only focus was saving everyone. “No one will die for me ever again.” When the finally reached the outskirts of the village Fennas ran for the lever that controlled the trebuce. She froze every templar that came close to them with her frost while she readied the boulder for launch. Just as she had finished the dragon came back around for another attack and Fennas shifted swiftly into her dragon form, shielding the others from the mass of fire that sprang from the creatures mouth. She shifted back and looked at her friends. “Go! Now!” she shouted, throwing up a barrier around them. Solas protested, “Fennas I will not leave you here to stand alone-” She cut him off. “You will not sacrifice yourself for me again! No one will die for me again! If I fall here, it will be up to you to protect the people!” she screamed, tears welling up in her eyes. “Fennas, ar gen’av’ahna ma! Do not do this!” he pleaded. Fennas gave a weak smile, “Ir abelas, vhenan.” she said softly before putting up an ice wall between them. “Go!” she growled “Run, and don’t look back!” Fennas could hear him screaming for her even as she walked towards the trebuce. The elder one stood waiting for her. “Pretender, you toy with forces beyond your kin, no more!” he exclaimed. “Know me. Know what you have pretended to be. Exalt the Elder one, the will that is Corypheus! You will neal.” Fennas laughed at him. “I bow to no one. What you are really here for is the anchor. Do not play at being a God. A true God need not prove himself.” she stated looking back at the twisted creature. Corypheus snarled and snatched her up by her arm. The dragon screeched as he held her off the ground glaring at her. “This power was never yours.” she spat. Corypheus tightened his grip. “I once breached the Fade in the name of another to serve the old Gods of the Empire in person. I found only chaos and corruption. Dead whispers. For a thousand years I was confused, no more. I have gathered the will to return under no name but my own. To champion withered Tevinter and correct this blighted world. Beg that I succeed for I have seen the throne of the Gods; and it was empty!” he threw her into the trebuce as hard as he could. Fennas gasped when her back hit the wood and she stood, bracing herself against it. She glared at him and pulled out her dagger. A flare went off in the distance and Fennas felt relieved. They had made it. “I will not suffer even an unknowing rival,” he said grimmly. “You must die.” Fennas smirked, “Your arrogance blinds you. I will destroy you in the most beautiful way possible and when I leave, you will know why storms are named after people. You will not survive a war with me!” she growled and kicked the lever. Sending a boulder flying. It crashed against the mountain and the snow barreled towards them. Fennas ran. She was halfway across the yard when she noticed a tunnel and jumped. When she hit the ground, snow covered the entrance and everything went black.


	16. Tarasyl'an Tel'as

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas POV
> 
> Translations:  
> Ma serannas sul amal ash sylal- Thank you for keeping her alive  
> Dara- Go  
> Dahn’direlan- Idiot (literally means "Bee puncher")  
> Ghilan’nain- Mother of the Halla, Goddess of Halla and navigation.

Fennas stumble out of the tunnel, clutching her side. She knew a few of her ribs were broken, but she didn’t have enough mana to heal it. She was barely able to hold her body upright. The snow from the avalanche came up to her knees making it exceedingly harder to move through it, but she kept going. “I have to survive…” she mumbled, white mist leaving her mouth in small clouds. “Whatever it takes. They need me.” Fennas pushed forwards ignoring the pain the shot through her entire body. Hypothermia was beginning to set in; her vision was going in and out of focus, her body felt heavier than it should have, her breathing was speeding up and becoming shallow. She had walked for about six miles when the shivering began and she fell into the snow. Her vision was slowly fading and her heartbeat was becoming faint. Fennas heard howling in the distance, “Whatever...it...takes…” she whispered and wrapped her body in a barrier of heat. Just enough to keep her heart beating, just enough to buy the others time to find her...Just enough as she fell into darkness.

 

_________________

 

Solas paced back and forth in front of the commander. “Why will you not send anyone to look for her?” he demanded. He was frantic and could not sit still. His usual calm demeanor was gone, he was terrified, “what if we can’t find her?” “why do they sit by and wait?” There was no telling what had happened to her. She could have died because of that horrid creature, because of his mistake. He had to do something, he had to find her. Solas looked at the commander still waiting for an answer, but the commander only gave him a sympathetic look and still said nothing. Solas was infuriated, “All of these people, including us are alive right now- because of her! And you still do nothing. Since I met her, she has carried more pride and pain than a thousand armies could ever bear. She has been betrayed, deceived, and hurt in ways you could never imagine. Have you seen the scars that she carries on her back? Her wrists? From all of the torture she has endured. Yet she still sacrificed herself so that we and all these helpless people could live even though she had no reason to trust or help anyone. Believe me when I say she has already been through hell all alone. I will not leave her to her fate.” Solas marched away to his tent. As he was gathering his things he felt something push against the veil. He quickly laid back on his bedroll and drifted to the fade. He found wisdom and compassion. They were frantic as they spoke. “She needs you. ‘Cold’, ‘must keep my heart beating’, ‘whatever it takes’ You must find her.” Compassion dissipated into nothing. “The wolves will guide you. She is waiting for you.” wisdom stated and drifted away. Solas jolted up from where he was, grabbing his pack racing out of the camp. He did not acknowledge anyone as they called out to him. His only focus was finding her. Everything revolved around her and he finally realized just how far he had fallen for her. The words she spoke to him back in Haven flooded his brain, “Ir abelas, Vhenan…” He had to find her, he would find her, he will.

 

Once he was far enough away from the camp he shifted to all fours. It had been centuries since he last took on his wolf form so it was a little difficult to adjust, but he had not choice. If he wanted to find her in time he would have to move swiftly. Howling in the distance made him change direction. He ran as fast as his feet could carry him, his heart was pounding, his blood was racing through his veins. The howling became louder and two wolves came into view. They took off running when he was close enough and he followed. When they finally came to a stop, they were at the entrance of a cave. Solas could feel the pull of magic from within and he took off running inside. He had already turned back into his original form and he called out for her but received no answer. He reached the back of the cave and relief flooded his veins. Fennas was laying on the damp floor with the entire pack surrounding her, keeping her warm. He saw the magic wrapped around her, the sheer power was astonishing. It glowed with ethereal light as he approached her. He knelt down softly, placing his hand on the head of one of the wolves, “Ma serannas sul amal ash sylal…” He whispered as they gave him room to pick her up. Her skin was cold to the touch, if not for the pack and her magic she would have died long ago. Solas held her tightly to his body and placed his forehead on hers. He stood there for what felt like hours just revelling in the feeling of her. He was happy beyond words that she was alive and tears ran down his cheeks. A voice echoed throughout the cave and he protectively held her tighter, her head resting on his shoulder. “So little rebel, you finally found the one being you would sacrifice everything for?” Solas watched the darkness as a figure emerged, a human woman with long grey hair; Half of it was pulled back resembling horns. Solas took a defensive stance, he would do whatever he needed to to protect Fennas. The woman laughed at him and for some reason, it was familiar to him. The way she carried herself, the feeling of her magic was familiar, yet not. “Do not tell me you cannot recognized an old friend?” she asked with a smirk, “Well I should not be surprised, this is not her original body after all.” In that instance, everything clicked. “Mythal?” he asked astonished. The woman smiled softly, “I carry her within me. We are one being, however, I am not truly her. I have had many names; Flemeth, Asha’bellanar, old hag who talks to much.” she chuckled. “You may call me Flemeth.”

 

Flemeth walked up to Fennas and placed a hand on her head. “Poor girl, she has been through so much.” she breathed, smiling at Solas. “It’s strange how simple things become once you see them clearly. At the touch of love everyone becomes stronger.” She placed her hand on Solas’s cheek. Fennas stirred in his arms and he quickly looked at her, but she rested again against his chest. “She has become so strong since those days so long ago. In the time that I cared for her she was always so headstrong, nothing could break her. It only fueled her resolve and made her stronger. She was deeply loved by the people when she was freeing them from their chains; she loved them just as deeply. You love her do you not?” Solas sighed looking down at the girl who fit so perfectly in his arms. “Is it that obvious?” he asked quietly. Flemeth chuckled at his question. “The madness of love is the greatest of blessings. Do not let your pride keep you from it, I know you will attempt to spare her if you feel you cannot protect her. However, she does not need a protector, she needs an equal, just as you do. Ever since the day I met you, you believed you needed no one. You believed that the only way to keep others safe was to keep them at a distance. She was the same way. Fennas did things suddenly and wildly, or not at all. She wore flowers in her hair and carried magical secrets in her eyes. She spoke to no one at first and spent hours at the riverbank by the temple. She was capable of gaining the respect and affection of my most loyal of servants and of the most prideful of creatures, such as this pack of wolves, my own dragons, and yourself.” She stated gently. Solas did not look at her. He could only look at the extraordinary woman that he held. “What if I cannot protect her? What if she-” Flemeth cut him off. “You will not need to. She will rise, as she always has, with a spine of steel, and a roar like thunder and she will bow to no one. Because she competes with no one, no one can compete with her. She has a will even stronger than my own. I would trust her with my life if I had to. She does the people proud.” With that Flemeth began walking out of the cave. “Will you not speak with her? She has blamed herself for your death…” Solas called out. Flemeth stopped dead in her tracks, turning to look at him, “This will not be the last you see of me. When the time is right she and I will meet.” Solas narrowed his eyes at her, “are you the one who woke her?” he asked curiously. Flemeth smiled, but then she was gone. That was definitely Mythal, only she would speak so cryptically. Solas walked out the cave and set out for the camp. The wolves led the way keeping close as he held Fennas closer to him, shielding her from the cold as best he could. It was hours before he saw the small, faint lights of camp fires in the distance. He quickened his pace, he had to get Fennas out of the cold as fast as he could. Her magic was beginning to fade away. 

 

He heard shouting as he descended towards the camp, Cullen and Cassandra came running towards him. “You found her!” Cassandra shouted. Cullen reached for Fennas, but Solas was reluctant to hand her over. However, he was exhausted from the journey back. He had been carrying her for hours and gave in; handing her limp body over to the commander. “Take her to my tent,” Solas demanded. “She needs to be treated immediately.” Cullen nodded and Cassandra helped him stand. Cullen looked behind the two and a look of confusion crossed his face. “Are those...wolves?” he asked cautiously. Solas nodded, “That is Fennas’s pack. They saved her life.” Cullen was even more confused but did not question any further. Solas looked at the wolves, “Dara, I will call if we need you.” The wolves howled and scattered to the trees. Only one stayed and walked up beside him. Solas knew he must be the new alpha of the pack and that he would not leave even if he tried to force him to so he and Cassandra headed to his tent along with the wolf. Solas began treating Fennas’s wounds as soon as she was laid in the tent, everyone was bringing blankets and supplies to help her. Everything that was able to be spared was given for her. Eventually the commander came to check on her, “You should have everything you need to help her. How is she doing?” he asked. Solas glanced at him for a brief moment before returning his attention to removing her wet clothes. He pushed her to her side and cut her undershirt along the seam. When he removed it exposing her back, he heard Cullen gasp. Her scars shown through even the massive black bruise that covered her side. Solas could feel the pity radiate off the man. It made him angry. “She will be fine, but I will need space to treat her. So I must kindly ask you to leave.” Cullen nodded and shut the curtain of the tent behind him. Solas sighed at the sight if her injuries, it was a miracle she was even able to move the way she had before the wolves found her. She must have been in agonizing pain. The thought made Solas’s heart hurt. The air around him shifted and a presence appeared behind him. “Hello Cole.” Solas said as he worked his magic over Fennas’s body. He could hear the boy fidgeting behind him. “Confusion, fear, regret all bundled up in a ball,” Cole muttered. “Why would she care for me? Why would she feel anything for me when I was unable to do anything to protect her then and now? It is alright. She loves you as much as you love her. Her soul is fierce, her heart is brave yet broken, her mind is strong. She does not need protection.” Cole shifted closer to her and looked at her for a long moment, “We fall. We break. We fail. But then, we rise. We heal. We overcome. ‘Him. No words. No pictures. No hints. No gestures. But his face always comes to my mind. Just the mere thought of  _ him _ makes my insides go crazy. Then the way he smiles. His laugh. Him.’ She wants to protect you as you wish to protect her. Tell her how you feel. Love is a spark of light. A dazzling flame like accidents which happen in the untempered heat we feel. She will always accept you. She will rise.” Then he was gone. Solas caressed her face gently. Perhaps they had a point, Flemeth and Cole, that he did not need to protect her. Fennas has always beaten the odds, came back from the dead more times than he could count, had surpassed every expectation he had for her. She was the strongest person he had ever known, having survived on her own for so long. Now she has others to support her including himself. Solas smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead, “Ar lath ma, Vhenan.” 

 

A few days passed before Fennas finally regained consciousness. The events the occured after were to be expected, however, Solas did not expect every human, elf, and dwarf to kneel before her. To praise her so highly, but he could not say he was surprised either. Every human there broke into song, it had been so long since he had witnessed such unity. Solas waited for the right moment to pull Fennas to the side to speak with her. He led her to a clearing near the camp that had a single brazzier, he lit it with a graceful flick of his wrist. “Corypheus carried a Foci,” Fennas said bluntly. Solas looked at her waiting for her to continue. “It is yours is it not?” Solas took a deep breath and nodded. He did not want to look at her, his pride would not allow him to. He felt ashamed for his mistake. Fennas sighed, “well, I am going to do everything within my power to get it back. How did he get his hands on it anyway?” she asked, raising her brow. “My agents…” he began. “I woke a year before you and when I did, I found only a husk of what was. I walked through cities and found the elvhen people still shackled. Oppressed by their human jailers. I found a world severed from the Fade...It was like walking through a world of tranquil. I had to do something, but I was too weak to unlock the orb. So my agents found the magister and gave it to him. It was my mistake because I believed that when he unlocked it he would perish.” Solas looked away from her to conceal his despair. Fennas touched his arm gently and he turned his head to her. “We can fix this. Mistakes are made everyday. We just need a place to begin.” Solas released the breath he had been holding and looked off into the distance. “By attacking the Inquisition Corypheus has changed it. Changed you. Scout to the north be their guide. There is a place that waits for a force to hold it. There is a place where the Inquisition can build, grow. Skyhold. Tarasyl’an Tel’as, ‘The place where the sky is kept.’” 

 

Fennas led them through the mountains with ease. They spoke often and used their native tongue to pass the time. Solas could hear sera behind them. “They’re doing that  _ thing  _ again. That  _ elfy-wordy  _ thing.” Varric looked at the two elves that walked in front of them. The pair positively reeked of flirtation. Hands ominously close, constantly brushing and shyly fitting away, like adorable limp-eyed halla. He would say something probably dashing and rougeish; she would smirk and look at him in the eye with a challenging glare. “Bluhhhhgghh,” Sera looked like she would vomit. The group that followed them consisting of Bull, Blackwall, Asaan, and Nehn laughed at her reaction. Varric chuckled, “That  _ elfy-wordy _ thing you’re looking for is couplets. They’re trading couplets, picking up each other’s rhymes. In Elvish. Iambic pentameter.” Varric shuddered. “Just saying that phrase gives me the willies.  _ Iambic pentameter.  _ I hate poetry.” Solas smirked when he heard Varric’s displeasure to his and Fennas’ little game. He intoned a line with a confident, rhythmic tenor. Fennas answered with a liting, playful soprano. He looked at her for a moment and answered with another set of Elvish lines. She laughed, quickly reciting a reply. Sera gesticulated in an indecent pantomime of vomiting and other indecent actions. “That’s gross! You’re bein’ gross!” she yelled at them. They ignored her. “Oh leave ‘em alone, Buttercup,” Varric said. “Granted, I don’t think even Cassandra has the sweet tooth to stand that amount of sap. But Chuckles and Wolfie are happy. D’you know how much of an accomplishment that is these days?” Sera rolled her eyes, “It’s stupid. Y’want to peek-a-boo with the sausage, you do it. But  _ words-words-words  _ is just wastin time, innit.” Solas wanted to say something, but he held himself back. However, Fennas had heard her and did not hold her tongue. “Dahn’direlan…” she muttered. Solas could not suppress his laughter at Fennas’s reaction. “What’d she call me?!” Sera shouted, Fennas said nothing and just smirked. Letting the girl wonder about what she had said. It took a few minutes for Solas to contain his mirth. They continued their game. They were walking through a path in the mountains, snow and dirt covered the ground, the midday sun left a pleasant warmth on their necks. The leisurely march was punctuated by sing-song lines in Elvish and giggling. But as the giggling escalated to incapacitating laughter, one particular couplet from Solas stopped the game entirely. Fennas gasped loudly, shoving his shoulder. Her face turned red. Solas smirked at her reaction. Sera whirled around, “Ooooooh, that one tickled her toes!” Varric looked back at them. Fennas was staring at Solas, wide eyed. He looked back at her with a studiously placid expression, only a little kink in his lips revealing any emotion. Fennas switched back to common tongue, “You are not a gentleman, sir!” she said sarcastically. Solas smiled innocently, “I would be wounded, if that had been my intention in the first place.” Varric laughed loudly at the interaction, “Care to translate?” Solas looked at the dwarf, his innocent expression still on his face and shook his head, “No, I would not care to.” Varric fayned shock, “C’mon chuckles! I need to brush up on my Elvish!” Solas chuckled at him, “Considering you do not know a single word, you will need more than a brush, Master Tethras.” Varric sighed and kept in step with him. “That’s gonna haunt me, y’know. I’ll be on my deathbed, wondering what Solas said to his ladylove to make her gasp such a maidenly gasp.” Solas looked at her walking ahead of them with curious mincing steps. “Not for all the gold in the world.” Solas gave a small smile, his eyes held a longing light. Sera giggled loudly behind them, “Pphhhhbbbbt,” she stuck her tongue out, “Stingy.” 

 

A few more days passed before Skyhold was in sight. Solas watched as Fennas stared with childlike wonder at the fortress. “I wonder what secrets you hold…” he heard her mumble. She looked at him with a huge grin, “I knew of this place, but I have never dared come here for fear that the others would find it…” Solas smiled as they walked along the path. They entered the large gates of the ruin and Fennas lit up like veil fire. She wanted to explore every corner of Skyhold, to learn every secret, to witness every memory the Fade had to offer. Solas felt his love for her grow so large that it hurt. Her advisors pulled her to the side and he listened closely to what they had to say. Cassandra was even more serious than usual, “We have the walls and numbers to put up a fight here, but this threat is far beyond the war we anticipated. But we now know what allowed you to stand against Corypheus. What drew him to you.” Fennas was regal in the way she held herself, her voice held more authority, “My efforts for the Inquisition put me in his way. The anchor was what he wanted, however, it is useless to him now. So he wants me gone. Dead.” she stated with conviction. Cassandra nodded and continued along the path. “Your decisions let us heal the sky, your determination brought us out of Haven. You are the creatures rival because of what you did and we know it. All of us.” When they reached the top of the stairs, Leliana stood, a sword in hand. Solas knew what they were doing, he just wondered what Fennas would do with the power that they offered. “The Inquisition requires a leader,” Cassandra stated, “The one who has already been leading it.” Fennas looked out over the crowd that had gathered below them then back at Cassandra, “You are offering this to an elf? Are you quite sure you know what you’re doing?” Cassandra’s expression did not change even as Fennas looked at her confused, “I would be terrified handing this power to anyone, but I believe it is the only way. They’ll follow you, to them being an elf shows how far you have risen, how it must have been by Andraste’s hand. What it means to you, how you lead us, that’s for you alone to determine.” Fennas stared at the sword for a long moment until her face hardened, her shoulders straightened with resolve and determination. She took the sword in hand and turned towards the crowd. Her back straightened and she held the handle of the sword in both hands, the tip of the blade touching the hard stone. “I do this because we are all in danger. No matter what race, gender, age, ethnicity, or religion we believe in, we have a common enemy. We must stand together as one to win this war, we cannot be divided. I may be your leader, but I am also a comrade in arms. I will not stand atop my throne doing nothing as you all sacrifice your lives for this cause. I will fight alongside you, mourn with you, celebrate with you. I want you all to speak your mind, to never silence your voice for my comfort. I am your equal.” Solas watched in awe as every soul roared out their praises, as she raised the sword to the sky. He knew that this moment would be remembered in the fade by the spirits that lingered here. Fennas was an inspiration to all who beheld her. Even he believed in her beyond everything else. 

 

Solas settled in the rotunda once everything else was taken care of. Fennas had went to her chambers some time ago and he was wondering if he should go check on her, but he decided against it. It has been a long journey for everyone, she probably needed some time to rest. At that moment the door to his room opened up slowly. The sound of bare feet against the stone was familiar. “Inquisitor, How may I help yo-” All words left his brain when he turned and saw her. She wore a black satin dress that dragged against the floor, gold embroidery laid along the V-shaped neckline, it was revealing yet modest. I fit tightly around her bodice and flared out towards the bottom with a slit along each leg. Solas’s heart was pounding, she was a marvel. Fennas giggled at his reaction and even more heat rose to his face. He knew that he must have turned red at this point and he chided himself for freezing up the way he did. “Why the change in attire?” he asked embarrassed. Fennas smiled as she walked around the room , her hand skimming lightly against the wall with magic illuminating the air, her dress trailing behind her. “I’ve missed sewing,” she stated softly, “I made all of the dresses Ghilan’nain wore to court or parties. A new one each week. I have never made anything like this for myself…” Solas watched as she caressed the fabric, when he looked closer he could see very fine needle work that would be invisible to those who did not know to look for it or if they did not see the details glisten in the sunlight. “It is very well made. I am very impressed.” Solas crossed his arms as he admired her work. It was elegant and simple. It suited her well. Fennas giggled, “If you like, I can make you something to replace that old tunic.” He looked down at his tattered clothing, it had been through a lot in the last few months. Holes riddled the fabric and poor sewing had closed quite a few of them. Solas chuckled, “I would greatly appreciate it.” Fennas smiled and looked down at the floor, “I should be going, however if you would like to speak more, find me in the Fade later tonight.” She left before he had the chance to say anything. He watched her as she left, looking her over before his eyes locked onto the sway of her hips and how each leg became exposed as the dress shifted. Solas knew he would not be able to resist her for much longer, he knew he would find her later that evening in his dreams and he had no idea how he act or what he would do, but he would not regret a thing. 


	17. You Change Everything

Fennas walked with grace, with beauty. Steps so soft, careful; feet bare. Even in the place where spirits walked, where life met death, where everything was not as it seemed, she felt at peace. She had been waiting for a while for Solas to come to her, but at this point she was unsure if he would even show himself. Fennas passed the time by changing her surroundings, visiting old memories. She visited Mythal’s temple, the Wolve’s den, and finally Haven; watching as the spirits reenacted her memories in perfect clarity. She felt the Fade ripple around her and knew at that moment that Solas had taken her up on her offer of company.  _ “Hello, Solas,”  _ the elvhen slipped from her tongue.  _ “I was not sure you would come.”  _ She turned to look at him, her dress and hair blowing gently in the soft wind that she could feel from her memory. Solas smiled and stood next to her.  _ “Greetings little wolf,”  _ He looked around the surrounding area.  _ “If I may ask, why Haven?”  _ He looked at her curiously. Fennas giggled, describing her distraction and he nodded in understanding. He motioned for her to follow and she complied. She walked by his side, listening to his words, following him through Haven like they were long acquainted, familiar friends. Their hands brushed together, just for a moment. Fennas felt the warmth of his skin against hers, fingertips touching, skin on skin. She felt the callouses from where his staff sat, from the way he held his quill while writing. They finally stopped by the cells where she had lain for days unconscious, stuck in a nightmare. 

 

_ “I sat by your side as you slept, tending to the mark as it spread. I watched as it crawled over your skin, seeping beneath, feeling helpless to do anything to stop it,”  _ Solas looked at her with sad eyes.  _ “I thought you would never wake up, I tried everything I could think of; I tried pulling the magic from your body, but it had already latched itself to you so deeply that the only option I had was to suppress it with the magic I had within me. Cassandra suspected duplicity. She threatened to have me executed as an apostate if I didn’t produce results.”  _ Fennas laughed, she had a similar experience with the seeker when they first met.  _ “Cassandra is like that with everybody. She was opposed to me having a weapon to defend myself and threatened me with her blade.”  _ Solas laughed and nodded. They made their way out of the chantry, walking slowly towards the small cabin Solas had claimed as his own when Haven still stood. They both stared up at the breach.  _ “I set out,”  _ Solas began,  _ “One last attempt to seal the rifts, one last attempt to fix my mistake. However, nothing worked. Although I wished to help, I had no faith in cassandra...or she in me. I was ready to flee.”  _ Fennas looked at him for a long moment, she was not surprised to hear that from him. If she had been in his position, she would have felt the same. Solas looked at her with admiration, _ “But you had sealed it with a gesture...and right then I felt the whole world change.”  _ Fennas smirked at his remark. She could say the same about him for more reasons than one. She stepped forward, her hands tucked behind her back.  _ “You felt the whole world change?”  _ She whispered. Solas smirked,  _ “Indeed, I did.”  _ Fennas blushed hard,  _ “Sweet talker,”  _ She said quietly. Solas looked away, but she didn’t let him. Her hand touched his cheek, pulling him back around. And she kissed him. Warm, soft, experienced lips met hers. It was brief, it was impassioned. There was desperation, there was hunger. Her fingers slid from his cheek and she turned away, staring at the breach. She could not believe she had just done that. That she had forced herself on him the way she had. She heard him click his tongue, out of the corner of her eye she saw him shake his head. A smile growing upon his face as he took a step taking her into his arms, clinging to her like she were the first; as if she were the last. Fennas sank into his arms, hooking her fingers into his robes as he dipped her down, splaying his hand across the small of her back. They kissed hungrily, deeply. He finally pulled back; they shared a smile, and then, another kiss. 

 

_ “There is something I would like to show you,”  _ Fennas whispered, out of breath. She could hear their hearts pounding. They were both gasping for air. Solas looked confused, but did not question her as they reluctantly released each other from the embrace.  _ “Meet me by the gates.”  _ With that said, Fennas woke with a jolt. Excitement and bashfulness filled her entire body. She quickly got dressed and sped towards the gates of Skyhold. When she arrived, Solas was already there waiting. Fennas smiled wide taking his hand, leading him down to the camp that sat in the valley below the massive castle. They walked at a leisurely pace enjoying the warmth of each others hand. When they reached the end of the path Fennas whistled. The pack that had followed her came running and howled with delight when they saw her.  Fennas knelt down and greeted each of them with a caress of the ear. “I am pleased to see that you all have fared quite well here.” She said as she looked around the the group of wolves. The alpha came to her side and rubbed his head against her leg. Fennas patted his head gently, “What shall I call you?” She muttered. “What do you think of Evune?” The wolf howled. Fennas smiled and stood from her squatting position, her hand still resting on Evune’s head. When she looked over at Solas he was smiling at her, “What?” she giggled. “I am just curious as to why you would call him ‘Moon’.” He said wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. She giggled again placing her arms over his, “When he was still a da’fen, he would sit outside of the cave and stare up at the moon. He would sit there for hours watching, as if waiting for something,” She caressed his arm. “Anyhow, this was not what I brought you here for. Come with me.” Fennas took his hand and led him further down the path. The Inquisition forces camp was just ahead, but Fennas took a sharp turn into the surrounding forest. She lead him to a massive Dalish camp.

 

“They come from every corner of the world to learn the truth. Tarasyl’an Tel’as has become a pilgrimage.” She stated. Solas looked at her dumbfounded, “The truth of everything; me, you, the Evanuris. It is spreading like wildfire to every clan across Thedas.” Fennas lead him into the camp, every elf they passed greeted them with a welcoming smile. When they reached the center, Asaan came running towards them with Nehn maintaining a slow pace behind her. “Fen’ghi’lan!” she practically shrieked, “You finally came.” At that, every head shot towards them. Fennas could hear the people around them begin to whisper. “Asaan, do not be so loud. I came to see how the clans are doing.” She chided. Asaan sank her head low, “Ir abelas, hahren. I was just happy to see you..” she said holding her hands behind her back, tapping her foot on the cold ground. Asaan looked over and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Solas. “Ir abelas, Solas. I did not see you there…” Asaan smirked when she saw Fennas and Solas’s hands, fingers intertwined, his thumb rubbing circles over the back of Fennas's hand. Fennas noticed the glint in the girls eyes and narrowed her eyes at her, “If you have something to say then speak da’len.” Fennas sighed. Asaan giggled, “I knew there was something going on between you two…” Nehn elbowed her in the side, “Do not tease them ma vhenan…” Nehn scolded. Fennas chuckled, “‘Ma vhenan’ is it...So you finally told her?” Fennas asked looking at the young man. He nodded softly and Asaan turned red. Both Fennas and Solas chuckled. “We are taking the bonding ceremony in two weeks,” Nehn said with a wide smile looking over at Asaan who smiled back. “We would be honored if you would come and attend the ceremony. Solas is welcome too of course.” Fennas grinned and nodded. She looked up at Solas who had been quiet for a while now. He smiled down at her and she saw warmth in them. They said their goodbyes and walked around the camp checking on the needs of the people. She watched as Solas began to open up to the people around them, how the look in his eyes changed when he interacted with them, the sadness within him began to melt away. The sun was beginning to set so they departed and headed back to Skyhold. “So what do you think?” Fennas asked caressing Solas’s hand as they walked. Solas gave her a small smile, squeezing her hand back. “Despite knowing they won’t be in this world for long, they still choose to live their brightest lives. It is awe inspiring.” he sighed. Fennas smiled, “Their great fear is not death, but the brevity of an insufficient life. They do not wish to continue to live within lies so they seek the truth.” Solas smiled with pride and looked down at Fennas with admiration. “How did you convince them to listen to you? The Dalish I met were not as open minded and outright chased me out of their camp.” Fennas thought for a long moment before speaking quietly, “Whatever has stood in this world leaves behind an imprint, an echo, a scent, a spirit. What is destroyed is also reclaimed. What has been lost waits to be found. I showed them how to discover it for themselves and if they were still unsure, I left them with what had taught them and did not pursue it any further. If any still wished to learn I was happy to teach. I have known the desolation of survival, it was only natural that they would have returned to worshipping the Evanuris. It helped them survive.” 

 

__________________________

 

The kiss plagued Solas’s dreams, every moment of everyday. He wanted to taste her lips in the waking world, but he did not know when he would have the opportunity to do so. Fennas had been so busy as of late training the mages, soldiers, and the scouts. Solas could remember exactly what she said to the commander when she had suggested that she train them, “They have insufficient training. You are a great commander, but I believe it would do them well to learn more than they already know. New formations, new spells, better scouting techniques.” She would not let him try to deter her from it. Solas watched as she drilled them in the training yard, “You must be able to withstand punishment no matter what your position on the battlefield is. Every bruise is a lesson,” Fennas fixed one of the recruits posture and his grip on his weapon, he was shaking. This boy had never wielded a weapon a day in his life. “A weapon wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage. Our doubts are traitors and will make us lose the good we might win by fearing to attempt. However insignificant we might be, we will fight, we will sacrifice, and we will find a way. Begin.” The sparring cominced and Fennas stepped away from the the scouts and soldiers, turning her attention to the mages who had gathered. She had them separated into three groups; Healers, barrier support, and combat magic. “Magic can kill just as easily as any blade, however it can also protect oneself or others from an attack and even heal wounds. You will be everyone's greatest asset on the battlefield.” She spoke with the conviction of a soul who has known war, has known pain. One of the mages spoke up, “What if they refuse our help for their fear of magic?” the mage looked uncertain as she spoke. Fennas spoke gently to the girl, “Then you will help them anyway. The eye sees only what the mind is prepared to comprehend. Help them and prove to them that magic does not have to be feared, show them that you are not what they perceive you to be. The most important lesson you can learn is, do not let anyone turn you cruel. No matter how badly you wish to give the world a taste of its own medicine. It’s never worth losing yourself to your anger.” Solas continued to watch as she made the mages go into a meditative state, to help them learn to focus better on their mana. Hours passed and Fennas finally called them all together, “Now we are going to practice on your team work. I want you all to gather into groups of four; each group will consist of a warrior, a mage with combat based magic, a rogue, and a mage with either barrier magic or healing magic. You cannot have both.” She directed them into groups. Separating them equally. “Why can’t we all have a healer?” a soldier asked. Fennas looked at him for a long moment. “You will not always have the luxury of having a healer on hand; Mages do not have an endless supply of mana and it takes a lot of concentration to perform healing spells. Plus you need to become accustomed to having the support of barriers then how to survive with none,” she looked around at each of the teams. “I will be your opponent. I will not hold back, our enemy will not show mercy. You will feel every attack. I want you all to come at me with all of your strength. Do not hold back. Begin!” 

 

Each team came at her one by one and each team was defeated. Fennas did not have a single scratch, she was not out of breath. The people around her were staggering, out of stamina, bloodied and bruised. The final team took their place across from her, getting into defensive positions. The warrior charged her and came in for a frontal attack. “That was a mistake.” Solas thought as he watched the fight comince. Fennas dodged her with ease, disarming her before blocking the incoming attack from the rogue. Even though the man had used stealth to get behind her she could still hear his heavy breathing, the pounding of his heart, the sound of his feet against the ground. “You must conceal your presence,” she scolded, knocking the man to the ground. A crackling sound filled the air, Fennas turned to see a series of chain lightning coming right for her. She easily evaded it, bending backwards and twisting her body to move out of the way of the attack. She placed a static cage around the mage, paralyzing her as soon as she tried to move out of the way. Fennas glared at the mage in the very back, “Never let your guard down! Always keep an eye on everyone in your party. Never let your barriers fall or else-” Fennas whirled around just barely block the blow from the warriors shield, the force of the attack knocked her to the ground. Fennas used the sword she had in hand to balance out the weight of the woman above her. Solas noticed the warrior lower her guard, believing that she had won and he laughed to himself. This woman had now made two mistakes when it came to his vhenan. Fennas smirked up at the young woman and shoved her back with all her strength, sending her staggering backward. She quickly kicked her feet out from under her, pinning her to the ground; sword at her throat. “Never charge an enemy without some understanding of their strengths and weaknesses, an unknown enemy is a deadly one. When facing an enemy you know nothing of it is best to have support from the rest of your team or to be able to size up your mark.” The rogue that had been on the ground just moments ago had disappeared and Fennas smirked. She backed away to an open area and listened, anticipating the rogues movements. Within seconds the the rogue came out of the shadows and attacked her, however, he was not fast enough. Fennas slipped behind him, pinning his arms behind his back making his daggers drop to the ground. Fennas put her mouth close to his ear, “When attacking from stealth the first attack is crucial. You must go for the kill first or you must be capable of immobilizing your opponent, otherwise you risk being outmaneuvered and an extended fight that you are not able to win.” She kicked the back of the man’s knees sending him to the ground. He grunted as his face hit the dirt, Fennas squatting above him, his arms pinned tighter than before. “You must learn to fight from any position, even while pinned to the ground. Today’s training is finished. Remember everything you have learned and be prepared for tomorrow.” She released the boy and helped in to his feet sending him on his way. 

 

Solas walked up beside her and rested his hand on the small of her back. “They seem to be outmatched,” he chuckled. “Are you sure you aren’t being a little hard on them?” Fennas laughed at his remark. The sound was like music to his ears, the flush on her cheeks from her exertion was alluring. “It would be counterproductive to go easy on them. Corypheus and the red templars will not show mercy so they need to be ready when they face them.” Solas nodded and looked out at the large group. Each of them were helping each other tend to their wounds and it brought feelings of satisfaction and relief to see them working together. Fennas sighed as she stretched, “I need to return to my quarters and get cleaned up.” Solas raised an eyebrow at her statement, “Cleaned up for what?” he asked curiously. “For Nehn and Asaan’s bonding ceremony of course,” She stated bursting into laughter. “I would appreciate it if you were to accompany me.” Solas smiled at her, “I would be delighted to.” Fennas grinned and kissed him on the cheek, “I will come find you when I am ready.” Solas watched as she made her way to her chambers. Once she was out of sight he traced the place where she had kissed him with his fingers. Solas made his way to the rotunda to wait for her, he regretted that he only had his torn up tunic to wear. As he sat lost in thought, Cole appeared on his desk, fidgeting with his fingers. “Excited, anxious, ‘what will she think of me?’ Do not worry. She has something for you. It took her all night to finish, sore fingers never resting. Three, two, one.” He left just as fast as he appeared. Solas heard the door to the rotunda open and Fennas softly stepped inside. In her hand was a bundle wrapped in parchment, tied neatly with twine. She was dressed in a light, flowing dress the color of jade; It had a plunging neckline and was short in length in the front but had a long train that glided on the floor behind her. Her hair was pulled back, half up in braids with the rest laying along her back. “I was hoping I would find you here,” She said, her voice full of mirth. “Here. This is for you.” She placed the bundle on his desk and waited for him to open it. Solas carefully unwrapped the parchment. He was stunned when he saw the contents; four carefully stitched tunics and dress shirt. Each one had incredible detail and were made to withstand the wear and tear of being worn. He looked at her astonished, “You made all of these?” he whispered looking back down at them. He lifted the dress shirt that laid atop the tunics. It was very well made. It was light and loose, yet close fitting with full sleeves. The cuffs were made to cling to the wrists and had modest embroidery along the lining. Fennas smiled, “Yes, I figured since you only own that old tunic you are wearing you could use some new ones. That one you are holding is for the festivities later.” She giggled and Solas smiled with delight before standing, coming around his desk to place a kiss on her forehead. Fennas met his eyes, leaning forward to meet his lips. Solas happily obliged, placing his lips on hers. The kiss was soft and slow, full of soft passion and pure happiness. “Ma serannas, ma vhenan.” He whispered when he pulled away. He quickly adorned the gift she had given him and it fit perfectly. Solas took her hand and they set out for the Dalish camp. 

 

Festivities broke out among the entire camp once Nehn and Asaan had exchanged their vows. Music played at an upbeat rhythm and Solas watched as Fennas danced with the others. She floated through the crowd, slowly making her way towards him. Solas never broke eye contact as she glided to him. When she finally reached him she took his hand, “Come dance with me.” She said happily, but Solas hesitated. “Do not tell me you of all people don’t know how to dance.” she said questioningly, her voice laced with mischief. Solas smirked at her, “I do, however, the dances that I know are not meant for this type of event…” Fennas pulled his hand and led him away from the tree he had been leaning against. “You cannot just be a wallflower. Have fun, while we wait for life, life passes. Live now.” she said intertwining her fingers with his and placing her free hand around the back of his neck. Solas gave into her touch and encircled his free hand around her waist. He held her intimately close, relaxing into the dance. Taking the lead, they swayed and circled one another, and he spun her around by the tips of her fingers to only bring her back into his embrace. He said nothing as they dance, he only listened as she laughed and he looked down at her with a glint in his eyes and a soft smile on his lips. They had attracted an audience that circled around them, but they did not care. They were too focused on one another. Solas continued to move her around the circle in a slow dance that differed vastly from what the other Elves had done. It was more intimate and intricate, and he kept pulling her closer to him, their bodies pressing up against one another that seemed to take her breath away each time. Once the song was coming to a close, Solas sped up the pace. He lifted her by the waist spinning around before bringing her back down. He continued his movement and finally with one last spin he dipped her back, his arm around her waist, her head tipped backward, her chest was heaving and he was breathless. When he pulled her back up, they were both breathing heavily, Fennas placed her arms around his neck as they gazed into each others eyes. The sound of cheers thundering around them broke their trance and they laughed. Solas could not take his eyes off of her. Even as she turned to look at the crowd, he could still see the flush on her cheeks. He studied her face, how the corners of her eyes crinkled when she smiled, the curve of her lips when she spoke, the way her face brightened when she laughed. He loved everything about her. He would love her for eternity. She turned to him with eyes full of love and smiled brightly at him and all he could do was return it in full, placing a loving kiss on her lips. She changed...Everything. 


	18. Here Lies the Abyss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating. Everything has been very hectic lately. I hope you enjoy. (>^_^)>
> 
> Second half is Solas' POV  
> Warning: NSFW!!! SEXUAL CONTENT!!! If you aren't comfortable with this type of content you can skip over Solas' POV.
> 
> Translations:  
> Dirth ma, Harellan. Ma banal enasalin. Mar solas ena mar din.- Have you learned, trickster? That was no victory. Your pride will be your death.  
> Banal nadas- Nothing is inevitable  
> Ma judala esh’ala, Din’sul’emalan. Ga telir aron ma dalem Mythal.- You will kill them, death bringer. Just like you killed mythal.  
> Su an’banal i’ma- To the void with you  
> I’tel’gon’os- worthlessness  
> Ar’an banalasa din- We refuse death  
> Ar lath ma, vhenan- I love you, heart. (Symbolically turning the two lovers into one being. They make no personal claim/ownership of their "Heart")

Fennas tossed and turned as she slept. Sleep had not come easy to her the night before as nightmares plagued her dreams. Eversince meeting with Stroud and Hawke she could not shake the feeling of dread that hovered around them. She knew that there was something bigger going on than what they had told her. The nightmares became worse as they came closer to Adamant fortress, however, she could never remember what happened in the dreams. All she ever remembered were a woman's voice speaking to her from a distance, “We stand upon the precipice of change. The world fears the inevitable plummet into the abyss. Watch for that moment... and when it comes, do not hesitate to leap. It is only when you fall that you learn whether you can fly.” Fennas hurtled forward from her bedroll, sweating and shaking, tears falling from her eyes. She knew she was expieriencing the memories of some one near her while in the Fade. She looked over at Solas, who slept beside her peacefully, she was glad she hadn’t woke him. She quickly wiped her tears away and dressed herself in her armor. She needed to shake the dreams from her mind, even if she could not remember them they still made her anxious. After stepping out of her tent she looked around the camp; none of her companions were up yet and the only life within the camp were the scouts and soldiers who were on patrol. They would reach the fortress within a few hours and everyone was on edge. Fennas sat at the fire and began cooking breakfast. “Porridge sounds good…” she muttered as she gathered the ingredients and like so many times before, the smell if her cooking woke her friends. She smiled to herself as she saw Solas emerge from the tent they shared. He had always been the first to wake when he smelled her food ever since their time spent in the Hinterlands. He sat beside her, groggily rubbing his eyes, and Fennas placed a bowl of porridge in his free hand. Solas smiled at her and began eating, Fennas giggled. The others rose soon after and she happily gave them a portion of the porridge before finally grabbing some for herself. 

 

They reached Adamant and everything was thrown into chaos. The wardens had been brainwashed into believing that sacrificing their own was the only option they had to stopping the blight. It made Fennas sick to her stomach, memories of the rebellion flooded her mind, slaves fighting each other out of fear of their masters brutality. Fennas and her party fought their way through wardens and demons, Stroud and Hawke following close behind. They burst through the final door, finding Wardens gathered around a rift, Clarel and that bastard Erimond stood on a platform above them. Fennas was filled with rage when she saw him, “Have you told Clarel what creature it is that you serve?” she growled at the magister. The man continued to lie through his teeth, running his mouth about how this was the work of the “Maker.” Electricity crawled up Fennas’s arms, purple and blue sparks flashed around her. “You serve a Darkspawn! Do not lie! Wardens, this man that you have trusted is a liar, a snake. He serves a darkspawn named Corypheus. He has used you and made you waste the lives of those you have sacrificed!” She bellowed. Clarel looked at the man with anger, “Is this true?” She shouted advancing towards the coward. He began to panic and he ran, Clarel on his heels. Fennas and the ones who followed her ran after them while the rest stayed behind to hold off the demons that began to pour out of the rift. They chased them all the way to a broken bridge where Clarel had Erimond trapped. She repelled each of his attacks, never slowing as she stalked towards him. She threw a bolt of lightning at him, sending him to the ground; clutching his knees to his chest. “How dare you!” She screamed, “You have ruined the Wardens!” Erimond laughed a cruel laugh and looked up at the commander, “You ruined yourselves,” he spat. “All I did was wiggle a bit of power before you and you couldn’t wait to get your hands bloody!” Clarel snarled and struck him with another wave of magic; Erimond was flung across the bridge. “I will never serve the blight!” At that moment Corypheus’s dragon grabbed her with its jaws, shredding her torso as it flung her back to the ground. Fennas wanted to run to her to help, but the dragon turned its attention to her and her group. Clarel sent one final spell at the dragon; it shrieked and flailed in pain causing the decrepit bridge to begin to crumble. They all scrambled to escape their inevitable fall, but failed. Fennas fell and instinctually shot her hand out, opening a rift. The blinding light made her shut her eyes tight. 

 

When she opened her eyes everything was green, mountains were floating, spirits came and went. “We are in the Fade… physically here.” She muttered and quickly searched for Cole. There was no telling how he would react to being here after so long of being in the mortal world. “No, no, no,” Cole panicked, pacing back and forth. “I can’t be here… Not like this! Not like me!” Fennas placed a hand on his cheek to calm him, “Shhhhh, Cole. Everything will be alright. We will find a way back soon.” She whispered and he became at ease. Fennas looked around for the rest of her group; Stroud and Hawke were dusting themselves off, Bull looked terrified and pissed, and Solas stood, staring up towards the Black City. Fennas knew why, but could not say anything without the others becoming suspicious. So she just stood beside him and held his hand, gently squeezing it. He said nothing and only squeezed hers back. Hawkes voice broke the silence, “Where are we?” she asked. Fennas looked over her shoulder at the woman, “This is the Fade.” Fennas let go of Solas’s hand and began walking in the direction of the rift. She ignored the groups questions, becoming distracted was dangerous here. She could feel the evil that lurked nearby; The fear that permeated the air. Reaching the top of the staircase, Fennas came face to face with a woman who should have been long since dead, however, it was not truly her. Her companions gasped upon seeing her. “Divine Justinia,” Stroud muttered in shock. Fennas shook her head and looked at the man. “This is not the Divine, but a spirit of faith,” She said looking back at the being that stood before her. The spirit nodded and looked at Fennas with great intensity, “Inquisitor, the fear demon that claims this part of the Fade took something from you that must be recovered in order to leave this place. It is the nightmare you forget upon waking. It feeds off memories of fear and darkness, growing fat on the terror,” She gestured to the orbs of magical energy that appeared behind her. “These are your memories.” Fennas approached them one by one, absorbing the energy and flashes of her forgotten memories flooded her mind. She clutched her head in pain, only glancing towards the spirit for a moment before looking back down. “So it was the Foci that placed this mark upon me and it was the Divine the humans saw behind me when I first fell out of the Fade, not the human prophet Andraste,” Fennas sighed and the spirit nodded. “We need to move. We shouldn’t linger here.” 

 

The group marched through the demon’s lair for what seemed like an eternity before it’s voice echoed through the air, “Ah, we have a visitor. Some silly little slave girl comes to steal the fear I kindly lifted from her shoulders; You should have thanked me and left your fear where it lay forgotten.” Fennas ignored it as they went, but the demon persisted. “You think that pain will make you stronger. What fool filled your mind with such dribble? The only one who grows stronger from your fears is me, but you are a guest here in my home. So by all means let me return what you have forgotten.” She continued to ignore the creature, pressing forward. The demon turned its attention to her companions. First it was Bull; “The qunari will make a lovely host for one of my minions. Or maybe I will ride his body myself.” Bull growled, “I’d like to see you try.” Second was Cole; “Are you afraid, Cole? I can help you forget. Just like you help other people. We’re so very much alike, you and I.” Cole became uncomfortable, “No,” he whispered. Third was Solas; “Dirth ma, Harellan. Ma banal enasalin. Mar solas ena mar din.” Solas’s expression never changed even as he replied to the demon, “Banal nadas.” Then it was stroud; “Warden Stroud. How must it feel to devote your whole life to the Wardens, only to watch them fall? Or worse, to know that you were responsible for their destruction? When the next Blight comes, will they curse your name?” Strouds face became hard, “With the Maker’s blessing, we will end this wretched beast.” Then Hawke; “Do you think it mattered, Hawke? Do you think anything you ever did mattered? You couldn’t even save your city. How could you expect to strike down a god? Fenris is going to die, just like your family, and everyone you ever cared about.” Hawke muttered under her breath, “Well, that’s going to grow tiresome quickly.” And finally Fennas; She froze, all of the people who had died for her stood before her. They all looked at her with disdain and charged at her. Her heart clenched with each strike from her staff that befell them. “And what of the beloved Inquisitor? You think your life is worth something? All of those people who died for you...They died for nothing. You are worthless. You will never be able to save the people; You will only bring upon them their death. Ma judala esh’ala, Din’sul’emalan. Ga telir aron ma dalem Mythal.” Fennas was enraged and the air around her grew cold, fire ignited in her eyes. “Su an’banal i’ma…” She snarled and the demon chuckled, darkly, sensuously, sending shivers through her and into the ground below her, ripples spreading. It’s breath ghosted against her, chilled and dank; and it laughed a painful caress into her ear, a vile, carnal, abhorrent lover’s voice. 

 

They stopped in a relatively quiet corner of the Fade to catch their breath. There was a fence, rickety, run down, and behind it was a graveyard. Each of the tombstones adorned the names of each of her companions and their greatest fear: Cassandra; Helplessness, Varric; Becoming his parents, Cole; Despair, Sera; The nothing, Dorian; Temptation, Vivienne; Irrelevance, Iron Bull; Madness, Blackwall; Himself, and Solas; Dying alone. Fennas spotted a lone grave separated from the rest. Her name was carved into the small stone that sat at the head of the grave and she frowned when she read the word that was written below it; I’tel’gon’os. She stared down at it and she felt a hand on her shoulder. Solas stood beside her, a look of reasurace was written on his features. She replied with a small smile, “Come on,” she called out to the others. “We are almost there.” They raced towards the rift, killing demons as they went. They came to a halt when a massive demon blocked their path and at its feet stood the fear demon waiting for them. The spirit floated up to the demon, “Please tell Leliana, ‘I’m sorry, I failed you too.’” She emitted an ethereal light and flew at the demon, subduing it. The fear demon was enraged and began attacking the rest of them. It unleashed tiny fears, making it harder to attack it. Fennas danced around it with her staff casting spell after spell. They fought for a while before she finally knocked the demon to the ground and plunged her staff blade into its skull. Each of them were panting and they rushed towards the rift. The big one blocked their path once again; Hawke and Stroud looked at one another. Fennas knew exactly what each of them planned to do. “No,” she chided. “Neither of you will die here to save us.” Fennas focused all of her mana into her palms, “Stroud, let me see your sword.” He handed it to her confused. Fennas held the handle like it was a spear and lined up her shot, “Ar’an banalasa din,” she said, her voice barely above a whisper; and at the moment the sword was covered with lightning. She launched the sword at the creature and it pierced its eye, lightning engulfing its body, paralyzing it. “Go!” Fennas bellowed and they all jumped through the rift. She quickly closed the rift with a swift jerk of her hand. The demons fell one by one and the fighting came to a halt. Everything was silent as those who had been fighting stared at her in awe. Hawke laughed, “Now that the demon is dead Corypheus loses his demon army, but as far as all of these people are concerned the Inquisitor broke the spell with the blessing of the Maker.” Stroud stood beside her and nodded in agreement, “Its true, everyone other than those who were there and those in your inner circle will believe that a higher power was involved…” Fennas let out a tired laugh and looked around at all of the soldiers, “I do not care what they believe. I have known from the beginning that there was no ‘God’ involved in this. All that matters is that we were victorious and that the wardens are now safe,” She brushed her hair from her face and brought her attention to the remaining wardens. “To those of you who remain,” her voice was loud and commanding, authoritative yet gentle as it echoed throughout the area. “You will stay and do whatever you can to help the Inquisition. Makeup for Clarel’s mistake, do what is right to honor those who have been sacrificed.” Fennas placed her hands behind her back and stood tall before them and they burst into cries of triumph. “I will go to Weisshaupt fortress and inform the rest of the wardens what has happened,” Stroud said exhausted. Hawke nodded to him, “I will go as well, I still need to send a letter to Fenris and Carver to let them know I am still alive,” She laughed and Fennas smiled. 

 

Skyhold was a welcome sight when they finally returned, however, Fennas was not in a good mood. She was sat atop her throne, her legs crossed with one exposed through the slit in her red dress and her hair draped over her shoulder, her hands clasped in her lap; waiting for Erimond to be brought before her for judgement. When he finally stood before her, her face was never changing. She showed no anger, disgust, disdain, not even one twitch of emotion towards the man. “I recognize none of this proceeding, you have no authority to judge me.” he spat as he glared up at her. Fennas was not fazed by his attitude. “Lord Livius Erimond, I am struggling to understand how judging you can make up for anything that has happened, however, evil is evil. Lesser, greater, middling… makes no difference. The degree is arbitrary, the definitions blurred. If I am to choose between one evil and another, I’d rather not choose at all, but there are many who wish to defer to me on this matter.” She said with conviction. Erimond scoffed at her, “They defer to you because they fear. Not  _ just  _ Corypheus, but Tevinter, rightful ruler of every piece of ground you’ve trod in your pathetic life. You are a lesser being, a knife ear, a woman who understands and commands nothing.” Fennas stared at him with an empty expression, “I bear my teeth, and still you smile, speaking as though I am a child. Underestimating how these claws are straining under my fingernails; How my fur is bristling on the nape of my neck; How my heart is aching with the strain of your presumptuous game. Do not be too eager to judge my Elvhen and feminine nature, to throw your opinions to the wind, hoping they will affect me,” Fennas stood from her seat and looked down at the man. “Lord Erimond, any protection you thought you had has apparently been withdrawn. I hereby sentence you to death. You will die...by my hand.” 

___________________________

Fennas stood on her balcony, watching as the sky began to change. The lingering light was obliterated by the rapidly falling night. The once salmon and purple sky transformed into a vast expanse of jet-black that engulfed the castle and mountain range that surrounded it. A canopy of luminous stars materialized amongst the ocean of blackness. Some were dull, merely flickering into existence every now and then, but there was an adequate amount of shimmering stars to illuminate the dark, moonless night. The sound of bare feet echoed through her chambers and she glanced behind her to find the source of the noise; Solas stood in the doorway. “Are you alright, ma vhenan?” he asked leaning on the railing beside her. Fennas looked down at her hands as she rubbed her thumb over the anchor, “I have no right to judge someone’s life, to decide their fate,” she looked up towards the mountains, “I am afraid. I am afraid that I will become how  _ they _ were. Obsessed with the power the people had given them to dictate what is right and wrong. I am terrified, yet I dare not say anything to the others because they need me to be strong, but…” she trailed off.

 

 

Solas’ hands reached for her waist as if they have always belonged there, skipping over the exposed flesh of her legs. He only sought to comfort, thumbs rubbing small circles into her weary skin. “You are nothing like they were. You care for the people that follow you, you help others before you help yourself. You are worthy of respect and someone who is worthy of being followed.” Fennas smiled, a pink flush covered her cheeks. He reached up and traced his thumb over her cheekbone and she grabbed hold of his fingers and even under the dim light he could see the heated conviction in her eyes. “I want a home, a place for our people, a place free of the Evanuris where all are free. If there is not a place for us then I will make one.” Solas braced one hand behind them while the other wrapped around her waist to hold her tight, to press their hearts together. The feel of his breath moving steadily, soft circles sweeping into the small of her back, “I have no doubt you will take what you want from this world.” She smirked up at him, “Good,” she whispered as she pulled him towards the bed; arms wrapped around his neck, nails nipping just so into his scalp. “Because you are something I want too.” Then she kissed him and he rejoiced to feel her warmth against him. There was more heat to it, a demand and impatience that had been growing since their first kiss in the Fade. His heart knew what she sought, his body yearned to give into her demands, to abandon his hesitancy, but his mind still clung to rusted chains. He wants to, oh does he want and want and want, but he couldn't unless she was sure that she wanted this. He held her head still and moved just out of range of her hunger, even though he so desperately wanted to be devoured. “Are you sure you want this? I do not want you to regret-” Lips pressed wet to his jaw silenced him as a hand trailed a slow path down his chest, tickling along the waistline of his trousers. “All I want in this moment is you. I want to know the taste of your tongue, the touch of your fingers; I want all that you have to give me. I want to know the sounds you make, the places to touch that make you shiver.” Fingers brushed against the hardness growing between them and he stifled any of the sounds she wished to hear. Fennas found the shape of him, tortured and teased and broke down his worries brick by brick with every stroke. "I want to know what you feel like against my palm, what you feel like inside me. I want to see what you look like when I break you apart.” Solas groaned, “Fennas…” She stroked him once again. “Solas, tell me what you want.” Her plea weakened his resolve and he welcomed the assault with a surrendering groan, gripping a fistful of her hair and bringing her mouth to his. She was summer, like a season inescapable no matter if you closed your eyes or prepared for winter. That he had ever resisted her was no longer something he could fathom. His lips left hers and trailed from the edge of her cheekbone and down the strong shape of her jaw. Her heartbeat galloped beneath her skin as he kissed into the valley of her collarbone. She shivered as he grazed it with his teeth. He felt her loud appreciation rumbled through her throat. 

 

He tried to hide his mirth at her horrified face when he suddenly pulled back. “You cannot be serious-” He silenced her with a single finger. He bided his time as he slowly laid her onto the bed and Solas let his touch wander to the soft slant of her mouth. Madness took control and moved his thumb over her top lip. Her tongue licked the pad of his thumb and he all but hissed in response. Such sweet desires rushed through his body like earthquakes and threatened to break him apart, making his chest constrict and grow heavy. Fennas tilted her head back and dragged his hands down her neck. She took one hand lower and his breath skipped to feel the sharp bud of her breast beneath his touch. Her hand released his, reaching forward and followed its companion’s path down his chest. Her fingers left flames in their wake and when one slipped around the edge of his trousers and grazed his skin his entire body tingled with want, with need, of her. They were a clash of lips and tongues desperate for the inferno within. Fast fingers unlaced the straps of her dress and slipped it from her body. Her smalls surrendered to his demands and he wanted to take a moment to gaze at her glory, but greedy fingers plundered into his breeches and squeezed around his shaft, making stars dance across his eyes. He gladly returned the favor, a digit slipped through her and then inside. Her slick heat made him groan anew as she gasped into his lips, his eagerness making her squirm. It had been a long time since he had been this intimate, but it didn’t seem to matter that he fumbled - the wait had made her sensitive, forgiving in her delirium. With urgent touches they drove each other to growing pleasures and even though he wanted to take her the way he had always imagined, he couldn’t bring himself to shake her hand away or stop his own from making her breathless. He felt like he could feel her forever this way and never grow tired of it. Fangs took his bottom lip and bit down with a force just shy of drawing blood. Solas’ hands came up and slammed her shoulders back into the bed, a dangerous snarl of his own issued a warning, He watched as she took his fingers, soaked with the scent and slick of her, and devoured them. Her tongue lapped with enthusiasm and when she gave them a sharp suck, he could tolerate it no more. Her smile turned smug to see the heady need in his eyes, but he had no intention of giving into her demands anytime soon. He would see her smirk break and hear her lips beg for release - he would settle for no less than watching her break apart in turn as well. 

 

Solas settled between her legs and kissed her insolent mouth. The taste of her still lingered on her tongue and he had never known anything sweeter. He allowed her to remove his tunic and relished the feel of their warm skin together, soft and hard and right. When her wandering fingers reached the edge of his trousers, he sank back out of her reach and caressed her neck, her shoulders, down over her heart. Her breasts quivered as his breath lurched beneath her ribs and he was drawn to the pert flesh. Treasured time was taken tantalizing each pink bud as if nothing else existed, and he enjoyed how her skin grew hot and how her voice vibrated with sensation and desperation alike. Fingers pulled and pushed his shoulders, her desires battled, but he would not be moved to obey. To show her, he bared his teeth and bit into the soft mound of flesh. Her cry of pleasure and pain was more exquisite than any music and he lingered for a few moments before giving her relief. He gently kissed the mark he’d made until her scampering breath began to slow. Lips continued their southern march down her body and he memorized every inch with an enraptured gaze and worshipping mouth. Solas smiled on her skin as his expedition trailed down to the inside of her thighs, he licked and nibbled. “Solas.” His name was another command as she hissed between her clenched teeth. He abandoned the game and slipped his tongue, slowly, slowly, inside her. They both moaned as he tasted her. Fennas gripped at the sheets when the tip of his tongue circled her clit. She couldn’t keep the twitches of pleasure from shaking her limbs and groans escaped her throat without permission. It were as if she were possessed and when he pulled the sensitive nub between his lips and sucked, her back arched all its own like a bowstring close to snapping. Trembling hands slid to his jaw and tilted it up to show what she truly wanted and the moan she let out was long and rough as his tongue assaulted her anew. Fingers slipped inside and moved, slow and steady and then harder more urgent. Her body ignited from the inside, waves of heat rushed up and down her skin. She cried out again and again until she couldn’t take anymore. She was silent when she came, mouth open and eyes squeezed shut as her body exploded and contracted at the same time. Solas picked himself up and hovered over her to deposit soft pecks as she fell back to the bed. By the time he reached her face her eyes were clear and piercing. “You are more beautiful than anything I have ever known, in the waking world and the next.” he said breathless. Her smile was pleased, soft, her kiss even more so as she pulled him down to her. The touch began sweet yet grew in a flash until they were boiling over once again, full of desperation and empty of each other. 

 

Fennas was quick, controlling as she pushed his shoulder and hooked her leg  beneath him. Solas toppled to the bed and she was on him faster than any predator. Nails scratched into his flesh as she conquered his trousers and threw them away. They were both bared to the world, but there was nothing beyond their aching bodies and and racing hearts. Fennas was delirious with desire as she wrapped her fingers around him, tightening and stroking and drawing him higher, and Solas found all his worries were but fleeting memories of some other man. This was what they both wanted. In that moment, she was his and he was hers and there the universe ended. Fennas slid her sex against his with agonizing slowness and captured his eyes before she mercilessly took him in one powerful motion. Solas jerked and clutched her hips, nails dug into flesh, but it only made her moan louder. Her hands pressed into his shoulders and they collided with determined, demanding strokes. They were beyond any words and spoke only in primal harmony or the language of touch. He marveled at the majesty of her, wild and free, untamed even as they claimed one another. Claws dragged down his chest leaving red lines, his hands dug into her sides as they pressed to reach higher, sink deeper. Her fingers flit between her folds and Fennas tilted her head back with a hum as she took his pleasure and her own to further heights. Her motions became erratic and Solas could recognize the sweet undulations that came from deep in her throat, but he wasn’t finished with her. He all but threw her back to where she once reposed and captured the surprised yelp from her lips with a ravenous kiss. He was inside her before she could think and swallowed her every breath, every cry and moan, and gorged himself on her reverences until he could no longer hold them. Solas pulled away and sat back on his heels, grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist. His fingers found her swollen clit as he buried himself in her over and over. Fennas reached for him, but he was too far, so she clutched the sheets to try and ground herself to a world she was quickly leaving behind. He adored the way her breasts moved with every thrust, how she writhed and yelled out at his touch. He watched her body bend and tremble, watched as silent screams burst from her mouth as she unravled again. She was burning around him, hot and tight and perfect, and Solas followed her right over the edge. He had enough sense to slip from her and spilled into the sheets beneath them as a torrent of electricity and thunder rushed through him. 

 

It seemed like a blissful eternity before their breaths steadied and hearts settled within their chests. Solas collapsed beside her, grabbing her to pull her half onto himself. Her arm latched around his glistening chest and her satisfied sigh tickled his neck. Solas kissed the top of her wet forehead before he sat his chin on her snow white hair. The world around them returned, saturated with the sounds of gentle night all but forgotten in their torrid embrace. “Ar lath ma, vhenan,” Fennas whispered and Solas stroked her hair. He knew he loved her beyond reason and their time together only sharpened his resolve. He knew he would never be able to let her go, he would do everything within his power to protect her, to stand beside her as an equal. He wished he had known her so long ago, that he could have loved her and saved her from the pain she had endured. "Maybe everything would have turned out differently..." he thought. Solas kissed her head once again and breathed in her scent, “Ar lath ma, vhenan.” 


	19. A Home of Our Own Making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for being so slow with updates ^(>_<)^ I hope you enjoy. (>^_^)>
> 
> Translations:  
> On'dhea- Good morning  
> Ir'ina'lan'ehn- Gorgeous  
> Era’dirthara- Storyteller

Solas slept soundly by her side, brow light and untroubled as Fennas gazed at him, and for a moment she allowed herself to be soft. With her eyes she traced the lines of his face, connected the dots of his freckles and the small scar on his forehead. Fennas wondered if he were a boy when he received it and smiled to imagine him as such, small yet wiry and wide eyed at the world. There were a few seconds where her thoughts turned to what his children would look like too, but those were swept away, locked somewhere her foolishness could not get to. It was time to wake up. She left quick kisses against his lips, each little peck meant to draw him gently from the Fade. When his breath began to change she lingered longer and soon his mouth curled beneath hers, a hand coming up and curling into her tangled hair; drew her closer with a lazy urgency she didn’t fight. The moment couldn’t last forever, however, for soon they would be missed if they weren’t already. She did not want to walk through the crowded throne room and be subjected to the knowing gazes of everyone there, for it would be quite obvious what their Inquisitor and her “apostate” companion had been up to. Still, she couldn’t help but take some extra time to thoroughly wake him before she finally broke the quiet between them. “On’dhea,” she yawned, sleep still laced through her voice. His smile was clever and content as he replied, “On’dhea, ir'ina'lan'ehn.” A tug on her arm sent her rolling across Solas’ body which half covered her in the next moment. Her protests were sealed away by his mouth, the little fight she had to push him away was given up when his long fingers found their way down her sore body. Now that they had crossed the line in the sand there was no hesitation in his touch, his tongue no longer tied in knots but tangling all her thoughts instead. She felt young again, careless, carefree. “Stop,” she whispered more to herself than Solas, but even so he obeyed, stilled his touch and moved away. The cool air of morning shifted in between them and she resisted the urge to pull him close again. Fennas smiled, answering the concerned patience he wore as she shifted out from under him. “There will be time for that later, if I have any say on the matter. Unless you intend to continue as if nothing has changed?” His thumb brushed across her cheek and down to trace the edge of her lips, and Solas gave a small shake of his head. “No. You change everything.” 

 

The thought, the way he said it, sent little jolts down to her toes and she accepted one more lingering kiss before forcing them both back to the real world. They lazily stood from the bed and Fennas strutted to her balcony, with no care in the world about her nakedness, to retrieve the small basin of rainwater she had collected. She washed away the last vestiges of sleep and evidence of the events from the previous night. “Solas, could you grab a dress from the drawer please?” she asked as she dried herself off. She watched as he carefully rummaged through the dresser curious to see which dress he would choose. After a few moments he pulled a greenish-blue gown from the drawer and presented it to her. It was made of soft, satiny fabric, long and loose. A high collar made of leather, similar to those on the armor of ancient Arlathan, headed the floor length dress. It was sleeveless and leather belts wrapped around the torso with embroidery and fine needle work in the shape of vines that trailed the length of it. Fennas smiled when she looked at it. “I just finished that one,” she said taking it from him and slipping it on. She could feel Solas watching her with an intense gaze as he dressed himself. She fixed the last of the belts and tied the front of her hair back, leaving the rest hanging along her spine, before breaking the silence, “I do believe we should hurry. It won’t be long before they will come searching for me.” Solas nodded and they made their way down the stairs. Fennas’s steps slowed once they reached the door and she took a deep breath. When they stepped out into the throne room, Cassandra's voiced echoed through the hall. “Inquisitor!” The seeker nearly shouted, one arm waving into the air as she ran forward. “Inquisitor, you’re-ah!” The seeker came to a stop just a small distance away when she noticed who had emerged from her chambers along side her. “Ah, you were...I…” Fennas laughed at the bashful woman, “Is there something wrong?” Cassandra waved her hands frantically, “Yes-no! We were concerned. You weren’t in the war room like you usually were and thought something was amiss. But you’re…all right?” Fennas locked arms with Solas and cocked a smirk at the seeker, “Please tell me you don’t have the entire Inquisition looking for us.” Fennas looked at her with a smile full of mirth. Cassandra shook her head, “No. Varric suspected something more,” she gestured between her and Solas, “Might be the cause when we noted that Solas was not in the rotunda. I’ve alerted no one else.” Fennas did not think that was true any longer considering how loud her friend was. Some of the embarrassment about Cassandra disappeared as her face bore a scowl. “You could be more discreet.” Fennas snorted and glanced at Solas, sharing a look that made Cassandra frown more. “I do believe we were as discreet as we could have been considering we were in the privacy of my quarters,” Fennas gestured towards her door. “It cannot be helped that the door to my chambers opens to the throne room.” Cassandra let out a disgusted noise, fueled by her embarrassment, “Let us move on. You are needed in the war room to discuss Halamshiral.” The seeker took off towards the war room and Fennas sighed before releasing Solas’ arm. She kissed him lightly, lingering for a few seconds before speaking, “I will find you later. I have a feeling I will be in there for most of the day.” Solas caressed her face, “I look forward to it. Ar lath ma, vhenan.” Fennas watched Solas retreat to the rotunda and Varric gave him a knowing smile before she headed to the war room. “And it begins.”

 

Fennas was right, she had been in the war room for hours now; listening to her advisors bicker over the diplomats and nobles that would be attending the ball at Halamshiral. Josephine brought the argument to a close when she mentioned what their attire would be and Fennas was appalled by what she suggested. A suit that was atrocious. “Absolutely not,” she stated and Josephine was taken aback. “We have to make an impression, these will make us the laughing stock of the entire ball.” They all looked at her confused. “How do you know?” Leliana asked. Fennas sighed, “I have been to many events such as this one when I was a slave. I know how the game works, I know how the game is played. The powerful have always preyed on the powerless, that’s how they became powerful in the first place. Everyone is your enemy. Everyone is your friend. You must determine every possible series of events, that way nothing can touch you.” Leliana looked pleased, while Cullen and Josephine were astonished. “I’ll give you a list of what I need to start on the attire for each of us. I will also need measurements of those in the inner circle that will be attending. Josephine can you take care of that?” she asked looking at the antivan woman. Josephine was already working; writing and making preparations for everything. Fennas bowed her head and left the war room to begin her own preparations. She cut through the main hall straight towards the rotunda, when she reached the door to Solas’ room she heard Varric chuckle. Fennas looked over at the dwarf. He sat in front of the fire, papers covering the table in front of him. “You are glowing Wolfie, anything you would like to share?” he asked with a smirk. She would have blushed if she were able, however, Solas has been the only person who has ever been capable of drawing color to her cheeks. Fennas smirked at the man and raised her eyebrow, “Tell me era’dirthara, are you attempting to acquire new information for your next book?” she asked with a sly smile. Varric flinched just a bit before speaking again, “You know you are terrifying when you have that look on your face, right? But if you must know yes. I want to make sure I describe this perfectly. So did he sweep you off your feet or was it the other way around? “ Seras laugh echoed from the rotunda. The rogue came running through the door nearly knocking Fennas over and Solas’s irritated voice made Fennas turn towards the door, “Sera,” he said in a low voice which made her laugh even louder. Solas was covered in fresco. Deep blood red paint stained his tunic and it was splattered on his face. Fennas chuckled at the sight and Solas shot a look at her, but brought his attention back to Sera. “Do you have any idea how long it takes to make fresco? How hard it is to acquire the ingredients to make the best pigments?” He growled and Sera laughed at him again. Solas went to charge after her, but Fennas stopped him, “You need to clean yourself up before it sets and stains your skin,” she said softly. Solas sighed and nodded his head and before they turned to go back to his quarters Varric stopped them. “Wolfie you never answered my question…” he smirked and Solas’s irritated scowl returned. Sera giggled again, “I bet he calls out ‘Elvhen glory!’ when he does it…” Fennas scoffed at her and turned back to look at her. “Sera please,” She smirked, “He calls out whatever I tell him to.” Solas burst into laughter when he saw the look of disgust race across the girls face. She made vomiting noises and took off running towards the tavern. 

 

Solas and Fennas retreated to the confines of the rotunda. “It seems your day has been very eventful?” Fennas said sarcastically. Solas chuckled as he removed his tunic and tossed it to a pile by the wall. Fennas walked around the room admiring the murals that covered the walls. “They are beautiful, Solas,” she said and came to a stop in front of the unfinished fresco he was currently working on. “Thank you for saying so,” Solas replied as he picked up his paintbrush once again and coated it with the remnants of angry red paint. Graceful limbs slipped passed the furniture to stand before the next depiction. The all seeing gaze of the Inquisition caught anyone who stepped through the door, but it was the wolves that drew Fennas’s attention. She ran her fingers along the paint and Dorians exasperated sigh made her look up. “That painting has always puzzled me. I understand that it represents the reformation of the Inquisition, however, I can never wrap my head around the meaning behind the wolves.” Dorian sighed again and rested his chin in his hand with the other hanging over the railing, book in hand. Fennas glanced at the artwork and back at him. “Wolves have voices that reach across miles to one another. They are heralding the rebuilding of the Inquisition to the four corners of the world.” Dorian nodded his head and Fennas could see Solas smirking out of the corner of her eye. “Well I will leave you two lovebirds alone,” he chuckled as he retreated from view. Fennas looked over at Solas, who had been staring at her the entire time, and smirked at him. “It seems as though all of Skyhold knows of our relationship now and I have no doubt that Varric has been making bets with everyone within the inner circle.” She said and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Solas chuckled and nodded his head in agreement as he continued cleaning the paint brushes before him. “Was there something you wished to talk about, Da’Fen?” Solas asked as he glanced back at her. Fennas smiled, “Yes actually,” she released him and took a seat on his desk. “I was wondering if you would assist me in designing a gown for the ball?” She said and Solas was now facing her with a kind smile written upon his face. “I would be happy to.” He said and took a seat in his chair and pulled out some parchment and his charcoal sticks. They worked well into the afternoon, everyone else having left the library and overcroft. Fennas was very pleased with the design they had come up with, it was inspired by fashion that had been in style in Arlathan once long ago; A floor length emerald green shawl, made of satin, with gold along the seams over top a dark leather cuirass with straps that wrapped around the neck and cleavage to accentuate her bust. A dark under bust corset made of even more leather held the shawl in place. Fennas had refused to wear those horrid shoes Josephine had suggested so she would wear her own leg wrappings. 

 

Fennas smiled at their work, but it quickly fell away and was replaced by forlorn expression. “What is wrong, Vhenan?” Solas asked and grabbed her hand gently. Fennas huffed aloud, “Ir abelas, Vhenan. Its just that I cannot say that I am exactly excited about going to this ball.” Solas gazed at her with a look that asked for her to explain and Fennas laughed to herself. “I was a slave in court for centuries. I was tortured and beaten. I memorized the slaughter, I was acculturated and socialized with it until only telling myself who I was, what I had to protect, kept me from trying to find a way to end my suffering. I told myself; never forget what you are, for surely the world will not. Make it your strength. Then it can never be your weakness. I armoured myself in it so that it could never be used to hurt me.” Solas took her hand and stood from his seat leading her to the empty part of the room. He elegantly lifted his arm with Fennas’ hand still in his and turned her to spin in a circle. Fennas laughed, a wide smile full of love covered her face as she stood on the tips of her toes as she spun and stepped closer to Solas. He began to sing:

 

_ “I’ll swim and sail on savage seas _

 

_ With ne’er a fear of drowning.”  _

 

As she pressed her back against him, she crossed her arm across her chest and joined her free hand with his. His body was warm pressed against hers, when his gaze met hers and she saw his smile, she could feel herself melting. The sound of his voice was quiet, deep, and so beautiful to hear. Together they moved about the floor for only a few heartbeats before Solas let her go, extending his arm as she spun out of his reach. 

 

_ “And gladly ride the waves of life  _

 

_ If you would marry me.”  _

 

Their hands unlaced and pressed one of each of their hands together, palm to palm, and they spun in a slow circle. Once again, they stood opposite of each other. Fennas’ heart was fluttering in her chest as they moved in a lazy circle and they slowly brought themselves closer together. 

 

_ “No scorching sun nor freezing cold _

 

_ Will stop me on my journey.”  _

 

As the one leading the dance, Solas stopped and faced her, holding both of her hands against his with their hands flat. He stood very close to her, their breath mingled together. They raised one of their joined hands upward. After a few heartbeats, they raised the other. Solas’ forehead touched hers. His voice was almost a murmur as he continued to sing, and Fennas wanted nothing more than to kiss him at that moment.

 

_ “If you will promise me your heart _

 

_ And love me for eternity.” _

 

Solas brought their hands downward in an arc and took a slow step backward, bringing their hands together in front of them. Their hands joined crisscrossed. With careful steps, the pair began to spin. All other sounds and sense vanished, leaving only Solas; the sight of him, his voice in her ear, and his warmth enveloping her. She never wanted this end. Their feet slowed, and her arms went around his neck while his landed gently on her waist. It was her turn to sing, and to dance a little faster. Her voice was light and quite to match his. As she went on, her voice grew louder with laughter, and a large smile appeared on her face: 

 

_ “My dearest one, my darling dear, _

 

_ Your mighty words astound me.”  _

 

Suddenly, Solas pushed Fennas away from him and took a few steps back while she spun with her arms in the air. One, two, stop. The they rushed forward, lifting their right arm to touch their forearms, and went into another circle. Every few heartbeats they switched directions, while their free hand was pressed against their own backs. 

 

_ “But I’ve no need for mighty deeds _

 

_ When I feel your arms around me.” _

 

They continued to circle each other, pivoting their feet to the mute beat. Solas never broke eye contact with Fennas, even to glance down at their feet. Her cheeks were flushed with heat and happiness. With a smile on his lips, Solas sang:

 

_ “But I would bring you rings of gold, _

 

_ I’d even sing you poetry!”  _

 

Solas swiftly took her hands and faced her. Their right foot stepped in front of them, to the side, while pushing themselves toward each other. That was repeated for a few heartbeats. Gracefully, Solas dropped to one knee while holding Fennas’ hand. When Solas placed his hand behind his back, Fennas let out a giggle as she went in a circle around him and jumped over his leg.

 

_ “And I would keep you from all harm _

 

_ If you would stay beside me!” _

 

Quickly, Solas stood and took both of her hands again and stepped toward her, outstretching their hands as he did. He leaned to left as she went to the right, and back and forth. It continued a few times, bringing them close together and apart again. Each time, Fennas was tempted to kiss him. He was attractive when he danced: the way he moved subtly to the beat they were creating, the slight arc of his eyebrow as he watched her, and the gentle yet intense grip he had on her body. It was enough to make her head spin. She sang:

 

_ “I have no use for rings of gold _

 

_ I care not for your poetry.” _

 

Fennas pressed herself against Solas for just a second before he spun her, both their free arms outstretched, and brought her back in. Her back hit his chest and their feet moved side to side together as their hands met each other’s opposite. After a few heartbeats, as Solas laughed aloud, he raised his left arm-Fennas’ right- while still bouncing on the balls of their feet. His voice was light as a feather in her ear, and she knew that what he was singing along with her was the truth.

 

_ “I only want your hand to hold.”  _

 

Again, Fennas spun, her dress rising slightly as she did, while their hands were still joined. Their wrists joined together, crisscrossed, and he spun her in the other direction. There was a smirk on his lips when he sang:

 

_ “I only want you near me.” _

 

Together they stood facing the door, eyes glued to each other and her hand cupped in his, and began to move their feet. Slowly they rotated in a circle as they hummed to the tune. Fennas’ feet knew where to go and landed every step perfectly, Solas wasn’t far behind her in precision. They continued to gradually turn and dance and until the two began to sing together:

 

_ “To love and kiss, to sweetly hold _

 

_ For the dancing and dreaming.”  _

 

Solas took a step back and straightened the arm Fennas was with, planting his feet. Fennas spun into his embrace, her dress fanning out as she did, and was gently pushed by her hips. They raised their arms in the air and twirled gracefully as they moved around each other. Fennas laughed as they sang:

 

_ “Through all life’s sorrows and delights, _

 

_ I’ll keep your love inside me.”  _

 

It only took a few steps for them to join together again, forearms up to touch as they circled one another. Fennas could feel her head spinning, but Solas’ reddened cheeks and breathy voice kept her going.

 

_ “I’ll swim and sail on savage seas _

 

_ With ne’er a fear of drowning.” _

 

Round and round they went, switching directions every few heartbeats. Their singing gradually descended into loud chuckling and giggling with smiles that met their eyes. 

 

_ “I’d gladly ride the waves so white _

 

_ And you will marry me!” _

 

Solas gripped the hand he held and lifted Fennas’ arm to spin her. The second she faced him again, he pressed his hands on her ribs and lifted her into the air as she braced herself on his shoulders. In one last circle, they spun. Solas held her up longer than she expected, but the intensity of his gaze kept her locked in place. Gently, he set her down so she stood on the balls of her feet, still pressed tightly against him. Their breaths mixed together as the rotunda grew silent. Solas touched his forehead to hers and tilted her chin up to kiss her. But that’s when they heard clapping. It was like the big bubble they were in suddenly popped. They turned their heads sharply to where it was coming from and Fennas tightened her arms around Solas’ neck. Varric stood at the door, slowly clapping his hands together with a big grin on his face. Cassandra was next to him, holding her hands to her face to hide her red cheeks. Before either of them could speak, Varric declared, “That was some mighty fine dancing there, Chuckles! Didn’t know you had it in you.” Cassandra was still hiding her blush as she spoke, “It was...beautiful, Inquisitor.” Fennas smiled at her flustered friend, “Thank you,” and she brought her arms back to her sides. Solas released her from his embrace while still lingering a hand to her bare arm. “I have picked up a thing or two among my time spent in the fade.” Varric chuckled. “Well, this is going in the book.” The dwarf cleared his throat and patted Cassandra on the arm, teasing with a grin, “Come on, seeker, let’s leave the lovebirds to frolic under the moonlight.” Fennas stifled a giggle as Solas let out a quiet sigh. The door closed behind them, leaving herself and Solas the only ones left awake. Her hands joined together as she cleared her throat. Her opalescent blue eyes looked at his ocean colored ones with a lighthearted smile. “I have to agree with Varric,” she said softly. “Even the last time we danced, you didn’t show this much enthusiasm.” Solas’ chest rumbled as he laughed, “A pleasant surprise, I hope?” Fennas smiled up at him, her eyes full of love. “It was.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. His hands gripped her hips, and she knew that his fingers itched to go lower and she smirked against his mouth. Fennas laughed, her smile brightening her features. Her fingers lightly grazed the back of his neck, bringing goosebumps along his skin. Solas lifted his hand to tenderly touch her cheek and held such a loving smile. His thumb rubbed lightly across her skin as she leaned into his touch. “Come,” Fennas said softly, “Let’s go to bed.” 


	20. Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of this chapter will be in Solas' POV
> 
> Translations:  
> Insenatha- Dragon  
> Ma ina’lan’ehn’asha- My beautiful woman  
> Da'fen- Little wolf (a term of endearment for lovers)  
> Ma nuvenin- As you wish

They had been on the road for months before they finally arrived in small town a few hours out from Halamshiral. They had booked an inn to stay at in advance and everyone was exhausted from the trip so they all dispersed to their designated rooms without a word. When Fennas woke, Solas was gone. She sat up slowly and stretched, looking around the small room; her outfit for the night laid out over a chair in the corner and all of her belongings sat neatly next to it on the vanity that had been prepared for her. She stood from the bed and made her way to the mirror and began to get ready, beginning with her hair: she brushed and fluffed and twisted and pinned until it was the way she wanted it. It was similar to the style Josephine wore, however, it was slightly different. The bun was looser and the braid wrapped around her head like a crown, leaving a small amount of hair to frame her face. Fennas looked at herself in the mirror and stared for a few moments. She could not help but feel like a doll on display. A life-sized puppet dressed for the amusement of the Orlesian court and she loathed every second of it. It reminded her of Elgar'nan's court, when she was forced to stand in a corner and feel the eyes of everyone, noble and slave, upon her. When she was powerless to do anything except watch. Fennas shook away the memory, “No, she thought as she reached for the dark red lip stain. “I am no longer a slave, I am a leader.” She applied the stain lightly and sat there for a few more moments as the color sank into her lips. She put on the dress quickly and as stood in front of the mirror adjusting the straps, she heard the door to her room open. Once she had everything the way she wanted, Fennas turned around and found Solas standing in the doorway with a smile on his lips. He was dashing in the outfit Fennas as made for him to match hers. It had more leather straps than hers and the robe was much shorter, made of dark, sapphire colored, satin with silver trimming. The dark long sleeve that he wore underneath accentuated his muscles that were rarely noticed by others and his leggings made his thighs and calves more prominent. They stared at one another for a long time before they both came back to their senses. “I was asked by Lady Montilyet to deliver this to you.” Solas stated as he handed Fennas the package. She carefully unwrapped the parchment to find a mask. While the rest of her companions were allowed to specify the design of their masks, Josephine had chosen Fennas’ without consulting her. She picked her fingers over the delicately carved details that resembled dragon scales, its horns designed to lift up and arc gracefully over her head. “Ma serannas, Solas.” Fennas smiled at him. “Everyone should be ready shortly, Vhenan. We should make our way to them.” Solas’ eyes softened as he looked at her and he lead her down to the others

 

The carriage rumbled across the cobblestone streets. The interior of the carriage was roomy, however the thinly padded bench did not provide comfort. Fennas looked out the window, studying Halamshiral as it passed by. She could see some spots of greenery, but much of it was covered in human architecture - stone and wood and iron, heavy and permanent, built on the bones of what was once the Dalish homeland. What she saw before was pompous and distinctively human - separating themselves as far from the natural world as they possibly could. Josephine’s voice broke the silence, “Are you listening, Inquisitor?” Fennas lifted her eyes from the window, looking into the ambassadors expectant face. “Of course, Josephine.” Josephine straightened her posture before continuing. “The political situation in Halamshiral hangs by a thread. The Empress fears our presence could sever it… which is why the Grand Duke was only too happy to invite us as his guest. Whether we act as his allies or simply upset the the balance of power with our presence, he gains an opportunity, if not a clear advantage. I must warn you before we arrive: how you speak to the court is a matter of life and death.” Fennas sighed, “I am well aware of the danger. Court is not just a simple matter of etiquette and protocol. Every word, every gesture is measured and evaluated for weakness.” Leliana smiled at her before turning her attention to Josephine, “Stop pestering, Josie.” Leliana chided, her eyes looking especially pale behind the dark facade of a raven that hid her expression. “She is more than capable.” Cullen pushed his mask up on his head, the bared teeth of a lion above his brow. “At least you have shown wisdom with those you have chosen to bring with us this evening.” Cullen offered. Fennas smiled, “Madame De Fer will give us an edge, she is well acquainted with such affairs and is respected as well. Solas will no doubt keep to himself and quietly watch, but on top of that the servants will be more than happy to speak with him,” Cullen looked confused and Fennas smiled at the commander, “The servants will be our eyes and ears. They see and hear everything that happens at events such as this one and with the majority of them being elves, they will be willing to share their concerns with either me or Solas” The carriage ceased its rocking and slowly drifted to a stop. The gates of the Winter Palace lay before them, grand and imposing. “Are you sure Cole was a wise choice?” Josephine asked cautiously. “There is still much about him that we do not know. He is not exactly the most-” Fennas cut her off before she could continue, “Coles ability to appear and disappear will give us an advantage,” she said with conviction. “He will be able to get word to you quickly if the need arises. He understands his instructions. He is only to reveal himself to the other guests if he makes them forget and he will come when I call for him.” Attendants reached the carriage door, opening it to allow their exit. “We could have at least gotten him dressed for the event.” Josephine muttered as she lowered herself out of the carriage, careful not to catch on her skirts. Fennas laughed brightly as she followed. “So he wouldn’t look like some vagrant to the people who won’t be able to remember him seconds later? There would be no point. Besides, he is awfully attached to that hat.” 

 

She put on an air of grace as she stepped out into the courtyard, her face baring a solemn expression. “All will be fine.” Leliana added as she and Cullen made their way out of the carriage. “We will be watching closely, should anything go awry.” Josephine let out a worried sigh, slipping on her mask - a golden hare with white porcelain detailing. “Andraste watch over us all,” she muttered as they approached the gate. The courtyard beyond was filled with loitering nobles sharing disingenuous pleasantries, their faces covered with a wide array of shapes and colors, each mask trying to outdo all the others finery. Fennas slipped her mask into place, the metal was cold against the high slope of her nose. She stole a glance behind her. The second carriage, the one carrying the rest of her party, could be seen a small distance away. A small private smile curled her lips as she imagined the interesting company the three of them must be keeping at the moment. “Inquisitor!” Fennas turned to see a masked Orlesian approaching, bowing his head. Josephine was quick with her introduction. “May I present to you Grand Duke Gaspard. I see you are already familiar with the Inquisitor.” He lifted his head once more, his eyes taking careful study of her form from behind his golden mask. “How could I not spot such a stunning specimen from the crowd? No introductions are necessary - in fact, all eyes at this court will know of you upon first glance.” He smiled. “It is an honor to meet you at last. The Elves have done well to produce such a wild and exotic beauty.” Fennas was not fazed by his flattery even though she wore a pleasant smile. “With your achievements so far, I feel blessed to have you at my side. Imagine what the Inquisition could accomplish with the full support of the rightful Emperor of Orlais.” Fennas replied with grace, “You honor me with the suggestion.” Everything that would be said had to be non-committal. “Keep that image firmly in mind. We may see it materialize by the end of the evening.” He lowered his tone. “I am not a man who forgets his friends, Inquisitor. You help me, I will help you.” Gaspard strolled away and Fennas was close behind him. “My lady, are you prepared to shock the court together? The Elvhen Herald walking into the Grand Ball on the arm of a hateful usurper?” His lip curved below the edge of his mask. His eyes were gleaming, focused on her. “We make quite the pair. They will be telling stories of this into the next age.” Fennas gave him a false smile before replying, “Then I suppose we should make a show of it. I would hate for their tales of this night to be dull.” Gaspard laughed, “Ah, you are a woman after my own heart, my Lady. An elf like no other.” Fennas took a patient breath. “You’d be surprised.” He hummed slightly, leaning closer. “I look forward to any surprises a woman such as yourself may provide.” She wanted to laugh at what she could only assume was his attempt at a seductive tone. However, she knew that it was just as genuine as the smile she had plastered on her face. “I do not wish to presume, but perhaps there is a matter you could undertake this evening concerning another of your kind. An Elvhen woman named Briala - I suspect that she intends to disrupt the negotiations. My people found these ‘ambassadors’ of hers all over the fortifications. Sabotage seems the least of their crimes.” He took her hand in his, kissing the back of it lightly. “If you could discreetly look into it, I would be ever so grateful. While I detest The Game, it is important that we play it well. If not, our enemies will paint us both as convenient villains.” He did not release her hand, instead guiding her into taking his arm. “We are keeping the court waiting, Lady Elf. Shall we?” She glanced back in time to see Solas stepping down from the newly arrived carriage. She considered excusing herself on the pretense of greeting them. Instead she gave a coy smile and nodded, allowing herself to be lead to the main entrance. 

 

__________________________

 

Solas suspected that Fennas had selected him to accompany her out of affection and favoritism. In other circumstances, he would say her judgement was flawed, that she was letting her emotions guide her decisions. However, the two of them were the best equipped players of the Game the Inquisition had. So he could only assume she had brought him for a reason. He found a comfortable spot, leaning against a decorative statuette. It was a good place to watch and to listen; to hunt without moving a muscle. He’d procured a small plate of frilly cakes which, despite their ridiculous name, he had always had a fondness for. Their texture was smooth on the tongue, buttery and rich. Sweet, but with a subtlety that would have been lost on even the finest pastry chefs in Fereldan. He washed them down with sips of red wine, dark and full bodied with a pleasant silky finish. Though they did not know what to make of him, the servants were more than generous in refilling his glass. He did not make any gestures to stop them, though he knew he would have limit himself at some point in the evening. The things he allowed himself to indulge in were few in number, though the list of his desires had recently been growing. Compared to certain ideas his mind had been toying with, cakes and wine were simple things. Most of the humans there were mundane. While their words spoke of lofty ambition, in the end they remarked only on petty squabbles and insignificant gripes. Still, there remained a sense of urgency in their languid socializing. The humans feared one another, feared slipping up, saying the wrong word, posing the wrong gesture. Death, whether literal or political, was a threat that lingered in each of their breaths.  _ Child’s play. _ He remembered when the Game was played for much higher stakes. 

 

He could not deny that there was a strong nostalgic pull to being back in such a setting. This was all a dance whose steps he had perfected long ago. Manipulation was once an art from that he tended to with a skilled and dedicated hand. It was a trait Mythal had favored in him most, once. Even those of his kin who lacked patience, who tried to take power through force and bluster, knew to fear his talents. The dance came to him as easily as breathing. He used to relish it; the threat spoken behind kind words, the deceit of subtle machinations to change the sway of another’s mind towards his own favor. It was politics at its politest, a cutthroat scramble for power in the quietest, calmest gestures. The players were different, the stakes they played for were changed, but the Game itself remained the same. It was like slipping into an old familiar skin. In some small insignificant way, he felt like himself again. For a place defined by its deceit, there was also a strange honesty to be found in the Winter Palace. When here, everyone knew they were playing the Game. They all knew to expect lies and half-truths from one another. It wasn’t like his situation with the Inquisition. There, no one suspected that he was anything but what he said he was. Yet he was performing the same dance with them, telling careful half-truths and evading everyone’s notice with quick and calculated steps. He was playing the Game well, but he never had to with her. He saw her approach, the graceful arc of the dragon horns making her easy to spot in the crowd. He studied her appearance in more detail now. The tightness of the under-bust highlighted the small of her waist, illustrating delicate curves that her armor always hid from view. Her breasts were moderate in size, the bodice of the leather cuirass lifted them, holding them in a way to create the illusion of fullness and depth. He could not deny the urge to let his eyes linger there a moment, watching them rise and fall with each breath. He was not the only one who noticed such details from her form. The eyes of other men followed her as well. To them, she was some exotic object. A prize. Solas had already overheard enough to know that many of the men in Orlais nurtured a fetish for attractive Elvhen women. More than once he had heard some off-handed comment about where to find the best serving girls. Though hired to work as maids or cooks, it was clear from their context the types of services they were seeking. 

 

The comments had upset him when first uttered, but now they made him quietly seethe with rage as these same men looked at Fennas. He knew what they wanted from her; what any man would think upon looking at her. He did not feel jealous, for there was nothing to be jealous of. She would be as equally disgusted by their attention if it crossed her notice. She did not need his protection from them, either. He knew full well that she would struggle to keep herself from setting them ablaze if one of them propositioned her. But they did not deserve to look at her, to see her as something to be desired. She was beautiful. They would never truly see why. Not the way he could. Their eyes met, no matter if he did not wish to be seen, she could find him easily. She smiled softly, but it was clear she was displeased as she approached. “You look upset.” He said. “Is the evening already such a displeasure?” Fennas’ voice was low yet dignified as she spoke. “Leliana gave me a lead to follow up on in the Guest Wing so this mission just became much more difficult.” He chuckled softly, “I have no doubt you will succeed.” She smiled at him again. “So,” she began, her eyes scanning his face, “a wolf is it?” He smiled, despite himself. “Any particular reason?” she asked with a knowing gaze. “Merely a fondness.” was his reply. Her eyes gleamed with mischievousness. “A Wolf and a Dragon make for interesting bedfellows.” she said, drawing herself close enough to murmur in a low, quiet tone as she looked at him. “Do I need to worry that you’re going to bite me, Wolf?” The smile spread. “Only if you ask me to, however, I believe it should be me who is worried about your bite,  _ Insenatha.”  _ He purred, her lip twitched. Surprised and intrigued. “Was the Dragon of your choosing?” Her expression did not change. “No, Josephine picked it out.” She said. He nodded in response, “I assumed as much,” he sat the plate of cakes on the statuettes base. “I would not say it is displeasing to see, however.” Her smile brightened her eyes as he looked at her. In that moment he wanted nothing more than to kiss her. She was standing close. He had been spoiled by their newfound intimacy, the easy availability of her affections, and it was difficult to deny the temptation now. But she was being watched. It would not be appropriate. Having the Inquisitor be too friendly with her “Fade expert” would cause certain whispers that would not earn her the approval of the court. A simpler gesture, then. He lifted her hand in his own. As he brought it to his lips, he gently twisted to expose her inner wrist, pressing his lips against the tender skin. He had learned in one of their recent explorations that she was particularly sensitive there. “Ma ina’lan’ehn’asha.” He whispered softly against her skin, smiling as he heard the subtle shift in her breathing. “Flatterer,” She said with a smirk. “You seem to be enjoying yourself.” He leaned in, bringing his lips close to her ear. “I will admit, I do adore the heady blend of power, intrigue, danger and  _ sex _ that permeates these events.” He grinned when he saw the subtle shift in her demeanor. “There is something to be said for the delicious  _ tension _ that creates.” She looked at him as he pulled back. Beyond the mask, he could see her eyes were gleaming. Enticed. He picked up one of the cakes, offering it to her with a grin. “Here. I think you will like this one.” 

 

They no longer had an audience. She inclined her chin, parting her lips, inviting him to feed her. His smile deepened.  _ All right Da’fen. I’ll play along.  _ He brought the cake to her lips. Her tongue came out slowly to catch it, her lips delicately curling around the tips of his fingers, sucking gently for a moment before pulling away. She let out a short, satisfied moan, clearly meant for his enjoyment than in response to savoring cake, failing to stifle her grin. She was enjoying this game. “I don’t think that sort of behavior is going to win you any favor with the court, Inquisitor.” He chided playfully as she swallowed. She hooked her hand around the snout of his mask, pulling him forward until his ear lingered by her mouth. “It will earn me favor with my Wolf.” She purred, pinching his earlobe gently between her teeth. He could not catch the sound that rumbled softly from his throat, halfway between a groan and a growl. The way those words sounded on her lips stirred something in him. He wanted more from her. He was getting dangerously close to not caring who would see them. “That is enough for now, Vhenan.” He said pulling away. “You do have a job to do tonight.” She huffed in disappointment. “You’ll find me if you hear anything?” She asked. He had to try and control his emotions so “Ma nuvenin” was all he could muster as a reply. 

 

His little wolf was a wonder. She held herself together, even as the nights carefully laid plans crumbled into ruin. She didn’t crack, even as she walked them straight into Floiannes trap. He could see the calm on her face as she evaluated the field, taking stock at how truly outnumbered they were. He knew she was silently calculating how many men she could take down with a lightning chain before the fighting even started, her magic trembling like an itch against the Veil. Yet these were subtle gestures. To her enemy, she was untouchable, proud, unafraid. They came close to dying that night. Even so, it was exhilarating to watch her. He was fascinated to see so much ferocity in her. Her body pressed against the barriers he warped around her, every muscle taut, ready, struggling to push forward, to launch herself into the fight. She bore her teeth, snapping and snarling as she cast. Freed from the restrictions of fighting with a staff, her movements were wild, animalistic and graceful. She tore at the veil, clutching strands of aether to pull through and throw, fingers extended, elegant and deadly as her power surged through her. There was something alluring about seeing her finery stained with blood and sweat. It made him want her all the more. Once they stopped Floriannes assassination attempt, the Duchess had not been easy prey to catch. But his Vhenan was a hunter, relentless and skilled. He never doubted her and knew she would succeed, even if the night’s outcome was not what she had anticipated. She was a force of nature, a being to be reckoned with, so much greater than those around her and yet too humble to see it for herself. Florianne had underestimated her, thought her some weakling she could dispose of easily, and it cost the woman her reputation. Having been humiliated as her plans were revealed in front of every noble, dignitary, and the Empress herself. Fennas disappeared to tend to the aftermath, negotiating the end of the civil war. No small feat, yet she made it appear natural. Effortless. When the leaders re-emerged, she stood beside Celene and Briala, presenting an air of triumph despite the weary crease in her eyes. He watched, amused and enthralled as she gave a rousing speech to the gathered Orlesians. In that moment, she was a battle-damaged queen - her hair had fallen from its bun, blood soaked into torn white waves. Her words were powerful as they were brief. For an elf, for a woman who had no interest in politics, she possessed a natural power that drew others to her. She was born to lead. She deserved to be exalted, praised; seen for the incredible creature she was without the trapping of the false title of Herald. He would have been blessed to have her at his side then. With a woman like her, perhaps his rebellion would have carved a different path than the one this world had taken in their absence. 

 

__________________________

 

Fennas welcomed the silence as she padded out to the balcony. Only then did she feel she could truly start breathing again. The stone felt good against her bare feet - cool and smooth to the touch. “Here at last I find our absent hero.” Fennas turned at the sound of Morrigan’s voice, the woman eyeing her curiously as she stepped out onto the balcony. “Hidden away despite the efforts of all of Orlais to find you.” Fennas laughed dryly, “Everyone suddenly wants to speak to me. You, at least, I am glad to see.” Morrigan chuckled softly. “If you are still playing the Game, there is no need. I have no patience for such things myself. I prefer it if you spoke your mind plainly, as I intend to do the same. If your words are not idle flattery, then I bear good news, as you shall be seeing a great deal more of me.” Morrigan’s golden eyes shone as she gave a coy smile. “By Imperial decree, I have been named liaison to the Inquisition.” Fennas crossed her arms gracefully, eyeing the woman with caution. “I see. And in what capacity will you be serving the Inquisition? As an informant for Orlais? Or shall you try to advise me in a way that would serve Celene’s best interests?” Morrigan grinned at her, amused. “Smart questions, yet both imply a false conclusion. I am not being handed to you as a spy, Inquisitor. I am being provided as an asset for your use.” Fennas gave the woman a look that asked her to explain. Her smile was secretive, her gaze intense. “I have knowledge which falls beyond the realm of most mages. I suspect this is also true of Corypheus. Thus it behooves you to add to your arcane arsenal, yes? Mundane knowledge will not bring the rift in the sky to a close, after all. Perhaps you are already lacking when it comes to having someone guide you into more ancient corners of magical knowledge? I had the unique fortune of having a very good teacher in such matters. Whether that is a blessing or a curse is yet to be seen.” Fennas could not withhold the chuckle that came from within her throat as she listened to the woman speak. Morrigan was confused. “I apologize Morrigan, however, you are not the only one who is trained in ancient magics and I have also had the pleasure of having a very unique teacher as well. Perhaps we could discuss what we know once we are within the walls of Skyhold?” Fennas followed the woman’s gaze as it shifted to the doorway leading back into the Palace. Solas stood, leaning against the frame of the threshold. He was watching the exchange attentively, his eyes locked on Morrigan from behind his wolf mask. Fennas could not resist the urge to smile. He was a welcome sight. “Welcome to the Inquisition, Morrigan.” She said. The Occult Advisor took a moment, evaluating Solas before turning her gaze back to Fennas. “A most intriguing proposition. I shall meet you at Skyhold.” Morrigan left with a nod, turning and sauntering back to the doorway. Solas watch her as she passed, his eyes narrowing before he stepped onto the balcony. 

 

“I am not surprised to find you out here. How are you feeling, Vhenan?” He asked softly. Fennas looked over the cityscape before looking back at Solas. “I am just ready to leave this place and go home.” He smiled softly, picking a loose strand of white hair off of her mask. “Do not overlook your achievements, Vhenan. You single-handedly stopped a civil war.” Her laugh was tired, weary. She looked at him as he continued. “You have brought peace where there was none. Enjoy that. Moments such as this are fleeting enough. Hold onto them when you can. Celene should be a steadfast ally. Briala as well, thanks to your efforts on her behalf.” Fennas looked over the slumbering city once more. Solas turned his head as the hall burst into polite applause, announcing the shift from one song to another. “Come,” he said, offering her his hand, “Before the band stops playing, dance with me.” Fennas smiled as she took his hand and they danced, stepping in time to the dips and swells of the music, but their rhythm distinctly changed. He held her closer and her hand slipped from his shoulder, wrapping around to his back. He murmured honeyed words in elvhen to her. The hand on her back slipped lower, pressing her hips forward against him as he gripped her, his lips moving to her throat. She breathed his name in a sigh, brushing the shell of his ear with her mouth. She slid her hand across the nape of his neck, fingertips inching higher, gripping the straps that held on his mask and pulling them away. He did not resist as she let the mask fall to the ground with a soft clang and push her own mask up, eagerly bringing her lips to his. His teeth tugged at her lower lip, his tongue sweeping into her mouth. There was hunger there, waiting to devour her, leaving her breathless as he pulled away, allowing her a single gasp of air before slating his mouth over hers again. His hands searched her, making her shudder. Solas pulled away, his face lingering close to hers. “We need to find somewhere more private..” he murmured and Fennas nodded. They left the balcony and disappeared for the rest of the night. 


	21. A Day At Skyhold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was short, however, the reason is because I am working on the next chapter and it is going to take a while so this is like a filler of sorts. Enjoy (>^-^)>
> 
> Translations:   
> Ea'atish- Be calm  
> Shem- Short for "Shemlen" which means quickling (a word the elves use to address Humans)

Fennas was in the marketplace of Skyhold, checking to see if any new and interesting items may have come in that would aid her or her companions on there next mission. She was dressed casually, a loose fitting tunic and leather leggings. The weather was warm enough for her to go without her leg wraps which she enjoyed. She had a basket with her purchases in it, along with some fruits and pastries to share with Solas. She smiled at the thought. Suddenly a large shadow cast over her, and she turned to see a rather large human man standing behind her with a sneer on his face. Fennas frowned at him; it was odd for someone to look at her with such disdain these days, but even so, it didn’t affect her in the slightest. He must have been a new recruit, perhaps he didn’t know who she was, but that was unlikely. “So, you’re the knife-ear that leads the Inquisition, huh? And a mage too.” He spat at her feet. “How are you fit to lead an army? Can you even fight?” The man scoffed at her. “You are a pretty thing though…” He reached out to grab her, but Fennas slapped his hand away. “You would do well to refrain from touching me if you wish to keep that hand.” She stated calmly as she looked through her things, checking to see if she had everything. Everyone had stopped and stared, murmuring to each other. Bull was already rushing over to them. The man scoffed at her. “What are you going to do about it? Set me on fire?” Despite the man towering over her, she stared him down with a look of disinterest, causing him to falter. “I could. With ease.” That's when Bull came and stood in front of Fennas. The man gaped at Bull; clearly he had yet to meet the Tal-Vashoth. The man was taken aback for a minute, before he snidely said, “That’s it huh? You got this great big ox man to protect you? Does he fuck you too?” Her eyes shot wide open and her lips peeled back in a snarl. Before she could do anything, Bull put his arm out in front of her. “You got it wrong, kid. I stepped in to protect you from the Boss.” He looked down at the man with amusement. The man bristled at the comment. “Protect me?! There’s no way this one could take me in a fair fight!” He sputtered. Bull smirked at the man who was now turning a bright shade of red. “What would you know? You’re just a dumb ox man! You’re a beast, a stupid beast!” Fennas all but growled at him in a low tone, “Do not speak to him that way.” She went to step forward when a hand rested on her shoulder. Solas was now behind her. Some one must have went and got him. 

 

“Ea’atish, Vhenan… He is not worth your time.” Solas ignored the human, which obviously made him furious to be so casually disregarded. The man tried to regain some dignity with another barbed remark. “Oh, I see. You fuck this other knife-ear too. Does everyone in the Inquisition get a turn?” He looked at them smugly. Solas fixed him with an icy glare and the man seemed to deflate somewhat. “Careful, shem.” The dark look Solas gave the man caused him to squirm. Fennas was staring the man down now, having long since abandoned her calm demeanor. “What is your definition of a fair fight?” The man snapped his attention back to Fennas, “W-what?” She fixed him with a sly smirk, “Earlier, you said you could beat me in a fair fight. What is your definition of a fair fight?” She repeated herself with more authority laced through her voice. Fennas straightened her spine, arms crossed over her chest. “No magic, of course.” He jeered at her. “I’m guessing without your magic, you’re just a weak little kitten.” Bull was trying his best not to laugh, he remembered his time sparing with the Inquisitor, and Solas only raised his eyebrow in amusement. “Fine,” Fennas said as she turned getting to head to the training yard. “Fight me in the training ring then. No magic. Pick whatever weapon you like from the weapon rack. Solas, could you be a dear and hold this for me?” Solas smiled at her sweetly. “It would be my pleasure, ma Vhenan.” The human looked dumbfounded as Fennas started walking towards the training ring, stopping part of the way and turning back to him. “Are you coming or not?” The man seethed at that, and stomped after her. Bull and Solas looked at one another, following to watch the fight. Many others who had overheard the confrontation also gathered around the ring. As Fennas picked up a bo staff, Cullen came down the stairs in a rush. “Inquisitor, I heard there was an incident.” He said flustered. Fennas looked at the Commander and back at the recruit. “Well, Commander, it would seem one of your new recruits does not believe I am fit to lead the Inquisition. I am going to teach him a lesson about respect.” Cullen relaxed slightly and looked bemused. “Well, this should be entertaining. Leave him in one piece please; I will need to talk to him later about proper conduct.” Cullen joined Bull and Solas to watch. Dorian had also made his way down, and Cassandra sauntered over from the training dummies. Sera was whooping from the roof of the tavern. Blackwall had made his way over, covered in wood shavings. No doubt the rest of the inner circle were watching from the castle. 

 

The man was obviously starting to get nervous; he stood in the ring with a blunt training sword. Fennas spun the staff in one hand, before switching into a fighting stance. “It’s not too late you know, you can back out. It would look bad if I hurt the Inquisitor.” The human was less confident than before, but still clearly underestimated her. “But I’m not gonna hold back, either. If I win, do I get to be Inquisitor, or will I need to fuck the Commander as well?” He taunted. “Maybe you’ll give me a turn if I beat you?” He leered at her. Fennas let out an exasperated sigh. “That’s not how this works, and I’m afraid I can’t let you go unpunished. You were very rude to my friends, and that I cannot abide. You will learn to respect your superiors. Now come, strike me down...If you can.” The man huffed; irritated that she was not intimidated by him. He started to circle the ring and Fennas matched his movements. Then he charged her. She sidestepped and brought her staff down in a low sweep, not only tripping the man but sending him flying into the barricade. The crowd laughed. The man got to his feet and swung around to face her, his face twisted with rage. This time he was a bit more methodical; he approached slowly, with his sword in a guarding position. He lunged at her. She deflected it to the side with the staff and rushed in close. She wrapped her arm, holding the staff, around his sword arm and put pressure on it making him drop his weapon. With her free hand, she punched him in the face, hard. There was a crack that echoed around them. The human screamed out, bringing his hand up to his nose as blood started gushing out. Fennas wasn’t done though, using her staff as leverage she pushed herself up and wrapped her legs around his neck, and flipped him down to the ground, knocking the air from his lungs. She landed on her feet and immediately brought her staff down to his throat. The crowd cheered and shouted out. Sera could be heard laughing hysterically from the rooftop. “If this staff were bladed like my own, you’d be dead.” She smirked at him. “I have killed countless with that alone, shem. Now go.” The crowd began to disperse, laughing and chattering. The man would not live down this defeat. Cullen signalled for two soldiers to drag him off to the clinic. He approached her in the ring. “You could have gone a little easier on him.” Fennas raised her eyebrow at him. “I did go easy on him. I figured you still need him, so I made sure not to break anything important. Now, if you’ll excuse me…” She looked out at the thinning crowd and smiled at Solas. “I need a drink.” 


	22. The Truth is Rarely Pure and Never Simple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I could not think of any ideas for armor for Fennas so I invisioned her with the armor you get for doing the war table mission to research The Temple of Mythal. The same goes for Solas, so I imagine him with the armor he wears in Trespasser.
> 
> WARNING! NSFW CONTENT! You can skip over it like the last time.
> 
> Translations:  
> Vir'i've'an- The path of the Beyond  
> Tamahl'an Eluvian min- There is an Eluvian here  
> Radahlan'vi'dirth- Elvhen name for the Arbor Wilds  
> Ma ane ara vhen'an- You are my home  
> Ma sal'shiral- You are my soul's journey  
> Atish, ir abelas- Peace, I'm sorry  
> Ma'sa'lath- My one love  
> Ma serannas- My thanks/thank you  
> Isalan hima sa i'na- I lust to become one with you  
> On dhea, Ma lath- Good morning my love

Fennas walked through the garden as she headed towards the main hall. She came to a sudden halt when she was in front of the storage room and her head snapped towards the door. “That can’t be right…” she muttered. She approached the door with cautious steps. When she opened the door her eyes shot wide open. She slammed the door behind her and rushed forward. An Eluvian sat before her against the wall; it hummed with magic. She waved her own magic across the mirrors surface and it came to life. Fennas stepped through with caution, entering an Eluvian without knowing its destination was dangerous. Her breath caught in her throat once she was through; Eluvians were everywhere, all dormant, waiting to be opened. “Vir’i’ve’an…” she breathed in the air and it tingled with dormant magic. Fennas rushed from the crossroads, locking the mirror behind her and ran. She pushed passed everyone that got in her way. When she entered the main hall she saw Solas with Varric. They both noticed her unrest. Varric spoke first, “Are you alright, Wolfie?” he asked. Fennas stared at Solas her eyes filled to the brim with anger and panic. “Vhenan?” Solas said as he walked towards her. Before he could say anything else she spoke, “Solas, tamahn’al Eluvian min…” Solas froze where he stood and Fennas took off to the war room. She burst through the door to Josephine’s office and ignored her as she called out to her. Once she was in the war room Leliana spoke, “Inquisitor, you’re here. We need to-” Fennas cut her off and stomped over to Morrigan. “You brought an active Eluvian here!” She bellowed as Solas entered the room. Morrigan looked at her, unfazed by her sudden outburst. “Do you have any idea how dangerous they are?! Do you have any idea how many people you have put in danger?!” Fennas glared at the woman waiting for an answer. “So you know of the Eluvians?” Morrigan asked. Fennas fixed her with an icy glare, “Anyone or anything with sufficient power or knowledge can unlock that Eluvian. I was able to and it leads to Vir’i’ve’an!” She was shaking with anger. Solas placed his hands on her shoulders trying to calm her. She clutched at his tunic, her knuckles turning white. Morrigan gave her an inquisitive look, “What did you call it?” Fennas glared at the woman again, “The path of the beyond! The Eluvians are intricately tied to the Fade!” Cullens voice echoed through the room, “Inquisitor!” Fennas snapped her head towards him, “What!” As soon as the word left her mouth, Fennas’ eyes opened wide and she pinched the bridge of her nose. “Ir abelas, Cullen. I should not have yelled at you.” Cullen sighed before speaking again, “I do not understand what this argument is about, however, we have received reports that Corypheus is on the move.” 

 

Fennas dropped the argument and looked at the map waiting for the others to continue, “Where?” she asked. Morrigan spoke up, “The Arbor Wilds.” She pointed to the map and Fennas’s heart stopped. “Radahlan’vi’dirth…” she whispered and looked over at Solas who held the same fearful look on his face as she did. Morrigan continued, “I believe he seeks an Eluvian...for the exact reason that it is tied to the Fade.” Fennas clenched her fist and shook her head. “No, that is not what he seeks.” Leliana gave her a suspicious look then looked at the other advisors. “What do you mean that is not what he seeks?” Morrigan asked confused. Fennas pushed herself up from the table and looked at her advisors with a sad yet fierce expression. “He seeks something far more powerful. The Vir’abelasan. In the common tongue it would be known as “The Well of Sorrows”, it contains the knowledge and the will of the high priests of Mythal. And it is located within the Temple of Mythal.” Leliana spoke up, “How would you know of this?” Fennas looked at Solas, he nodded his head and sighed. Fennas looked the spymaster in the eye as she spoke. “Because I have lived there.” Cullen and Josephine gasped, “Send someone to gather the inner circle... I must reveal something to all of you.” Fennas turned and left the war room, heading to her chambers. She sped up the stairs and searched her room for her robe. Once she found it she undressed as quickly as she could. Solas came into the room minutes later, “Vhenan, are you sure you want to tell them? There is no telling-” Fennas turned to him with tears in her eyes and Solas ceased his words. “We do not have a choice. If I do not tell them the truth countless sentinels that still dwell within the temple could be killed and they would figure it out as soon as we got there; they would notice my familiarity with the temple and its inhabitants. I have to tell them everything and I may have to tell them about you as well…” She trailed off as more tears spilled from her eyes. “If you wish to leave, you can. I do not want to put you in danger.” Solas grabbed her by her shoulders roughly, spinning her around to look at him. “I will not leave you here alone. Ma ane ara vhen’an. Ma sal’shiral.” He wrapped his arms around her and held her in a tight embrace. She returned it in kind, gripping the back of his tunic. “They are our friends and they deserve the truth,” he whispered into her hair, “We will tell them together.” Fennas nodded in agreement. She looked up at him with a small smile, “Ar lath ma, Vhenan.” She whispered and lifted her mouth to his. He leaned in and kissed her softly, lingering there for a moment before moving away. “Let’s go,” Fennas took a deep breath, then started down the stairs, still holding Solas’s hand.

 

Everyone looked to be on edge when Fennas and Solas returned. They all stood lined up along the war table, patiently waiting. Varric broke the silence, “What is going on, Wolfie?” he asked. Questions floated around the eyes of everyone that looked at her. Fennas gazed at each of her friends and she could still remember the smiles that they all would wear when they were together; She remembered drinking and talking with Varric, reading and having debates with Dorian, training with Bull, teaching Blackwall how to make traditional Elvhen carvings, sharing her clothing designs with Vivienne even though the two would sometimes disagree with one another, making flower crowns for the children in the camp below Skyhold with Cole, playing pranks with Sera, teasing Cassandra, teaching Josephine more Elvhen, helping Cullen with the recruits, and helping Leliana with the scouts. The memories strengthened her resolve and she took a deep breath as her grip on Solas’ hand tightened, “I want you all to know that I will always hold you dear to me and I will cherish the memories we have shared no matter how you may think of me after this…” She began. Solas nodded his head, “It is the same for me as well.” Fennas continued where she left off, “I am an ancient being from the time of Arlathan. My birth name is Fennas, and the name given to me by the slaves of Arlathan is Fen’ghi’lan. I was a slave to the false “God” Elgar’nan…” Fennas turned and lowered her robe, exposing her back to the others, revealing her scars in their entirety. She heard multiple gasps before she looked at them again. “I was tossed from “God” to “God” like a child’s toy. I was tortured and beaten by Elgar’nan and Andruil, experimented on by June and Sylaise, I was an indentured servant to Ghilan’nain, and the twin “Gods”, Falon’Din and Dirthamen, tried to break my mind. Later, I was freed from my chains by another of the “Gods”; her name was Mythal, but she murdered by her own kin for doing so. After that, I assisted Fen’Harel in freeing the slaves causing the rebellion that destroyed the Elvhen empire. I am the white witch from Dalish legend, the white wolf, Fen’Harels other half, she who hunts alone.” Everyone was silent, some stared in awe, others in disbelief. Fennas expected this and she did not expect them to trust her, but she could hope. Solas squeezed her hand before he began speaking, his demeanor had completely changed from what the others were used to. He had the presence of a man who commanded armies, of a man that has witnessed countless death. He looked ready to accept whatever scrutiny came his way. 

 

“As you all know, My name is Solas. I was named a “God” by Mythal and given the name Fen’Harel,” he looked around at everyone before continuing. “I led the Elvhen people to freedom, then locked the other “Gods” away in the Fade by creating the Veil at this very castle.” Sera started laughing, “This egghead…” her giggling became louder, “You are a so called “God”?” she said in between bursts of laughter. Solas’ eyebrow twitched, but instead of acting on his irritation he sighed. “No. None of the “Gods” were ever true gods. We can all die just as easily as you can; a severe injury left untreated, sickness, a sword through the heart, any of these can take our lives. The only difference is power and knowledge.” Dorian looked at Solas while twisting his mustache between his fingers, “If you are considered a “God” why would you pose as a common elf and help the Inquisition?”  he asked. “The orb that Corypheus carries is called a Foci. They were bestowed upon the Evanuris to carry their power within them. The one that caused the breach is mine. An agent of mine gave it to Corypheus so I joined the Inquisition to rectify that mistake.” Vivienne was the next to speak, “Why wait this long to tell us?” Fennas closed her eyes as she spoke. “Would you have believed us if we had told you earlier? If we had come right out and admitted it, would any of you have trusted us and not just blame us for what Corypheus has done?” she asked. Leliana’s voice was like a razor, “Now that we know this information many of the holes in your backstories have been filled, however, it would have been helpful to know the truth earlier on.” Fennas laughed at her words, for a woman who thrives on discovering others secrets she does not understand the chaos truth can cause. “People often claim to hunger for truth, but seldom like the taste when it is served up,” she stated. “I do not expect any of you to continue to trust me or to consider me an ally, however, we still have a common enemy. Corypheus threatens us all.” Varric had been silent for the longest Fennas had ever witnessed, he looked to be in deep thought. He threw his hands up in the air with a laugh. “Why wouldn’t we trust you, Wolfie? You have saved our asses from the fire countless times. You haven’t led us astray yet, and the same goes for you Chuckles.” Cassandra nodded her head in agreement, “I agree.” They all agreed, each wearing a smile upon their faces. Cole appeared beside Fennas and grabbed her sleeve, “Fear and sadness knotted into a ball, ‘Are they saying this out of fear?’, ‘Are they afraid of me?’, ‘Will they trust me?’ They care about you both. You are their friends. They trust you. I trust you. You helped me become me again, Corypheus cannot hurt me.” he muttered under his breath. Fennas gave him a soft smile before Varric interrupted the silence once more. “Just how old are you two anyway?” he asked with a grin. Fennas was taken aback for a moment and looked over at Solas who just smiled. She burst into laughter once more, “Out of everything you could ask, you ask me that?” her laughter did not cease even as she continued speaking, “Let me think…It has been centuries since I even thought about my age...I am eight thousand four hundered and thirty two years old.” Their eyes grew wide when she said it then all of them turned their attention to Solas, “eight thousand four hundred and thirty four.” he said with amusement. “Well... shit,” was all Varric could say. Everyone asked their questions one by one and each time Fennas was happy to answer them along with Solas, but Blackwall asked the question they all wanted the answer to. “Why was this brought up now?” Fennas pointed towards the map and explained everything. “I was planning on returning there at some point, just not like this…” she whispered as everyone stood ready to hear their orders. “We will leave for the temple in a few weeks. Cullen and Leliana, I need you to prepare the soldiers and the scouts for the trip. Also, send some of the scouts to investigate the area, but be wary, the inhabitants of the forest are not kind to intruders and it is easy to become lost if they do not pay attention. Josephine, I need you to send word to the Empress and have her prepare the Orlesian army for the attack, we will need their support,” Fennas looked around at all of them and smiled, “I need all of you to be ready. We have to save my people from Corypheus, they are my family, just as all of you are. When we arrive, let me do the talking. The sentinels that protect the temple will attack anyone in sight, they will not show mercy, but they know me. I can get them to listen and help us.”

 

Dagna and Harritt walked through the door, both confused as to why they had been called to the war room. “You called for us, Inquisitor?” Dagna asked with a chipper tone. Harritt grumbled behind her. “Yes, I need you two to make a harness or something like it for the group I am bringing with me to hold on to.” Fennas said bluntly as she started to draw a map of the temple, she was planning out every step they would take before they even got there. “Okay, that should be simple enough, but I must ask what it will be used for so I can get an idea for the size it will have to be.” Dagna added with curiosity. Fennas looked at her with a wide grin, “It needs to be big enough for a dragon.” Dagnas eyes lit up like stars while the rest of her companions wore confused expressions. “Me and my team will need to get to Radahlan’vi’dirth before the rest of the army arrives so that I can minimize the amount of blood that will be spilled on both sides. In order to do that I will have to carry my party there as a dragon.” Fennas stated and Bull cried out with a loud “Hell yes!” Cassandra was uneasy as she fidgeted with her fingers. Fennas gave her a curious look, “Is something the matter, Cass?” She asked. Cassandra became even more uncomfortable having been noticed, however, she stood straight and looked Fennas in the eye. “I would like to be left out of this mission…” Fennas blinked in surprise. The seeker had never before asked to be left out of any mission. She stared for a moment, searching her thoughts for an answer as to why. Then her eyes opened wide, “Cass...are you afraid of heights?” The seeker turned a bright shade of red and looked away. “I...I am not fond of them, no.” Fennas chuckled to herself, which earned her a glare from the seeker. She looked at her other companions and smiled, “Very well, who else would prefer to stay behind?” she asked with a smirk. Dorian raised his hand, then Blackwall, Sera, Varric, and finally Vivienne. Only Cole, Bull, and Solas were left. Fennas looked at the three of them, “What is your reasoning as to agreeing to join this mission?” she asked them. Bull’s voice was thunderous as he laughed. “Are you kidding, Boss? Who wouldn’t want to ride a dragon?” he said still laughing. Cole was quiet as he spoke, “Strong wings keeping us up, scales strong as steel, air, floating. She will not let us fall. She will keep us safe. You are my friend. I want to help.” he smiled at her from under his hat. Fennas then looked at Solas, waiting for his answer. He looked at her for a long moment before replying, “I simply believe I may be of assistance.” he stated, still looking her in the eye. However, Fennas was not satisfied with his answer and fixed him with a questioning glare. Solas chuckled, shaking his head in defeat. “Atish, ir abelas. There are a great many things I have done in my lifetime, Ma’sa’lath. However, riding a dragon is not one of them.” He kissed the top of her head. Fennas smirked at him then returned her attention back to her party, “Alright, we will need to do a test run once the harness is complete. For now, prepare for the journey. Dismissed.” At that they all left the war room.

 

Fennas lead Solas up to the battlements. They walked hand and hand for a long time before she came to a stop. She let go of his hand and climbed onto the edge, looking out towards the surrounding area. Solas watched her carefully as she turned to glance at him,  _ “Do you trust me?”  _ Her native language sounded free, lighter than it ever had before. He gave her a look that said you should know the answer to that, but he answered her anyway.  _ “Of course I do. Why must you ask?”  _ Fennas smirked at him and turned to face him completely, her arms extended. His eyes grew wide when he realized what she was about to do, but before he could say anything, she fell. Fennas could feel the air whip around her even as she changed her form, she was invigorated. Her wings extended, glimmering in the sunlight, blending in with the snow that surrounded Skyhold. She let out on earth shattering screech as she took flight. She circled the castle and then over the encampments in the valley before returning to where Solas still stood, grabbing onto the side of the unfinished ramparts and pulled herself halfway onto the walkway. Fennas looked over at Solas and he reached out to touch her scales. He ran his fingers along the length of one of her horns when Cole appeared. “She wants you to get on,” he said softly. “She wants to take you somewhere.” Solas nodded as she flattened her wing for him to climb, but before he could Cole stopped him. “Wear this,” he said as he handed Solas a scarf and hood. “It will help.” Solas thanked him and climbed onto Fennas as best he could. “Remember Griffins. Bare back. Hold the spikes. Move with her.” With that Cole disappeared again. Solas settled onto Fennas after he put on what Cole had given him. His feet were placed firmly on the scales that flared out along the base of her neck, knees apart for fluid movement, leaning forward holding the spikes that lined the upper part of her neck. Her movements were slow as she turned, careful not to damage the battlements anymore than they already were.  She screeched again before she jumped. They fell, her wings held tight to her body as they gained speed. Right before they reached the ground she released them and flew up, circling Skyhold. Her companions stood on the battlements cheering as they circled the castle once more. Solas laughed with excitement and she could practically hear the smile that he wore as they flew. 

 

____________________________

 

A trip to Crestwood that would have taken a week on foot only lasted a day. They landed a short distance away from a cave that Fennas had discovered while they were her just a few months ago. Solas carefully dismounted from Fennas and stood to the side as she changed back. She stretched before taking Solas’s hand and leading him inside the cave. His hand was warm in contrast to the cold dampness of the tunnel. Fennas looked at him with a soft smile, “So...how was your first time riding a dragon?” She asked. Solas’ eyes lit up with happiness when he gazed at her. “It was exhilarating and you made it so.”  Solas stopped and placed his forehead on hers, drawing her forward for a soft kiss. They pulled back slowly after what seemed like an eternity of pure bliss and Fennas lead him the rest of the way. The tunnel opened up to a beautiful waterfall, in between two massive elvhen statues, with a small pool of water surrounding them. “The Veil is thin here...can you feel it tingling against your skin?” He breathed, taking in his surroundings. Fennas smiled at him, watching as a smile formed on his face. He pulled her into another embrace, but this one held more passion, more need. While melting into his touch a thought tugged at her and pulled her back from his embrace. She could see the surprise in his eyes as she broke the kiss. “I almost forgot, I wanted to give something to you.” She moved away to the side of the waterfall and waved her magic over a stone along the wall. A glyph lit up and released the ward that Fennas had put there some time ago. She removed the stone carefully and pulled out two sets of armor. Fennas returned to Solas’ side and handed him one of the sets. Solas stared down at it for moment, “How did you discover these? I had yet to find any in such pristine condition.” he asked. Fennas looked down at her own before speaking. “Wisdom showed me where to find them when we were here for Hawkes friend Stroud,” she said softly. “I did not know if I should bring them with me or if I should have left them be, so I hid them. Two mysterious elves showing up in ancient armor would have warranted even more suspicious than we already did.” She chuckled. “However, I do believe these will be greater assets than the armor provided by Harritt.” She smiled at him then fumbled through her pocket, pulling out two crystals. “I acquired these from Dorian not too long ago. They are sending crystals that he insisted were of Tevinter origin,” Fennas rolled her eyes. She had modified it be attached to their pendants and placed one on his. “For if there is ever a time we become separated…” she then placed the other on hers. “We will be able to find one another.” 

 

“Vhenan.” Solas’ voice was thick with emotion as he pressed their foreheads together. “Ma serannas, I’m not sure I deserve such a gift.” Fennas’ fingers traced his jaw lovingly, “Ma’sa’lath, you have given me so much, I truly don’t know if I would have been able to do this without you. You gave me a purpose when I was lost, you have supported me through all of this, and you have loved me dearly.” She lifted her head to find his lips with hers. Solas bent into her, deepening the kiss. His hands trembled on her hips and Fennas could feel his desire behind the touch. They fell to the ground in a tangled heep when he dipped her backwards and she pulled him down on top of her. She laughed, breathless and found her way to his lap, straddling him. Clever quick fingers made light work of the buttons on her blouse and then the laces of her undergarments. The thin veil created a tingling, cooling sensation on her bare skin, through which Solas’ fingers traced a fiery path. His tentative, exploring touch started a fire in her body as he stroked, cupped, and kneaded her breasts. Solas dipped his head to taste her blushing skin. Fennas cried out his name, tossed her head back and rocked her hips wantonly against him. Encouraged by her responses, Solas continued to use his mouth; licking, nipping, and sucking until Fennas was a quivering mess clinging to his shoulder with one hand while the other grasped the back of his head. “Ma’sa’lath, please.” she breathed. He laughed softly, eyes shining with mischief as he raised his head, “Please what, Ma Vhenan?” Fennas was panting and pushed him down, reaching for his waist. He let her lay him back, helping to shed his tunic and undershirt. Hot, open mouth kisses trailed down his body,  _ “Isalan hima sa i’na...” _ she whispered into his skin. Her hands stroked his ribs and traced the curve of his hip bone to where it vanished under his trousers. Her hands found the laces and she brushed him through the fabric as she worked to undo them. Solas lifted his hips and she slid off the offending garment, and then his underclothes leaving his erection standing free in the moonlight. Fennas unconsciously licked her lips as her hands trailed up the tight muscles of his thighs. 

 

Solas was almost panting with anticipation, watching her with a hungry stare. As she wrapped her hand around the base of his member and stroked upward his entire being quivered under her touch. “Vhenan.” Solas moaned and threw his head back. His hands were on her arms and then her hips, as he tugged her towards him. He leaned up and their mouths met fiercely, teeth clicking and tongues darting as they struggled to get their fill of one another. Quickly, with fumbling and possibly ripping they fought her legs free of the last of their clothes and then, at last, Fennas sank onto his lap and took the man she loves inside her. They paused a moment to catch their breath as their eyes held each other. Fennas sighed at the deliciousness of him pressing against her inner walls. She lifted her hips and sank down again with a gasp before she began moving against him in earnest. She steadied herself with her hands on his chest, and Solas firmly grasped her hips as he moved in counterpoint to her own rocking. His eyes were as tangible as a caress as they traveled over her. They stroked her from navel to neck and his expression was openly adoring. Her hair formed a curtain around them as she leaned down to kiss him. Solas held her gently to him as he rolled her beneath him. His hands cradles her head as he laid her in the cool soft grass. Her hands roved over his chest and back, loving the feel of his skin under her hands. His arms beneath her shoulders to support himself. Solas made love to her with passion and abandon, with long deliberate strokes that she felt tingling from her head to her toes. Elvhen whispered in her ear swirled around her like water. Lips at her neck kiss and caress shooting fire through her veins. She clung to him as she climaxed, sharply, gasping. Solas slowed his hips but didn’t stop. Rocking gently against her while she caught her breath. Once she had he stole it again, building his pass and changing the angle of his hips to rub his pubic bone against her clit. She lost sense of herself in his arms and came apart again. Toes curled in the grass, back arched, stars before her eyes. She cries and clings and shudders and he responds with cries of his own as he let himself follow her into the abyss. 

 

When Fennas lifted her head from where it rested on Solas’ chest pink was already touching the sky. She didn’t remember sleeping, cocooned in his arms, and yet they had chased the night away together. “On dhea, Ma lath.” Solas’ voice was rough with lack of sleep. She bent down again to kiss him her reply. They rose and dressed, slowly due to the touches and kisses they shared, then walked out of the glade together. 


	23. The Temple of Mythal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drynne's personality is different from what is expected from the sentinels and that is because I hate the idea of all of them being set to act a certain way. Most people in the fandom expect them to be hard, very self righteous and set in their ways, but I cannot bring myself to believe that they would all be that way. So I decided to change that. Also I wanted to convey the fact that Fennas is not perfect. That she has insecurities about herself as well. That she can be afraid, if not of others, then of herself. I hope you enjoy. (>^_^)>
> 
> Translations:  
> Ea atish, Lethalin. Ar ema garas vhenas- Be calm, kin. I have come home.  
> Drynne- A symbol of your required sacrifice.  
> Arasha, Ma Vhen’an’ara, Ma lath- My happiness, My hearts desire/the journey of my heart, My love.  
> Abelas, Mor dar’misaan mala- Abelas, great sword now.  
> Hasathe- Rope  
> Gara ra tarsul i- Get it over with.  
> Dara- Go  
> Evune, Iras emen as darem- Evune, where has she gone

The trees whispered a warning of the approaching forces. Fennas could hear it even though they were still hours away from the forest. She came to a stop and looked back at her group, her golden armor gleaming in the sunlight, reflecting off her hair. “It is time. I hope you all remembered what I taught you.” She said walking a short distance to transform. Some of the soldiers that were nearby flinched when she stretched her wings and screeched. Her group helped place the harness around her before climbing on. Once they were settled she took flight, she had no time to waste so she flew as fast as she could. She could hear Bull laughing as they gained speed. As they got closer the sound of combat echoed through the trees, cries of agony, metal clashing, then an explosion. Fennas spotted a group of sentinels. She landed roughly, screeching loudly, causing the Templars that advanced on them to stagger. She lifted her head back, gathering fire in her throat, then released it upon their enemies. Setting them ablaze, they each fell one by one. Using her tail she sent them flying. Solas, Bull, and Cole dismounted so she could change back. The sentinels were on guard, but they did not attack. Fennas looked at them and smiled, “ Ea atish, Lethalin. Ar ema garas vhenas. ” When the sentinels realized who she was they relaxed. One of the sentinels stepped forward, still looking unsure, “Is that really you, Da’len?” he asked, his voice full of emotion. Fennas smiled at him, “Yes,  Drynne . It is really me.” Drynne looked like he might burst into tears as he hugged her. “We all thought you had died… Abelas needs to know that you are here.” Fennas’ eyes opened wide, “Abelas is alive?” She asked, her voice shaky. Drynne nodded, but his expression changed once he saw the others that were with her. “Why have you returned in the company of these… people?” He asked. Fennas looked back at her party with a smile, “I came to help and so have they. I have reinforcements on the way, they will arrive shortly. There is a tainted creature coming for the well, we have to get to the temple.” She said. Drynne looked at her then back at her group, that’s when he spotted Solas. “Fen’Harel…” he breathed then looked back at Fennas. “You brought Fen’Harel here?” He asked harshly. Fennas gave him a sharp look before speaking, “Do not speak his name with such disdain, Lethalin. He has come to help all of you. Do you truly believe I would bring anyone that would be a danger to temple?” She stated then Solas’ hand rested on the small of her back. “It is alright, ma vhenan.” he said softly. Drynne was taken aback for a moment then laughed, “Mythal was right all along. She always said that if the two of you met, you’d be a perfect match,” he said in between chuckles. “But no, I do not believe you would endanger the temple, Da’len.” Fennas relaxed as she exhaled, “We do not have time to stand around. If we don’t make it to the temple it could fall to the hands of that monster.” She looked back at Bull and Cole, “I need you two to hold a potion to meet with the rest of the Inquisition forces. One of the sentinels will guide you to the temple once the reinforcements have arrived,” she then looked at Drynne and the rest of his group. “I need some of you to spread the word that reinforcements are on the way and I’ll also need the rest to stay here with Bull and Cole.” She stated, pointing at the two of them. Drynne nodded and gave orders to his party. Fennas looked at Solas, “We are heading to the temple.” Solas nodded. She shifted and Solas climbed on. They took off in a flash, disappearing into the clouds. 

 

Solas and Fennas flew through the forest, scorching every Red Templar they saw, being careful not to harm any of the sentinels. Once they reached the temple, Fennas huridly shifted back and they rushed inside. However, Corypheus was already there and the sentinels were putting up a fight that seemed to be in vain. No matter what they threw at the creature, he just continued to advance on them. The sentinels began to retreat and as soon as Corypheus attempted to step onto the bridge one of them activated one of the bridges magical defenses. It ripped through the tainted creature like he were a piece of parchment. As he disintegrated, Fennas and Solas raced to the temple doors. They looked back for a split second only to see the creatures spirit slip into one of the bodies of a fallen warden. He chased after them, but as soon as they passed through the doorway they forced the doors closed, activating the wards. Fennas and Solas looked at one another, breathing heavily. “He can...take the bodies... of any other tainted creatures…” Fennas said between breaths. Once Solas caught his he nodded. “That seems to be the case, but he would have had to share some of his own life force with another being for it to work. So if we can figure out what creature it is, we may be able to put an end to him for good.” Fennas thought for a moment, “If that were true whatever creature he is linked to would have to be near him constantly. So the only logical explanation is that he is linked with his dragon.” Fennas stood up straight and began walking towards the hall of judgement. It would be easily reinforced and had good cover. As they walked through the temple memories flashed through Fennas’ mind, but she ignored them as best as she could. However, some of them could not be avoided as they passed through the room where Mythal had been murdered. Fennas kept her head held high, the damage that had been done to the temple when her magic had gone out of control was still there. Solas noticed her change in demeanor, then looked at the room around them. “This is where it happened…” He breathed. Fennas glanced back at him then at the room. “Yes.” she said, her voice barely over a whisper. She could still see the impact damage from where the Evanuris had been thrown off of her by her mind blast. Solas looked at her for a moment. Fennas sighed, “It has long since passed. Mythal is dead, so there is no reason to dwell on it any longer.” Solas closed his eyes and took a deep breath, “What if I told you that were not true?” he asked cautiously. Fennas gave him a confused look, “She died in my arms, Solas. How could it not be true?” she asked. Solas was quiet for a long moment. She waited for an answer. He finally broke the silence, “The night I found you in the wolves den after the attack on Haven, a woman by the name of Flemeth came just as I was getting ready to bring you back to the camp.” Fennas stared at him, “I know of Flemeth. The Dalish call her Asha’Bellanar, the woman of many years.” She said still confused. “She said that a piece of Mythal’s spirit resides within her...and that the two of you would meet when the time was right.” he replied. Fennas was about to say something, but the sound of heavy armor drew near, “Come on. We can talk about this later.” They took off running until they reached the door to the main hall. They pushed the doors open, coming face to face with the sentinels, all arrows trained on them.  _ “I heard the rumors that you had returned with an army along with Fen’Harel, but I did not know it to be true.” _ Fennas’ eyes shot up to the platform where the voice came from. Abelas stood there, looking down on them.  _ “Abelas, You’re alive…”  _ she whispered. He wore a questioning expression,  _ “Prove to me that it is truly you. What was the last thing I taught you? What were my final words?”  _ Fennas looked at him with confidence and smiled.  _ “If you would live, and live without fear. You must fight. You do not fear. You do not falter. You do not yield. Remember that you are a wolf. And you cannot be caged.”  _

 

Abelas smiled,  _ “Welcome home, Da’len. Why have you returned? And in the company of such people.”  _ He asked looking at Solas.  _ “We have come to help you. A tainted creature named Corypheus has come seeking the well. If it is not destroyed, he will use the knowledge to rip open the Veil and throw open the doors of the Golden City.”  _ She stated. Abelas thought for a moment,  _ “You are asking me to destroy the last thing we have left to protect…”  _ he was appalled. Fennas’ voice became louder,  _ “It is the only way! You and I both know what the well does! Do not sacrifice the last of the sentinels and yourself because of your foolish pride!”  _ She bellowed. Abelas said nothing as he looked down at her, his mask was beginning to break.  _ “There are plenty of things left that are worth protecting. Our people need guidance.”  _ Abelas stared at her and crossed his arms.  _ “You mean those people that call themselves the Dalish. They are nothing but a fraction of what they once were. They are not worthy of our guidance.”  _ Fennas snarled at him,  _ “They are worthy! They have survived the only way they knew how and that was through blind faith. They only became the way they are now because we decided to sleep instead of guiding them down the right path. I have lived with them, I have seen the way they have been forced to live. I have taught them the truth of their legends, their ancestors, how Arlathan fell at the hands of the Evanuris. They are willing and able to learn. They are eager. If you cannot do it for them, then do it for me.”  _ Abelas faltered and sighed in defeat,  _ “If that is what is what you want and what you think is best, then I will do it.”  _ Fennas relaxed and inclined her head.  _ “Thank you, Abelas. Have the sentinels gather at the Eluvian so we can start evacuating. We need to hurry.”  _ Abelas gave his orders and they all dispersed. Solas and Abelas followed Fennas through the temple. Abelas looked at Solas then back at her,  _ “What is your relationship with her?”  _ He asked. Solas looked at Fennas as she walked ahead of them then glanced at Abelas.  _ “ _ _ Arasha, Ma Vhen’an’ara, Ma lath. _ _ ”  _ Abelas stopped walking, stared him down and said nothing. Solas raised an eyebrow at him, as he was about to say something Fennas’ voice rang through the hall,  _ “Why have you two stopped? We have no time to waste.”  _ Solas nodded and walked ahead of Abelas who followed close behind. Fennas could feel the wells call even before they reached the spiral staircase. She took a deep breath then proceeded down the hall once more. 

 

The inner sanctum of the temple was as grand as she remembered. Fennas relaxed, she made a mistake and let her guard down. Suddenly, someone grabbed her by her braid, yanking her back then kicked her down to the ground. Solas tried to run to her, but red templars blocked him and Abelas. She tried to fight them off of her, but the more she struggled the tighter their grip became. She reached behind her to grab their arms, but as soon as she did she was thrown to the side. Her back hit the ground hard and the person pinned her to the ground. Fennas looked up at the man. She recognized him instantly, “Samson.” she snarled. He grabbed a hold of her hair again and slammed her head into the dirt. “The all mighty Inquisitor doesn’t seem so powerful now,” he spat at her. “Do you know what humans do to knife ears who get in their way?” Fennas growled at him and tried to reach for the rune that Dagna had made to destroy his armor, but he pinned her arms beneath his knees. He pulled out his sword and held it above her neck as a warning, “I think I will put an end to you here and now.” He raised his sword with both hands. Fennas saw an opening and by using all of her strength, she lifted her hips and knocked him off her. The blade came rushing at her as he raced to brace himself with his arm. She dodged it but the blade and her ear collided, cutting the tip clean off. She clutched her ear, her braid had come apart and hair fell around her face. However, it was now significantly shorter. Her eyes shot up to the pile of white that laid where she once was. She grabbed the back of her hair. What had once reached her knees now only came down to her waist. Her hair had been what stood as a reminder of what she once was, what she had to fight against, a reminder of what she had endured. Fennas saw red and lunged at Samson. At that moment, Bull and Cole came running in with a group of sentinels. “Boss!” Bull yelled. She ignored him and focused on Samson, pulling out her daggers. Electricity crawled up her arms as her magic became erratic. They clashed, sparks flying as metal met metal. Fennas would not hold back, she fought him with all of her strength and in her state of delirium she forgot about Dagna’s rune. All Fennas could do was block or evade his attacks. She went to block again, but at the last second he shifted his weight, changing the direction of the arc of which the blade followed. Fennas barely had time to evade and in the process he disarmed her of one of her daggers. She fade stepped a short distance away, her eyes never leaving him. “ Abelas, mor dar’misaan mala !” she commanded. Abelas was quick and tossed her one of the discarded blades of one of the sentinels that had fallen. While the others focused on the red templars, she and Samson stood facing one another. Fennas focused her mana into her hands, engulfing the great sword in electricity. Samson rushed at her, but she deflected his sword with her own, stepping to the side as he stumbled. He caught himself quickly and turned to meet her blade. He pushed against Fennas, trying to overpower her, but she pushed back with the same strength, if not more. As the fight dragged on, Fennas noticed Samson begin to slow. So she took the opportunity to strike, slashing across his chest, sending electricity convulsing through his body. He fell to his knees, blood pouring from his wound, his body going numb. Using the pommel of her great sword she hit him in the back of his skull, knocking him out cold. 

 

The others had finished their own battles and they all looked over at Fennas who was breathing heavily, covered in blood. Her head fell back while she caught her breath. She stabbed her sword into the ground before looking at the man that laid before. “ Hasathe .” She glanced back at the group and one of the sentinels presented her with what she had asked for. She tied Samson up tightly. At that moment, she remembered the rune, pulled it out and used it, making his armor useless. “Bull,” she called out. “Can you grab him? We need to bring him back to Skyhold for judgement.” Bull nodded. She walked past the towering man towards Abelas. She stood beside him, “Let’s go.” she said bluntly. They all followed her up to the well. She stared at it for a long while. The whispers were louder when she was this close and there had always been a temptation for her to take the power and knowledge it provided for herself, but she had vowed long ago to never be bound to anyone or anything that would take away her freedom. Fennas looked at Abelas and nodded, “ Gara ra tarsul i .” Abelas began focusing his mana around the well, the tiles cracked and the water rippled. He swiftly closed his hand into a fist and the well split down the middle. The spirits that had been bound were released. A loud crash broke the silence that had befell them. Fennas turned to see Corypheus. The creature scowled, “NO!” he bellowed. He charged at them, “Go! Now!” Fennas yelled and they all ran to the Eluvian that sat on the other side of the well. She placed her hand over it and it burst to life, glowing with ethereal light. The sentinels and her group ran through the mirror leaving Abelas and Fennas to be the last to enter. A spirit emerged from the remnants of the well and turned to look at them, “ Dara .” it commanded and they obeyed. Once they were through, the mirror it grew dark. Fennas knew what had happened, the spirit had destroyed it to allow them to escape. She pushed herself up from where she had landed. She could now feel every ache and pain from their endeavor. The exhaustion crept onto her slowly, but she pushed on, leading the group through the crossroads as quickly as she could. Using the last of her energy she opened the Eluvian to Skyhold. They passed through, but as soon as they did she collapsed. Warm arms caught her before she hit the ground. Solas steadied her. “Have someone… send a raven,” she said between breaths. “The remaining forces need to retreat.” 

 

Days passed while they waited for the Inquisition forces to return and Fennas had disappeared into the woods. Solas and Bull wanted to check up on her, but she refused to let them find her. Cole was the only one who came and went. Solas called the spirit to him, “Is she alright?” he asked. Cole fumbled around with his words, “Old hurts, long forgotten, resurfaced. Anger, red, so much red. “I lost control again. Why? Why then? Why now? Why… I can’t let the others see me until I am in control.” She is scared that she will hurt us. She doesn't like it when this happens.” Solas sighed, “She gives herself too little credit. If she had not been in control she would have killed Samson.” Cole nodded then disappeared. More days passed and they were all waiting for Fennas. The rest of the inner circle and the remaining forces had arrived, but their leader was still absent. Solas was overcome with worry and decided to go see her, even if it were against her wishes. He made his way down to the forest. Evune was there waiting in the tree line. “Evune, Iras emen as darem?” he asked. The wolf howled and took off running into the trees. Solas shifted and ran after him. They ran for a while, but Evune soon came to a stop by a small creek. He looked over to see Fennas, sitting by the bank, knife in hand as she cut her hair. The jaggedness from where it had been cut by Samson was gone. Her hair reached in between her waist and shoulders. “Stop hiding,” her voice was soft. “I know it’s you, Solas.” Fennas turned to where he was and Evune strolled over to her. She finished her hair and brushed her fingers through it. Solas shifted back, walking up to her slowly. “Everyone has been worried, Ma vhenan,” he began but before he could continue she stood up and threw her arms around him. He was shocked for a moment, but his eyes softened as he wrapped his arms around her. “I know,” Fennas said softly. “But I can't afford to let others see me like this… I can’t…” Solas shushed her and stroked her hair before placing a kiss on her head. “It is alright. Cole told me what has been bothering you. You will always be in control of yourself. You will always protect those you care about, never harm them.” Fennas looked up at him timidly before pulling away, “Do you know why I never cut my hair?” she asked as she looked at her reflection in the water. Solas said nothing and waited for her to continue. “When Mythal took me in I wanted it gone, to never see it as anything but disgusting, but she stopped me from cutting it all off. “It does not define who you are, it is only a reminder of your strength.” she said and ever since I had not touched it. When Samson cut it, even if that had not been his intention, it felt like everything left my mind and the only thing I wanted to do was kill him. I don’t know what stopped me from doing so.” Solas placed his hand on her shoulder lovingly, “You did not kill him because you were in control. You knew what was right and wrong, even if the man may have deserved it,” He ran his fingers over her ear that had been cut. “That is why I know you have nothing to fear. There is no reason for you to be afraid of yourself. Now…let’s go home.” Fennas felt a great weight leave her shoulders and took a deep breath, “Home.” She whispered, took his hand and they walked back to Skyhold.


	24. The Final Piece

The day had been quiet in Skyhold. Fennas was enjoying the peace even though she knew it would be brief. Something always needed to be fixed and everyone came to her for a solution. She had introduced Abelas and the sentinels to the Dalish some time ago and they seemed to be getting along, if not reluctantly. Like all things, it would take time for the others of her kind to adjust to how much the Elves of this age had changed. Some were more open than others, Drynne in particular. He was giddy with excitement to teach. He happily spoke with the Dalish and answered any questions they had to ask. The thought made Fennas smile as she spoke of it to Dorian. She had come to relax with him and he had brought a bottle of wine, which Fennas declined. He had begun drinking it himself. “You may want to slow down, otherwise you will be slurring and stumbling soon.” She laughed and Dorian smiled. “I am a functioning alcoholic, my friend. And the trick is not to get hung up on the alcoholic but celebrate the functioning part of the sentence.” He took another swig of the wine. Fennas burst into laughter. “So,” she began. “How are you and Bull doing?” Dorian faked being shocked, “I have now idea what you're talking about.” He smirked and Fennas gave him a look that made him give in. “It is going well. To think I have fallen for a qunari,” He chuckled. “I always did like being scandalous so I guess it isn’t surprising.” Fennas smiled at him. She could hear Solas humming as he worked and glanced over the railing at him. Dorian chuckled and brought her attention back to the man, “And what of you and our Fade Expert?” he asked with a sly smirk. “You are aware that I can hear you?” Solas called out. Dorian laughed again, “Would you prefer I asked you?” he asked. Fennas couldn’t help herself and chuckled as she heard Solas mumble to himself in elvhen. “If you must know,” she leaned against the railing. “It is going exceptionally well.” Dorian crossed his legs, “Did the two of you know each other in Arlathan?” he asked and Fennas shook her head. “No, we met for the first time when we stabilized the breach. I had seen him before at parties and every now and then he would visit Mythal’s temple, but we had never spoken to one another. It was not permitted for slaves to speak unless spoken to and when I was with Mythal I was not in the right mind to speak to anyone but her and Abelas. He always stood away from everyone else and just watched as he still does, but I do remember that he had long dark hair and that I had found him to be quite handsome.” She heard Solas sputter and she laughed. Dorian was about to ask something else when Leliana burst into the rotunda. “Inquisitor,” she called out. Fennas looked down at the woman. “Morrigan just chased after her son through the Eluvian! I have never seen her so frantic in all the years I have known her. You need to go help her.” Fennas nodded and hopped over the railing, taking off towards the Eluvian. When she entered the storage room the Eluvian had been unlocked. She passed through the mirror without hesitating and gasped when she saw where she had ended up; the Fade. 

 

Fennas scanned her surroundings, searching for Morrigan. She spotted her and she could hear her screaming for Kieran. “Morrigan!” Fennas called out to her and she turned to her, distraught. “Go back! I must find Kieran before it’s too late!.” Fennas placed her hand on her shoulder, “Why would Kieran do this?  _ How  _ could he do this? We stand in the Fade. To direct the Eluvian here would require immense power. If he is lost to me now, after all I have sacrificed...” Morrigan was distressed. “You told me that he was special and I know exactly what you meant. He has the soul of an old god residing within him does he not?” she asked and Morrigan looked at her, tears in her eyes. “He could have gained this power because of that, but do not worry we will find him. I promise.” Fennas lead Morrigan through the maze of the rocky, green. They searched for what felt like hours before Fennas felt the pull of familiar magic, “This way.” she commanded and rushed around the corner. Kieran stood there with a woman with long white hair that was pulled back in the shape of horns. She knew right away who it was, but Morrigan spoke before she could. “Mother...” The woman was amused as she spoke, “Now, isn’t this a surprise?” Fennas spoke up, “I take it that this is a family reunion of some kind?” The woman laughed as she looked down at Kieran. “Mother, daughter, grandson. It rather warms the heart, does it not?” Morrigan was enraged, “Kieran is not your grandson. Let him go!” Morrigan’s mother scoffed, “As if I were holding the boy hostage,” She looked at Fennas again. “She’s always been ungrateful, you see.” Morrigan became more emotional as she threw her arms up in frustration, “Ungrateful? I know how you plan to extend your life, wicked crone! You will not have me and you will not have my son!” Morrigan tried to use her magic, but Fennas held her back. “What are you doing?!” Morrigan struggled to free herself. “Stop! You will endanger Kieran!” Fennas said forcefully. Fennas looked at the woman, “There is no need for an introduction because I know full well who you are, Flemeth. And you know who I am because you have a piece of Mythal within you. Solas told me everything.” She released Morrigan. “It seems that the wolf cannot lie to you. That is a good sign.” Flemeth pushed Kieran towards Morrigan and he hugged her tightly. “I’m sorry, Mother,” he said softly. “I heard her calling to me. She said now was the time.” He stepped away from her and Flemeth stood beside him. “I do not understand…” Morrigan muttered. Flemeth’s voice was soft, “Once I was but a woman, crying out in the lonely darkness for justice. And she came to me, a wisp of an ancient being, and she granted me all I wanted and more. I have carried Mythal through the ages ever since, seeking the justice denied to her. But what was Mythal? A legend given name, and called a god, or something more. Truth is not the end, but a beginning.” Flemeth beckoned Fennas to come closer and she obeyed. She placed her hand on her cheek, “Still so young and vibrant. You have done the people well and have come far. When you began all those years ago, ripping yourself from your chains, did you ever think you’d become this? The woman who can turn a god or an army around at the mention of her name.” Fennas placed her hand over top Flemeth’s and shook her head. “I assume you know what we are up against?” Fennas stepped away from Flemeth. The woman sighed and closed her eyes, “Better than you could possibly imagine.” Fennas exhaled a breath of relief, “Are you able to help us?” she asked. Flemeth looked back at Kieran, “Once I have what I came for…” 

 

Morrigan’s eyes opened wide, “No! I will not allow it!” Flemeth sighed again, “He carries a piece of what once was, snatched from the jaws of darkness. You know this.” Morrigan snapped at her. “He is not your pawn, Mother. I will not let you use him!” Morrigan took a step forward, but Flemeth did not move, “Have you not  _ used  _ him? Was that not your purpose, the reason why you agreed to his creation?” Flemeth asked sarcastically. “That was then. Now he…he is my son,” Morrigan replied then looked at Fennas. “Flemeth extends her life by possessing the bodies of her daughters, Inquisitor. That was the fate she intended for me. I thwarted her and now she intends to have Kieran instead!” Fennas grabbed her and tried to calm her down, “Morrigan, Your mother does not need or want to take Kieran, she only seeks the soul that he carries.” Flemeth wore a sad expression as she looked at Morrigan. She took Kieran’s hands in hers and smiled down at him. An orb of light emerged from the boys chest and into her own. “No more dreams?” Kieran asked. Flemeth smiled at him, “No more dreams.” she replied and he ran to his mother. “A soul is not forced upon the unwilling, Morrigan. You were never in danger from me,” She looked at Fennas again. “As for Corypheus, you simply need to match the power of his dragon with a dragon of your own.” Flemeth turned away from them, “Listen to Fennas, Morrigan. She will teach you...as I never did.” She glanced back at Fennas before leaving, “I believe you will be raising a pack of your own soon enough. Take care, dear girl. We will meet again.” Morrigan tried to call out to her, but she was already gone. Fennas lead them all back to the mirror. Morrigan was quick to check on her son once they were back within the walls of Skyhold, “Are you alright, Kieran? You are not hurt?” Kieran frowned, “I feel lonely.” Morrigan smiled in relief and sent the boy on his way and Fennas closed the Eluvian. “Is it worth reminding myself that perhaps I do not know everything after all?” Morrigan asked. “My mother has the soul of an Elvhen Goddess - or whatever “Mythal” truly was - and her plans are unknown to me.” Fennas looked over to where Kieran had wen, “It does not matter what her plans may be. You are free to live and raise your son in peace, that is after Corypheus is defeated of course.” Morrigan nodded, “Now we must prepare to face Corypheus himself. Mother said that you would teach me… something, but I know not what she could have meant by that.” Fennas smiled at her, “It is quite simple, actually. You just have to become a dragon.” 

 

Fennas worked with Morrigan for weeks, teaching her everything she needed to know and finally succeeded. Morrigan’s dragon form was beautiful; she had dark purple scales with white patterns that trailed her body. Her horns curved around her head. “Now you must practice flight,” Fennas touched her wing. Morrigan took off in a flash; she soared through the sky with grace. Hours passed as Fennas watched her before she returned. Fennas took a seat in the grass, beckoning for Morrigan to join her. “I guess you could say we are sisters in a way,” Fennas began. “Having been trained by the same person in a sense. I am glad to have met you.” Morrigan looked surprised, “I have only ever considered one other as such. I’m sure Leliana has told you of our exploits with the Warden who ended the fifth blight. Ferona was unlike any woman I had met before, t’was a curious thing, I don’t know how else to describe it. She was a formidable woman who was far stronger than the men who followed her. She showed me a kindness I had never experienced before without a thought of something in return. She had become my closest and only friend and I still wonder what her and that assassin, Zevran, are up to.” Morrigan smiled to herself. Fennas smiled as well, “So she found love again?” she asked and Morrigan looked at her curiously, “What do you mean again?” Fennas looked at her as she spoke, “When I was traveling to the different clans, I came across a ruin in the outer ends of the Brecilian forest. It was a small temple dedicated to Falon’din and I walked the Fade there. The spirits told the story of two young elves who had fallen in love, but they were ripped apart by corruption. The boy, Tamlen, was tainted and carried Ferona out of the cave before disappearing into the woods. Ferona became a Grey Warden to cure herself of the taint, but I cannot say whether or not it was a blessing or a curse.” Morrigan thought for a moment and it seems that she had finally out something together, “That explains why she was so distraught that night...We had been in camp for a short time when we were attacked by a group of shrieks. She had run after one of them shouting in Elvhen, something like ‘Stop’ and ‘please wait.’ In the end she had to kill it and she had tears streaming from her eyes. No one was able to speak to her, not even Zevran. I can only assume that the person she ran after was Tamlen.” Fennas nodded in agreement, “We have all had to sacrifice something in order to move forward. Ferona was no different, neither am I and neither are you. There is suffering in life, and there are defeats. No one can avoid them. But it’s better to lose some of those battles in the struggles for your dreams than to be defeated without ever knowing what you’re fighting for. We are all bound to one another by strings of fate and the only way to make sense out of it all is to plunge into it, move with it, and join the dance.” Morrigan chuckled, “You sound like my mother, but I agree. I am glad to have met you as well and hopefully call you a friend, even if we did have a rough start.” 

 

Fennas and Morrigan made their way back to Skyhold, talking and laughing as they shared stories. When they passed through the gate one of Leliana’s scouts came running towards them. “Inquisitor! Lady Morrigan!” He called out to them. “Spymaster Leliana has requested that the two of you report to the war room immediately.” Fennas nodded and followed the man towards the castle. Once inside the war room Leliana did not waste any time before getting straight to the point, “Did the two of you find what we need, Morrigan?” she asked and Morrigan nodded. “I can match the darkspawn magister’s dragon, yes. As for matching Corypheus...that is up to you, Inquisitor” Fennas laughed, “Believe me, I know and I look forward to it. I want to put an end to all of this once and for all.” Cullen spoke next, “Then all that remains is to find Corypheus before he comes to us.” Leliana’s voice was concerned, “We’ve been looking for his base since all this began, with no success.” She said. “His dragon must come and go from  _ somewhere _ .” Cullen replied. Josephine butted in with a theory of her own, “What about the Deep Roads? We could send word to Orzammar, hire envoys to-” A giant pulse of energy stopped her mid sentence and green light flooded the room. The anchor began to throb, sending jolts of energy through Fennas’ arm. They all looked out the window; the sky had split open again. “It seems Corypheus is not content to wait.” Morrigan said as she looked at Fennas. “We have run out of time,” Fennas began. “He has returned to the Valley of Sacred Ashes.” Cullen looked worried, “Inquisitor, We have no forces to send with you. Many of them are still injured from our time in the Arbor Wilds.” Fennas stood tall before them, “I must go now. We do not have time to worry. I will protect those who cannot protect themselves. We shall defend this world, whatever the cost may be, we will never surrender. I am proud of all of you… Now let’s go put this bastard down.” 

 

Solas rushed into Fennas’ room, fully armored and ready for the fight that was to come. Fennas had just finished fastening the last of her armor and threw her hair up quickly. She turned to face him, “Hurtled into chaos we fight and the world shakes before us.” Solas ignored her words and took long strides to meet her, wrapping his arms around her. “Do not make speeches and ignore the fact that I am terrified of losing you. Either of us could die today…” His voice was full of pent of fear. Fennas returned his embrace, “By all accounts, history is a practice of ignoring things and hoping for the best,” She whispered. “I see all of you, Solas. And there is not one part of me that does not fear losing you. I love you with everything that I am.” Solas took in a shaky breath, “Messed up as I was, I never would have dreamed of the experience I’ve had in this world. And I owe a lot of that to you… I’m going to fight like hell for the chance to hold you again.” Solas pulled her in for a passionate kiss that seemed to last for eternity. When he finally pulled away he placed his forehead to hers, “Live for me.” 


	25. Doom Upon All The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was so excited to write this chapter. There will definitely be one or two more chapters after this one, but I haven't decided which yet. Let me know in the comments. I hope you enjoy. (>^_^)>
> 
> Translations:  
> Ivys fenedhis lasa- He can go suck a wolf dick.  
> Ma'sa'lath- My one love

It was chaos. The bodies of scouts and soldiers laid everywhere, mountains were floating as Fennas and her group raced to the valley. Solas had demanded that he come with her, along with Cole and Bull. The others had stayed behind to help with the wounded and provide support. Demons continued to fall from the tear in the Veil, spilling blood wherever they ended up. When they finally reached the remnants of the temple, they came face to face with Corypheus. “Tell me, where is your maker now?” he asked the soldiers that stood against him. “Call him. Call down his wrath upon me. You cannot, for he does not exist. I am Corypheus.  _ I _ shall deliver you from this lie in which you linger. Bow before your new god and be spared.” The soldiers continued to stand against him. “Never!” one of them bellowed. Corypheus was not satisfied with their answer, “As you wish.” Before Fennas could reach them, he used the orb throwing the soldiers back, killing them instantly. Corypheus looked at them, “I knew you would come.” he spat at her. Fennas was livid and she was unable to hold back her anger, “It ends here, Corypheus!” she yelled back at the creature. “And so it shall.” Corypheus used the orb to lift the ruin into the air, making it impossible to escape. “You have been most successful in foiling my plans, but let us not forget what you are. A thief, in the wrong place at the wrong time. An interloper. A gnat. We shall prove here, once and for all, which of us is worthy of godhood.” he said. Fennas scoffed at him, “As I have told you before; A god need not prove himself. Any who try are either mad or lying.” She glared at him. At that moment his dragon revealed itself, but Fennas did not flinch. The dragon attempted to lung at her and her party, but Morrigan came out of hiding and attacked it. Sending them falling from the ruin as they attacked one another. Corypheus was enraged and began to attack them. A fireball erupted from Fennas’ hands, heading straight for Corypheus. He dodged it just barely, the heat from the fire licked his face. Then he vanished, only to reappear in another location. “Close combat is out of the question for now…” Fennas thought, readying her staff. She began throwing spell after spell. “Fools. Mortals cannot challenge a god and live,” Corypheus declared before sending a wave of magic crackling towards them. Fennas jumped forward, letting her barrier take the brunt of the attack, Cole not far behind her. Fennas landed on her knees, hunched over, but sprung forward as quickly as she fell, Cole now ahead of her and slashing at Corypheus. The others surrounded him, falling backwards then charging forward again as Corypheus slashed with his claws and blasted them with magic. Once he realized he was cornered, he vanished, but this time he did not reappear. Fennas shot her head up towards the upper parts of the ruin, “Ivys fenedhis lasa! The coward.” she growled, taking off after him. 

 

They found him on the upper level waiting for them. He began sending more waves of his magic, one after the other, beginning to show his desperation. Fennas made vines shoot from the ground, grabbing the magister by his ankles, trapping him where he stood. She didn’t hold back, sending a bolt of lightning towards him. It struck him right in the chest causing him to roar out in anger. He ripped his legs from their restraints, lunging at her. At the last second she summoned vines to grab her, pulling her underground, making the magister stumble. She came up beside Solas. Fennas could hear Morrigan and the dragon above them as they fought the creature, she looked up to see them come crashing down, Morrigan hit the ground with a thunderous boom while the other screeched as it tried to gain leverage with its torn wing. Morrigan reverted back to her original form, blood was pouring from her wounds, but Fennas couldn’t reach her. The dragon crashed into the side of the ruin, sending her and her party tumbling down onto the rocks below them. Fennas groaned as she pushed herself up from the rubble, her head was spinning and she clutched her brow. The dragon brought her back to her senses with its movement making the outcrop of rock shake. She forced herself up, pushing through the pain she felt in her entire body, fatigue already setting in. The others were already standing, trying to brace themselves. Fennas noticed the dragons wounds. Morrigan had done a number on the tainted creature and she felt pride wash over her. She looked over at Solas and they both nodded. “Cole, Bull,” she called out and they looked back at her. “We need to knock it to the ground. Keep it distracted and attack its legs so I can initiate the final blow.” They nodded and dashed off towards the dragon while Fennas and Solas stayed to fight from a long distance and provide support. Fennas and Solas threw out their most powerful spells, Cole and Bull attacked it with all they had. Finally, the dragon shrieked and brought its front leg up then fell onto its side. Fennas saw her chance, “Get back!” she yelled and ran at the creature, changing her form as she went. As soon as the others were out of the way she pounced on it, digging her claws into its scales and latched her jaws around its throat. It flailed and screeched, trying to break free, but with one last clench of her jaws the dragon fell limp, the sound of its neck snapping echoed through the area. At that moment a red orb emerged from the dragon, shooting back into Corypheus, “Let it end here! Let the skies boil! Let the world be rent asunder!” He bellowed from above them.

 

“This is the last stand,” Fennas thought as they raced up the final staircase. “Then it will finally be over.” They dropped down from the ledge and had no time to think, just act. Fennas’ eyes glowed as she used her full power. Smoke rose from her mouth and she took a deep breath before releasing a massive column of fire at the magister. Cole and Bull charged at him. The frontal assault kept Corypheus focused on those two while Solas fought from a distance. Solas focused on keeping Fennas safe, placing a barrier spell around her to replace the one she brazenly let be destroyed as she danced around the magister. Her mana was surging through her, coiling up inside, containing it for release. Solas joined in on bringing down Corypheus’ defenses. His help proved to be more than useful as Corypheus teleported around the room, forcing Cole and Bull to chase him. Their unrelenting attack on Corypheus was beginning to gain purchase. The magister was losing focus. Fennas sensed it and leapt backwards, out of Corypheus’ reach, landing and visibly taking a deep breath. On her exhale, she unleashed the mana she had collected. It was a force spell, carefully crafted, beautiful in its simplicity, but utterly powerful. The foci was flung from Corypheus’ grasp, out of the center of the fighting, and towards Solas. Reaching out, Solas caught it deftly with one hand. Solas removed the taint of Corypheus’ influence on it. The magister stared at him, consumed with rage as Solas smirked. He had no chance of winning against them now. Fennas sent a torrent of spells at the magister until he finally crumbled to the ground, “Not like this! I have walked the halls of the Golden City, crossed the ages…” he yelled as he tried to stand again. “Solas! Now!”Fennas commanded and Solas raised the foci above him and a beam of green light cut through the air and into the breach. The tear closed within seconds and the demons stopped falling through. Fennas grabbed the magister by his throat. “I have seen what becomes of those who raise themselves above others, Corypheus. They have all failed!” she yelled. “You wanted into the fade?” She raised the anchor above him, opening a rift from within his body. “Then have it!” The rift began to rip him apart, sucking him up with it as it closed around him until he was gone. Fennas shifted into her dragon form quickly as the ruin began to fall, grabbing hold of Cole and Bull with her front claws and Solas climbed onto her swiftly. They took off, gliding through the air until the ruin had hit the ground and Fennas could land safely. 

 

Fennas landed as gently as possible and sat her friends down while Solas dismounted, foci in hand. Once she had completely shifted back, she took off towards Morrigan, falling to her knees beside her. “She’s still breathing,” Fennas released a breath of relief and began applying healing magic to her wounds. Morrigan coughed as she began to come to, her eyes scanning everything. “Do not try to move, my friend,” Fennas warned her. “I am not finished yet.” Morrigan said nothing as she looked up at her, but she obeyed. Once finished, Fennas helped her sit up. “I...Thank you.” Morrigan whispered and Fennas just smiled at her. “You will still feel sore, but the major wounds will be fine. However, I suggest going to see the healer when we get back to Skyhold. Just in case.” She helped Morrigan stand, “Bull, come help her. You are in better shape than I am.” He nodded and held her up with ease. Fennas felt someone watching her and turned to see Solas staring her down with tears in his eyes. She ran to him and leapt into his arms, hugging him tightly. “We made it…” Fennas whispered. Solas stole her mouth with a kiss, one of pure joy and relief. “Hmmmm, love on the battlefield...doesn’t sound too bad to me.” Fennas smiled at him brightly. Before he could reply, Cassandra’s voice rang out around them, “Inquisitor? Are you alive?” Fennas sighed, her and Solas made their way to the others. Cassandra smiled when she saw them, “And you survive. Thank the Maker.” Morrigan sighed in relief, “And it seems the breach is finally closed.” Her friends looked at her and Solas Inquisitively, “What do we do now?” Cassandra asked. Fennas smiled at Solas then at the others, “We go back to Skyhold, let’s go home.” 

 

Celebrations had already commenced when they returned. Drinking, feasting, and dancing were done throughout all of Skyhold. Leliana came up beside Fennas as she walked through the door, “Now that Corypheus has been defeated, we have a moment to stop and celebrate.” Leliana chuckled to herself when they came to a stop in the main hall, “Afterwards you will be busy, every noble in southern Thedas is clamoring to meet you.” Fennas snorted, “I’m not surprised. Nobility has always been the same, wishing to bask in the glory of others victory, while taking a small credit without even lifting a finger.” Leliana smiled in agreement, “Previously you were an upstart - A mage and Elf, of all things - leading rebels and heretics. Until Corypheus revealed himself, they could not see the single hand behind the chaos. Once he did, they knew: A magister and a darkspawn in one creature. The ultimate evil. Now you are the only power left standing. Enjoy the evening while you can, Inquisitor.” With that Leliana went on her way. Fennas smiled as she spoke with each of her friends, each one of them basking in their victory, but the one person she wanted to see most of all leaned against the statue in the corner by her room and watched her with a loving smile. She smiled at him before returning to mingle with her companions. Cole appeared beside her, “I felt him try to take me and fail. Thank you for helping me...now I must help you…” He whispered. Fennas was confused and looked at him curiously, “There is no reason to thank me, I helped you because I care about you. What do you mean by help me?” she asked. Cole’s voice was soft, “Old friends from long ago, the sacrifice of Compassion to protect the future. Go to the Fade and find Wisdom.” Then he disappeared. The party was coming to a close so Fennas decided to retire to her and Solas’ quarters for the night. It had been such a long day that the only thing she wanted to do was relax, but what Cole had told her was concerning. “What did he mean by that?” She thought as she stepped in front of the door to her chambers. She looked back at her friends who all watched her with a smile, some bowed, others cheered. Solas stepped up behind her, “Has the celebration become dull, Ma’sa’lath?” He asked. Fennas shook her head and looked at him with love, “No, my love. I am just tired. I did take quite a beating today, “she chuckled and ran her fingers along his jaw. “I just need some rest is all.” Solas nodded and followed her up to their room. Once inside, Fennas stepped out onto her balcony, leading Solas by his hand. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and she leaned into his touch, “I hope there will be peace in the world, at least for the next few centuries. That way we and our friends may be able to live in peace for a time.” Fennas whispered. Solas nodded in agreement, “That is my hope as well.” They watched as the sun rised on the horizon. 

 

______________________________

 

_ Fennas walked the Fade. Solas had some things he had to take care of so he had woken up some time ago. This gave Fennas the time she needed to talk to Wisdom in private. “Wisdom,” She called out to her friend. “Where are you?” Then she appeared before her. “Where is Compassion?” She asked having noticed their absence. Wisdom said nothing for a while, but then she broke the silence, “Compassion is gone.” Fennas felt like her heart stopped, “What do you mean by gone?” Wisdom floated over to her, “Compassion sacrificed itself to save love from duty. To protect the future of those to come. The love that slumbers beneath your heart. Two lives that have not yet come to pass.” Then Wisdom disappeared. _


	26. El’las’i’era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was so happy to write this chapter. It warmed my heart beyond measure. I really hope that you enjoy it as much as I did. (>^_^)>
> 
> Part of this chapter in in Solas' POV
> 
> Translations:  
> El’las’i’era- Our hopes and dreams  
> Ar ame i’var’linathe- I am with child/pregnant  
> Ma’da’fenen- My little wolves  
> Da’vhenanen- Little hearts  
> Ellas- Our hope  
> Elera- Our dream  
> Sul'bellanaris- Always (lit. For eternity)

Fennas woke with a start, tears in her eyes when she suddenly felt nausea take over. She ran over to the waste bin and immediately threw up everything she had eaten the night before. She sat there for a moment taking deep breaths before standing in front of the mirror. “It can’t be true,” she muttered as she lifted her nightgown. She placed her hand over her stomach as she looked at herself and was shocked when she noticed a small bump towards the bottom. Her eyes grew big and she dressed herself quickly then raced down the stairs to the main hall. She paused at her door and took a deep breath. Fennas opened it slowly and entered the throne room. She walked passed the nobles and dignitaries in a daze and did not realize that her hand still laid over the tiny bump that had formed on her stomach. She passed by Varric who sat at his desk by the fireplace. “Are you alright, Wolfie?” He asked. Fennas did not look at him, but she knew that he was too clever for his own good and would put together what was on her mind without having to say a word to him. “I am fine. I just…need to go confirm something.” She walked out the door and made her way down to the clinic. What she had not noticed were how Varric’s eyes grew wide at the realization of what had been bothering her. Fennas walked into the clinic and the healer looked at her concerned, “Is everything alright, Inquisitor?” But then she looked down where her hand had been resting and knew instantly what had brought their leader to her. She had her sit down and began examining her. The healer asked her question after question about any symptoms she might be having and Fennas hadn’t realized it before, but each answer was yes. She had been sick to her stomach for days now but hadn’t said anything because of everything that had been going on. Her eating habits had changed, sleeping had become more difficult, her breasts were sore, back ached, her feet would swell, but they hadn’t had the luxury of time for her to just lay back and figure everything out. By the time the healer had finished, Fennas already knew the answer to the question that plagued her. “Inquisitor, you are pregnant.” The healer smiled at her. Fennas gazed down at her stomach for a long moment and a silent tear ran down her cheek, “Thank you.” she said before leaving the clinic behind. She began crying, happiness and sadness filled her to the brim. She did not bother to wipe her tears away, she could not think of anything else other than what had been said to her over the course of a few weeks. Flemeth had told her that she “Would be raising a pack of her own”, Wisdom told her of what Compassion had done in order to protect the life that now grew within her, that there were two of them. She ran her hand over her stomach as memories flashed through her mind, more tears spilling from her eyes and before she even realized it she was standing before the door to the rotunda. Cole appeared beside her once again, “Happiness and sadness, love for something that hasn’t come yet. I want to help.” Fennas smiled at the spirit boy. She looked over at Varric with a small smile because she knew that he knew what was going on. He smiled back at her, waving his hand, ushering for her to go. 

 

The door to the rotunda opened with a loud creak and Solas glanced behind him. He turned around fully when he saw who had entered the room. Fennas saw the paint that covered his arms, he had started on the last mural. She had no idea what to say to him. Cole spoke, “Uncertain of what to say, how do I tell him of what lies within me, of what was created through love.” His voice was soft. Solas looked at Fennas confused, asking her with his eyes what Cole had meant. She took a deep breath, “Solas, Ar ame i’var’linathe.” The paintbrush he had been holding dropped to the floor. The meaning of those words looked to have hit him like a wall shaking him from his stupor. His eyes locked onto her stomach, where she cradled it with love. Tears gathered in his eyes and Fennas could see the happiness and confusion that passed over his features. She knew that he had questions already lining up to ask her, but the words were caught in his throat. Fennas walked up to him and took his hand, placing it over the precious beings that she carried. His emotions overflowed and the tears fell without warning, his arms wrapped around her in an instant. “When…” he choked out the word. “Let’s go somewhere private.” Fennas led him to their room. Solas sat on the bed waiting for Fennas to speak, but even she did not know what to say. “When?” Solas asked, still in a daze. Fennas rubbed her hand over the bump, “I can only assume that it happened on our night together in Crestwood. After that night, everything was turned upside down by Corypheus. Compassion…” She sucked in a sob as the memory of her friend surfaced. “Compassion sacrificed its very being to protect them. He did it for me and I do not know why.” Her voice was a whisper of sadness. Solas held her, but he was even more puzzled now. “I am sorry,” Solas whispered. “I know that it is painful to lose someone that is close to you, but did you say them?” Fennas nodded, “Wisdom told me that there are two of them. I never thought I would ever bare children. I did not know if I could.” Cole appeared before them. He fiddled with his fingers, “Compassion was like me. Healing the hurt, fixing what was broken, making them forget. It was happy to protect you, the way you protected them so long ago. It wanted to help. I want to help.” Fennas smiled sadly at him, “Thank you, Cole. You have already helped me.” She looked up at Solas, “I am so happy,” he said. “I never believed I would be able to have a family of my own. I never believed I deserved it, but...you have changed everything.” He placed a kiss on her head and another tear fell from his eyes.

 

Months passed by in a flash and Fennas’ stomach continued to grow. With each passing day she grew bigger and eventually it was hard for her to go about the castle on her own. So she spent much of her time in her room, going over reports and other things that would keep her busy. Each of her companions were doing everything they could think of to help prepare for the babies. Bull had become her personal bodyguard, Blackwall had already made a plethora of toys for each of them, Vivienne and Dorian had offered to teach them about magic, Cole had been a great help to her by getting her whatever she needed before she even asked for it, Varric and Cassandra had written a book for them, Sera kept her company from time to time; sneaking her snacks every now and then, even her advisors used whatever influence they had to acquire what she would need. Abelas had also offered to help in any way that he could. At the moment, she was finishing up a book that Dorian had lent to her that was about the different types of magical techniques that were supposedly developed by Tevinter. He said that he wanted to see how much of what they thought were theirs were really just stolen from the Elves. Fennas had agreed to go over it and that they would discuss everything she had discovered. “I want to make Tevinter better than what it is. Prove that we don’t have to continue on the course that we are on now. Change the magisterium's way of thinking.” Is what he had said to her when he asked. Solas entered the room, “ _ How are you feeling, Ma vhenan? _ ” He asked, taking a seat next to her. She smiled and sat the book to the side, “ _ I am alright. The twins have enjoyed kicking me. _ ” She chuckled as she took his hand and placed it where they had been attacking her. They moved quite often now and Fennas was very close to delivery, a few weeks at most. One of the babies kicked him right in his palm making Solas’ eyes widen, but they softened seconds later and he placed a kiss on the now huge bump. “ _ I cannot wait to meet you, Ma’da’fenen. _ ” Fennas watched as he spoke to them about all the wondrous things he would teach and show them, the stories he would tell them of their people, how he would love them beyond measure, “ _ And when you are old enough I will tell you the story of a white wolf that changed my life forever, _ ” He looked at Fennas lovingly. “ _ She saved me and gave me a family. She gave me the two of you. _ ” One of them kicked his hand again. Fennas giggled, “ _ Now they are excited, _ ” She yawned, half covering her mouth. “ _ I believe these two are ready for me to go to bed. _ ” Solas caressed her face, “ _ Alright, Ma’sa’lath. _ ” he said giving a light kiss on the lips before she drifted off to sleep.

 

__________________

 

Early the next morning, an excruciating pain woke Fennas. Sweat covered her brow and she was breathing heavily, “Solas! Solas!” she exclaimed. A drowsy smile curled his lips and he reached out for her, his eyes still closed. “Are they kicking again, vhenan?” he asked with love and mirth, but her next words and the way she pronounced them - with panic, fear, and a heavy dose of pain - made him jerk awake and sit up instantly. “I...I think their coming!” He gawked at her for a second - her hair was stuck to her sweaty forehead, her body was shivering and trembling, and one of her hands was pressed on her swollen belly, as if she was trying desperately to hold the twins in until help arrived. Solas stumbled out of bed, but he didn’t want to leave her alone and he hesitated, looking back and forth from the stairs and back to her. She was groaning and gripping the sheets with all her strength. “Solas!” she gasped again and he moved to lift her into his arms and run downstairs, guests and other inhabitants of Skyhold be damned. Fennas didn’t care about being seen in this state, everyone in Thedas knew the Inquisitor was pregnant anyway and she and the twins were more important than anything else. The petty nobles in the castle could faint and shriek in horror for all she cared. Just as he was taking her into his arms Cole appeared beside them, eyes wide open, fixated on her trembling form. “Cole!” relief flooded through Solas and he added a firm tone, “Go call the midwife! Wake her up and tell her the babies are coming!” Cole seemed to not hear him, “Pain, fear, and excitement mixed together. I wonder what they will look like, Will it be two boys or two girls or maybe one of each. I have seen and even helped with the birth of the children of the other slaves and I know it will hurt, but I am ready, I want to see-” Solas’ booming voice interrupted him, “Now Cole!” The boy blinked and nodded, disappearing and Solas turned back to Fennas, holding her against his chest. “Breathe, ma’sa’lath, breathe…” he whispered, stroking her back as she clung to his shirt and yelped in pain. Then she started laughing and he froze. “The twins are little beasts,” she giggled, a droplet of sweat ran down her temple and Solas cupped her cheek. “I think they got it from you.” He chuckled, “Probably,” he said with a shaky voice and shaky smile, his eyes filling with tears despite his best efforts to keep them at bay. “Although their mother can be quite the force of nature as well.” Fennas smiled, “Sweet talker.” Her cheeks were red, then another stab of pain came and she whimpered into the linen shirt he slept in. Solas laid her down, making her rest against the big, fluffy pillows, and held her hand. 

 

He continued to hold her hand in his own, giving her comfort and relief with soothing magic and distracting her with what he had seen in his dreams, his voice soft, cracking often due to the excitement, fear, and joy he felt as well, the combination of them burned into him like the flame in the fireplace. The door opened and the midwife, accompanied by Cole and two other women, appeared at the top of the stairs, mouth set in a straight, confident line, sleeves already rolled up. Down below, there was a peculiar commotion that Solas hurried to ignore, knowing all too well what it meant. “What do you mean I can’t go up and help? I am her best friend!” An indignant voice interrupted the first one, “You are a Necromancer, darling. I hardly believe someone with your knowledge could help in a matter like this. I, on the other hand…” The first voice interrupted the other one. “What? Are you going to offer fashion advice to the newborns?” A horrified gasp, then a booming voice stepped in: “Seriously, I’ve seen how our Tama take care of the babies. Tell your boss I can really give her a hand!” The thrilling voice of the midwife’s apprentices echoed through the room as she replied, “No! She said only that the father can stay and help!” Solas cursed under his breath, but the sight of Fennas laughing and the confusion below made his heart soar and he found himself smiling, almost ginning. At least until the midwife - an imposing, elderly elf - shot him a glare and ordered him to start being useful. “You are a mage, young man, are you not?” she asked and Solas resisted the urge to tell her that he was immensely older than her and just nodded, his hands still cradling Fennas’ tenderly. “Good!” she said bluntly. “Then move your ass and fill a large bowl with hot water.” He mumbled a positive reply and reluctantly left the bed, already missing Fennas’ touch and warmth.

 

The midwife and her apprentices were prepared and good at their job, Solas had no doubt. The old elf even let Cole give her a hand and the boy followed her instructions with extreme care and attention, so mindful and focused on his tasks that Solas wondered if he had done something like this before. Solas looked at his vhenan and her giggles helped him calm down a little. He could see the pain etched into her wet face and he longed to see it gone, to use all his healing magic to stop her whimpers and tears. However, he knew it was important that she pushed, that she kept going thanks to the spasms. The voices below had subsided; he could hear them every now and then, weak complaints that were punctually hushed by the third apprentice. He took Fennas’ hand again, whispering sweet words of praise and love, kissing her head, giving her courage even if he was terrified and his usual brilliant, analytical mind was akin to an empty field filled with thick, white fog. “Inquisitor,” the midwife’s tone was kind and stern at the same time. “You have to push more.” Her breathing was heavy and filled with pain, “I am trying!” Fennas cried out, her grip on Solas’ hand so tight their bones made a creaking sound. “I can’t do more than this!” The midwife was encouraging her, “You have to. Please, just a little more. You are doing great.” Fennas whispered, “Really?” her voice was soft, small, and hopeful and Solas intervened, tucking her head into the crook of his neck, heart hammering in his chest. “Yes, ma’sa’lath. You are incredible.” A kiss on her temple, then on her cheek, “I am here. I will always be here.” She smiled, the sweetness in her expression not influenced by her pain, and he began suffusing her body with healing magic and closed his eyes, continuing to murmur loving things in her ear. He remembered so clearly the day she had told him that she was pregnant and he couldn’t believe all that time had already passed, that they had arrived at the climax, the ultimate act of that long, and at the same time, so brief journey. There were going to be two more people in the room soon, two little creatures born from their love and union, two more souls that carried both his and her essence. Fennas whimpered, following the midwife’s instructions to breathe and exhale deeply, and Solas pressed his cheek on top of her hair, giving her all his support and comfort. 

 

When he heard the first cries, his heart stopped and he didn’t dare move from Fennas’ side. He watched as the midwife handed the tiny thing over to one of her apprentices only to turn back to Fennas just as soon as she had turned away. With a few more pushes their second child was born. They cleaned the blood from them delicately. He kept using the healing magic on Fennas’ lower body like the elf had told him to, but he couldn’t stop looking up at where the babies were. For a moment, he felt the urge to jump forward and snatch them. He couldn’t read the elf’s expression to make sure everything was well, but his mouth refused to open and let the words out. Fortunately, Fennas was just as curious as him and she asked, eager, raising her head and straining her neck to see better. “Are they okay? Are they…” For the first time in those long hours, Solas saw the elf smile. She turned to the two of them with a huge grin and said: “A healthy, beautiful boy and a beautiful baby girl! Congratulations!” Cole, his hands bloody and hair sticking out in all directions just like Fennas’, smiled and his voice was soft and clear, “New lives, bright and shining, beacons of love and possibilities. Their blood is ancient and strong, their minds sharp, there is already kindness in them. They will be good people.” he added in awe. Fennas sobbed and smiled at Solas through her tears; his eyes were glossy as well and his hand was still gripping hers tightly. He knew he had to let go now because she needed to hold and feed them, but he couldn’t move a muscle and the sound of his own heartbeat was deafening, a drumming song in his ears. The twins had stopped crying, perhaps more comfortable now that they were clean and warm in the blankets the midwife had wrapped around them; Solas stared at them from the bed, fingers twitching to touch them, mind screaming at the tears to stop so that he could seem them without a blurred sight. “The names we chose,” Fennas said suddenly. “Are they still good?” Solas quickly turned to her, opening his mouth even if no sound came out. He cleared his throat and simply nodded, blushing when she smiled at him and caressed his cheek. “It’s okay to be speechless, Solas.” she whispered with sweetness and understanding, he closed his eyes, a tear rolling down his cheek, and kissed her hair. The midwife handed the twins over to Fennas and the light that appeared in her eyes when she first held their children made Solas’ heart explode with emotion, something so raw and intense that he couldn’t even believe it possible. “We shall go now, Inquisitor.” The elf announced, bowing respectfully with her two apprentices. “We will tell your friends below to wait a bit before coming up, alright?” Fennas moved her eyes from the babies with great difficulty, but it was enough to convey all her gratefulness, “Thank you! Thank you for everything!” she exclaimed then looked at Cole and smiled at him too. He smiled back, a blush on his heated cheeks. “Don’t even mention it, Inquisitor,” the midwife turned to Solas and grinned. “You will be good parents.” He burst into tears, pressing his face into Fennas’ shoulder; they were left alone, even Cole had disappeared. They heard the others cheering, loud cries of joy and relief echoing in the tower. 

 

“Solas.” He raised his head, sniffling, and Fennas gently took his hands, one by one, placing each of them on the bundles in her arms. He tensed up, not knowing what to do, then he just looked. He looked at their children, at their cute, perfect faces, at their tiny fingers and pretty ears. He was looking at the most beautiful things he and Fennas had given to the world, their greatest gifts and pride, and moved his hands to their heads, cupping them gently. “Da’vhenanen…” he murmured, awe and love in his voice and eyes, and he smiled. He looked at Fennas, saw her joyous smile and let out a breathy laugh. “Thank you, ma’sa’lath.” She smiled at him fondly, “Silly Fen’bae. Here, hold them. Like this.” she said. As Solas leaned closer to take the twins, heart thundering again, hands shaking, she kissed him and he melted into her mouth, the babies held safely between them. Fennas cuddled up next to him, smiling, a deep blush on her face, and they watched their children, laughing when they cooed. Their son closed his little fist and kicked his legs up in the air while his sister held onto Solas’ finger. They would need food soon, but for now they looked content to stay like that. Below, the others were growing impatient. “Let me pass!” Dorian cried out, indignantly, probably fighting with the poor girl guarding the door. “I am their uncle!” The room got invaded by all the members of the inner circle, who gasped, squealed, babbled in a loud, quiet way. The twins kept cooing in Fennas’ arms, fortunately not bothered by the new presences - much to Solas’ relief, who was ready to kick out anyone that dared to make his children cry. Dorian’s smile was so big that even his mustache seemed to grin and when he touched the children’s cheeks with a finger and one of them gurgled, he exhaled and rose slowly. Fennas smiled at him and he leaned down again to kiss her forehead, congratulating her and sniffled. “Hah! The Tevinter got emotional!” Bull roared, then elbowed Sera to be the second one to admire the twins. Part of Solas shivered in panic as he saw the huge horns get closer to the babies, but the delicateness the Qunari was using was precious and spoke of how much he respected and loved the new life. Solas managed to relax, before a pair of hands grasped his head and unfamiliar lips kissed both his cheeks. “Mwah! Mhaw! Congratulations, my friend! They are stunning!” Dorian quickly went back to the twins, hissing at Sera and Cassandra while a bewildered Solas accepted the others congratulations. “Ah, Chuckles!” Varric said with a contented sigh and a sweet, paternal look on his face. “It’s good to see you like this. You and Wolfie deserve this joy. And the babies are adorable and I don’t use that word often, so I really mean it.” Solas’ voice was still a bit hoarse and shaky due to his previous tears, “Thank you, Master Tethras.” he replied. Varric’s eyes seemed a bit shiny too as he turned to him and added with a grin, “If you ever need a storyteller or someone to calm them with extravagant tales, you know where to find me.” Solas’ smile grew bigger, “We would be happy to let you tell them fairytales and lullabies. You are one of our most trusted helpers in this matter...together with Cole.” 

 

The boy had come back, his hands now clean, the huge hat back on his head. He was lingering near the bed, observing the children with wistful eyes; when Fennas gently handed their son to an excited Sera. The spirit boy wrung his fingers, fidgeting on the spot, clearly desiring to hold one of them as well. “He’s so tiny! Like a lil’ nug!” Sera exclaimed. Solas bristled, frowning at the crude comparison, but Fennas’ laughter once again silenced him before he could respond with a snarky remark. Leliana and Josephine seemed to agree too, the Spymaster almost bouncing next to Sera, the Ambassador pressing both hands on her mouth to stifle her gasps of joy and wonder. “What are their names?” Josephine asked and Fennas smiled lovingly at their children. “The boy is Ellas and the girl is Elera.” Cullen was behind them, eyeing the twins with a mix of wonder and worried doubt, “They are...very small, yes.” he agreed, but in a different, more clinical way. “Is that good? Is it normal for elves?” he asked and Fennas giggled at him. “It is normal, Cullen,” she said. “Elvhen babies are not as big as human babies and the midwife confirmed that they are healthy.” She looked over at the two figures standing a bit far away from the bed. “Blackwall, Cassandra, what are you two doing there?” she asked. Blackwall rubbed his neck, although he did get closer and watched the babies from over Sera’s shoulder, “I’m afraid that we aren’t used to...this.” he said. Cassandra approached the bed shyly and a smiled formed on her lips when Elera flailed her tiny hands and made a weird, gurgling sound. “It’s okay Seeker! It’s just a newborn, it won’t bite.” Varric joke, only to receive a deadly glare from the woman. “I know that!” She exclaimed, then she gasped, afraid to have scared the twins with her loud tone. The little ones were unfazed and Sera snickered as saw the look on the Seeker’s face. Vivienne came closer too and her face showed only gentleness and care as she reached out for Elera and murmured, “Hello, little one. You are a really precious thing, aren’t you?” Then she looked up at Fennas and took her hand, “I am so happy for you, my darling. This is a blessed day.” She said with a huge smile, very different from those Solas had ever seen on her face before. She turned to Solas and surprisingly her smile didn’t change nor did her tone become smug and pretentious as it tended to be when she spoke to him. “Of course I am happy for you too, dear. It is nice to see peace in your eyes, at last.” He thanked the Enchanter with a small, but sincere smile and nod. “Cole,” Fennas smiled. “Do you want to hold her?” She asked lifting their daughter towards him carefully. The boy gasped, his eyes wide and full of gratefulness, “Can I?” Cole stared down at the baby as if she were the most beautiful thing in the world. “She is. They both are.” Solas thought, wrapping an arm around Fennas’ shoulders. They both watched the boy lull their daughter, before the others started discussing the days that awaited them, the announcement to the rest of Skyhold and Thedas, the rooms, toys, and clothes they wanted to prepare.

 

Fennas’ started yawning and blinking drowsily after half an hour or so and Solas’ pointed look at everyone made all their guests leave the room in a hurry. Dorian and Josephine had a hard time saying goodbye to the babies, constantly looking back as they stepped down the stairs; Cassandra and Blackwall found the courage to caress their hands, then they were kindly, yet firmly, pushed away by a practical Leliana and Varric. Cole gently put Elera back into Fennas’ arms, but stood awkwardly near the bed as if waiting for something. “Do not worry, Cole.” She said to him with a sleepy smile. “You can hold them again tomorrow.” The boy’s smile was so big it split his face in half and then he was gone too, knowing that both parents needed to rest and the little ones wanted food. The twins were fussing, in fact, whimpering, mouths open in a silent wail. Once everyone was out, Fennas pulled down her nightgown to uncover her breasts and began feeding them. “They are so hungry.” She giggled, watching them with love, but when she received no answer she looked up and saw Solas staring at her. That sight, so domestic and sweet and private, that kind of bond, had made him speechless again and he was watching them with adoration and awe. If their children were the most beautiful things in the world, then Fennas was perfection beyond comprehension and together they were something so utterly stunning that no words, nor in the waking world nor in the Fade, could describe them. Fennas smiled at him and he blushed, looking down at his children, who were still suckling her breasts. Solas touched their daughters head with the tip of his index finger, not wanting to bother her, then he slowly traced down her left ear, which twitched slightly. He stayed like that, enthralled, a comforting and sweet silence filled the room, until the babies moved away from her breasts and started gurgling again. “We should lull them.” Fennas said and Solas’ arms reached out before she had even finished speaking. “Let me.” he offered, but it sounded more like a plea, and she beamed up at him. He took Elera, leaving Ellas with his mother, and got up to lull her better and help her digest. He wasn’t familiar with that, not even after reading all the books they had received in the past months, but it soon came natural to him, just like feeding them had come natural to Fennas. Soon after Elera cooed and fell asleep against his chest. He slowly went back to bed, where Fennas had put Ellas to sleep as well. She had watched Solas the whole, though, and cupped his cheek with a warm hand. They stared at each other for quite some time, until Fennas had to break eye contact due to another yawn. Solas chuckled, helping her lay down, then proceeded to do the same, the twins safely tucked between them. They silently agreed that they would sleep with them for the night and not in the cradles Solas had carefully painted for them. Fennas grabbed his shirt as he draped an arm over her, “Ar lath ma, Vhenan.” She said in a kind and soft voice. Solas’ heart beat faster and he kissed her with fever and gentleness together, his lips lingering on hers for a few seconds, “Let us sleep, ma’sa’lath.” He said with a soft tone. “You had a long day and you need all the rest possible.” Fennas tugged on his shirt again, “Don’t get up without me!” she said. “I know you will rise before everyone else to make sure everything is alright. Please trust the others and don’t worry.” She looked at him, her expression sweet yet commanding. “Stay in bed with us.” His smile broadened as he descended on her and gave her another kiss, “Sul'bellanaris.”


	27. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to write a sequel...Although it will be a while before I start writing. This is the last chapter and I have enjoyed going on this journey with all of you, but this is ha'lam'shiral. Thank you all for showing me support and I hope that you enjoy. (>^_^)>  
> I made an instagram account for the art work I made for the story. Warning: my drawing style fluctuates quite often so I dont have a specific one that I use. You can follow me @ancient_beings :)
> 
> Ellas POV and Elera POV 
> 
> Translations:  
> Ha'lam'shiral- The end of the journey.  
> Da'fenen- Little wolves  
> Mae- Mom, Mother, Mama  
> Bae- Dad, Father, Papa  
> Elana ma sildeara esh’ala- Can you feel them?

Fennas watched as Ellas and Elera trained with Abelas. They were putting up a good fight up until the end when Ellas dropped his guard leaving Elera out in the open. Abelas knocked him to the ground then proceeded to pin Elera as well, “ _ How many times must I tell you that-”  _ The twins interrupted him in unison,  _ “You must learn to fight from any position!”  _ Fennas saw the gleam in their eyes as they flipped him, pinning him to the dirt of the training ring. Elera’s staff blade rested at his throat and Ellas was positioned on top of him, daggers placed on his vitals. Fennas smiled,  _ “Our children are quite skilled.”  _ Solas said, taking a spot next to her.  _ “Yes, I agree.”  _ Fennas said then she chuckled. Solas looked at her curiously,  _ “What is so funny, ma vhenan?” _ he asked. She chuckled again,  _ “I remember when I was training with Abelas. He was always so strict, which I appreciated, but my fondest memory of that time is the look on his face the day I finally beat him. I wore the same look our  _ _ da’fenen  _ _ are wearing now.”  _ They wore expressions of mischief and defiance, eyes gleaming in their victory. She gazed at her children with pride. She could not believe that they were already eighteen. They looked so much like their father, they had his freckles and his chin, but they had her hair color, onyx black from her youth, and her eyes. Time had passed quickly since they were born, making everything after that feel like a blur. Fennas stood from her seat and dusted herself off before looking back at her beloved,  _ “I believe it’s time they tried sparring with me.”  _ She smirked at him. Solas chuckled before joining her,  _ “I do believe that they are in for a challenge.”  _ He said then kissed her lightly on the lips. Fennas strolled over to the ring where Abelas stood lecturing the twins on what they did wrong when they attacked him.  _ “However, you both did well.”  _ He said with a small smile and Fennas matched his smile, but her eyes held a challenge as she looked at her children. As Abelas was about to suggest a rematch Fennas stopped him. He looked at her, knowing all too well what she wanted and stepped away from the ring, leaving Ellas and Elera looking at their mother confused. Other sentinels circled the ring to watch. Ellas looked around him nervously,  _ “ _ _ Mae _ _ , what is this about?”  _ He asked, but Elera elbowed him in the ribs.  _ “Don’t be an idiot. She means for her to be our opponent.”  _ she said and readied her staff. Ellas was taken aback as he looked at his mother then looked at Elera,  _ “We can’t fight Mae! What if we hurt her?”  _ his question caused one of the sentinels to laugh and the boy shot his head towards him.  _ “Your mother is a dangerous opponent, we all have come into contact with her multiple times. Use caution with her.”  _ The sentinel said still trying to hold back his amusement. Ellas looked at his father for confirmation,  _ “ _ _ Bae _ _ , is this true?”  _ Solas nodded, but could not hold back his smile as he looked at his son, remembering when he and Fennas had sparred in Haven. Fennas shot a chain of lightning hurtling at Ellas and he blocked it with a barrier,  _ “Mae!”  _ he yelled. Fennas smirked at him,  _ “As of right now, I am not your Mae. I am your enemy. Prepare yourselves!”  _

 

___________________________

 

Ellas stared at his mother. “I have never seen her like this before…” he thought. His mother stood on the opposite side of the ring, unmoving, waiting for either him or his sister to make a move. He had heard the stories of how powerful she was from his aunts and uncles, but he had never experienced it first hand. She had always refused to train with him and Elera saying that she was waiting for the right time. Ellas reluctantly readied his weapons, but he felt fear wash over him. Not fear of his mother because he knew that she would never do anything to harm them, but fear that this was a test and he would fail. He was still perplexed as he realized that his mother had not taken up weapons, “What is she doing?” 

 

______________________________

 

Elera was excited to be able to test her skills against her mother. She had waited for this moment for as long as she could remember. However, she still felt fear cloud her mind as she looked at her opponent. She knew that this fight would be even harder than any she had ever been in with Abelas or her father. Her mother was unmoving and ready, planning her attack before the fight even began. She knew their weaknesses like the back of her hand because she had watched each of their training matches since the very first one. Elera knew that she and Ellas would have to be on even higher guard. That they would surely lose if they lost focus. 

 

______________________________

 

Fennas watched as the twins shifted to a fighting stance and smiled at them lovingly. She had anticipated that Ellas would be the first to make a move. That had always been their beginning tactic, but that wouldn’t be an issue. She wouldn’t even need weapons to take them both, she wouldn’t even need to move her hands from behind her back, but this was a good way to put them to the test. Ellas dashed towards her and a familiar tune spilled from her lips as flipped over him, dodging his daggers with ease. She could see the hesitance in his eyes as he attacked her, the guilt that he felt. Ellas had always been more sensitive than his sister, much like his father, but it was endearing and it showed just how much he cared. However, Fennas could not allow him to continue to feel this way, especially during a fight because she knew that if this were a real battle that their enemies would not show mercy or feel any form of guilt towards them. Her dress flowed after her and she lunged at Ellas, wrapping her legs around his neck. She twisted her body mid air and flipped him to the ground. Elera was quick to get her off of her brother, but Fennas was faster and evaded her spells before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. They had attracted and even bigger crowd and among those who joined to watch were their guests who had returned to Skyhold to celebrate the twins birthday; Dorian and Bull, Sera, Blackwall, Varric, Cassandra, Vivienne, Asaan, Nehn, and Cole stood in attendance. The fight continued, Elera searched the ring for any sign of Fennas’ presence, but found none. At that moment, Fennas came out of hiding, but Elera swung her staff at her. Fennas hooked it with her leg, pinning the tip to the ground before bringing her other foot down over it, ripping it from her grasp. She then kicked it away from Elera, “You sacrifice your weapon far too easily! Neither of you are able to use magic freehanded yet!” She chided. Ellas had pulled himself up and Elera growled at their mother. Fennas looked at her son and the look in Ellas’ eyes had changed, he was determined now. Elera began to rise and Fennas stepped a short distance away from her, waiting patiently for the twins to ready themselves again. Her daughter kept a distance from her. She knew that if she stayed too close to her that she would not stand a chance, but Fennas also knew that the twins were formulating a plan. They stood side by side, never taking their eyes from her and in unison lunged towards her. They were careful with their attack, never getting too close, but never moving too far away. Fennas knew they were trying to corner her, make it hard for any evasion or escape and they were doing a good job of it. She waited for them to come at her again and at the last second she jumped up. The twins ran right into one another and she used their bodies to push off of, flipping out their reach. When her feet hit the ground, fire burst from them and was sent barreling towards her opponents. They jumped out of the way quickly, but Fennas wasn’t finished with them. Before they had time to recover, she lifted her leg, gathering her mana in the sole of her foot, then brought it back down again. The twins were slammed to the ground with incredible power, enough force to knock them both out cold, but Fennas could see the barrier that had been placed around them both. Fennas released her hands from behind her back and stretched. The twins groaned and coughed as they sat up, clutching their chests in pain. “The two of you did well,” Fennas said as she approached them. “However, until you two are able to beat me this way, I will not wield any form of weapon against you. That includes using my hands.” She knelt down beside them, taking each of their hands and pulled them up. “Ma serannas, Mae.” They said in unison and Fennas smiled at them. She lead them out of the ring, careful not to injure them anymore than they already were. “I think my ribs are broken…” Ellas groaned and Fennas chuckled. “No,” She said. “Nothing is broken, but you may have some bruises and be sore for a little while. Your bae put a barrier around you both before I struck the final blow, I suggest you thank him.” 

 

The twins left to go see Solas and Abelas stood beside Fennas, “You could have held back with that last attack. You knew they wouldn’t be ready to face you, yet you did it anyway.” He said watching the twins in the distance. Fennas laughed, “It is a teacher’s job to make their students better than they are, holding back is counterproductive. You taught me that.” Her voice was soft. Out of the corner of her eye she could see a smile appear on Abelas’ face, one filled with pride and joy. Fennas joined Solas and their children. Solas smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her waist. Before either of them could say anything Bull’s booming voice echoed through the courtyard, “Well I’ll be damned! The Boss finally did it!” he laughed as he approached the four of them. Fennas smiled at the towering man and then at Dorian who followed beside him. “I see you haven’t changed at bit,” She said. “It is good to see you again, Bull.” Dorian laughed as well, “It has been too long, my friend. How have you been?” he asked. “We have all been doing well. Not much has changed since the last time the two of you were here.” Dorian looked them all over then nearly gasped when he looked at Ellas and Elera. “You say nothing much has changed, but the last time we were here the twins only came up to my shoulder! Now I have to look up to look them in the eye!” Dorian looked like he might cry. “The two of you should go spend time with your aunts and uncles.” Fennas said looking at the twins. They nodded before taking off, obviously happy to see everyone again. Fennas and Solas watched as the others spoke to them, giving their congratulations on their birthday and giving them gifts. Suddenly Fennas was overcome with fatigue and memories of faces flooded her mind, she clutched her head in pain. Solas noticed and was alarmed, “Are you alright, ma vhenan?” he asked concern filling his voice. “Elana ma sildeara esh’ala?” she asked. Solas’ eyes widened, quickly looking at the sky. The Veil trembled. “I need to go lie down…” She said weakly. “Are you all right, Wolfie?” Varric asked, having finally joined the conversation. Solas looked at the dwarf with concern. At that moment Cole appeared before her, his eyes wide. “Cole, can you help me to my room?” Fennas asked and the spirit nodded, taking her arm and wrapping it around his shoulders. Solas tried to follow after them, but Fennas stopped him. “Stay here with everyone, please. The twins have to know. It is time to tell them everything, you need to prepare them.” Cole lead her to her room carefully before they finally reached her bed. “Thank you, Cole.” Fennas said, laying herself down, her head was still spinning. Cole looked at her for a long moment, “They push against the Veil wishing to be free, but they hold vengeance in their hearts. Corrupted by hatred and revenge. Elgar’nan, June. I knew this would happen eventually, I thought we would have more time, the twins are not ready to face such a powerful foe. It is okay,” Cole said softly. “You will have time to teach them. She is coming, just like she said she would. Wait in the garden tonight, she wants to see all of you.” then he was gone and Fennas fell into a deep sleep. 

 

_ Fennas could feel them, the feeling was stronger in the Fade and she searched desperately for Wisdom, but she would not come. A familiar voice filled the air, one she would recognize anywhere. “Ah, so it seems that my property has returned to me at last…” Fennas spun around, but saw nothing. “Elgar’nan…” She growled and he laughed. “You have no right to speak my name. You are a slave, the word is master,” his voice was menacing and full of hate, just as it was when he came for Mythal. Fennas growled again, but this time it was much deeper as the beast within her threatened to come out, “I am no one’s slave! I was freed from your clutches long ago! You will leave this place, NOW!” she bellowed, causing her magic to crackle and flicker to life. He laughed at her again, “I now know that it was you all that time ago that stole the slaves of my brothers and sisters, including my own. I have not given up on breaking you-” He stopped mid sentence then burst into laughter again, “So it seems that traitorous mut has found himself a mate and marked you. This will make things so much easier.” Then he was gone. _

 

Fennas jumped up from her bed and raced down the stairs, bumping into Solas on the way down. “Ma’sa’lath?” he said concerned. She grabbed his arms in a panic, her breath was shaky as she took deep breaths. “He...he came to me in the Fade. He said that he knows about everything and that he will come for us both.” she said in a frenzy. Solas looked at her, eyes wide, “Who?” he asked. Fennas’ voice was barely above a whisper, “Elgar’nan…” Solas’ face turned pale in an instant. “Come on. We have to get Ellas and Elera and head to the garden. Flemeth is coming.” She took his hand before he could say anything and lead him down to the dining hall. Ellas and Elera were there talking to their guests. Her heart shattered when she saw the smiles on their faces because she knew that their peace had come to an end. That sooner or later they would be forced to fight a war that was never theirs. “Da’fenen…” Fennas called out to them and they turned to her as soon as her voice reached their ears. “Yes, Mae?” Ellas said questioningly. Fennas tried her best to hide her distress and smiled at her children, “Come with us. There is someone we would like you to meet.” They stood from their seats nervously, “I apologize everyone,” Fennas said. “We won’t be long.” They all looked at her concerned, but made no moves to question or stop them as they made their way to the garden. As soon as they walked through the door, the person in question was there waiting for them. “And here you are.” Flemeth greeted them with a nod. “Andaran atish’an, Flemeth.” Fennas replied. Flemeth turned her attention to the twins, looking them over carefully before smirking at the two. “So young and vibrant. The two of you remind me so much of your mother.” She said and the twins smiled.  Flemeth looked at Fennas again with knowing eyes, “You can feel them can you not?” she asked. “It seems that they have become impatient and can no longer tolerate waiting.” The twins looked at her confused, but she said nothing. “You have not told them?” she asked. Fennas stood tall before the woman, “No,” she stated. “I chose to let them live a normal childhood until they were of age, this is not their war. I am planning on explaining everything to them later. Then... they can choose if they wish to fight.” Flemeth smiled at her, “Very well, however, I did not come here just admire your little pack, Fen’ghi’lan. I came to give you something.” Flemeth took a step towards Fennas and at that moment, an orb of light emerged from her chest. It floated into Fennas and she felt a surge of power rush through her, her eyes were glowing. She clutched her chest and stared at Flemeth with wide eyes. “In order to defeat your enemies, you will need more power than you already possess. This is all I can do to help you. Use it well.” Flemeth looked at Solas. “Are you prepared to face them, old friend?” she asked him and he held determination in his eyes. “I will do whatever I have to in order to protect what I have been given. I will protect my family no matter the cost.” 

  
They returned to the others and Fennas was still reeling at what happened. Flemeth had given her the power she had taken from Kieran. It felt strange, but she ignored it as best as she could, focusing on her children rather than worrying. Everyone celebrated their birthday and it brought a smile to her face. “This will be the last time they will be at peace,” she thought to herself. “Until Elgar’nan and June are dealt with the world will be thrown into chaos once more. This may be the last time we see our friends.” Solas noticed her unrest and wrapped his arm around her attempting to bring her comfort. She relaxed a little and they continued to converse with the others until the time came for them to retire to their rooms. Her friends would be leaving in the morning. Two years after the twins were born the Inquisition was disbanded and everyone went their separate ways, still keeping in touch as much as they could. They each had their own duties now, families that they had started, and people they had to return to. Fennas, Solas, and the twins stayed behind and as soon as the others were out of sight Elera could no longer hold her tongue.  _ “What was Flemeth talking about?” _ she asked and Ellas stared at Fennas intently. She sighed before she began to tell her story, starting at the beginning and working her way through it. She also told them of Solas and she was not surprised to find that they had processed the new information quickly.  _ “You said that we would have to choose whether or not we wish to fight, but why would we not fight alongside you? Are we supposed to ignore what they did to you? Are we supposed to forgive them no matter how many times they hurt you?”  _ Ellas’ voice was full of emotion and Fennas knew that they both would be stubborn. She held theirs hands in hers,  _ “You do not need to forgive them because there is nothing to forgive. They have done nothing to either of you. I forgave them long ago for what they did to me.”  _ she said softly. They were both wore confused expressions as they looked at her,  _ “Why?”  _ Elera asked, she shifted her eyes to the ground. Fennas gave her a soft smile,  _ “Because the price of revenge is too high, for years of love can be forgotten in the hatred of a minute. I could have lost myself to my anger and pain, but I forgave them. If I were to seek vengeance against them now...fate could take the three of you away from me.”   _ The twins looked at one another and their eyes shone with a new found resolve.  _ “We want to fight,”  _ they said in unison.  _ “Tell us what we must do,”  _ Ellas continued.  _ “We are ready.”  _ Elera added.  _ “First, you two need to continue your training. Then we will talk about what it is that you need to do. Your father and I will do everything we can to prepare you. This will be much more challenging than anything that you have faced before and when the time comes...we will be ready.”  _


End file.
